Mermaid
by Faeriegurl
Summary: The humans, after they die, go to an afterlife, while our bones mix into the seafoam with our forefathers," my grandmother whispered to me...a retelling of the Hans Christian Anderson tale from 3 POV
1. Prologue

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Prologue 

  
  


No one really believes in Fairy Tales anymore. Why should they? No one actually sees mermaids. And those who do are dismissed as insane. But that's just what they say. But all that we know is that Fairy Tales don't meet reality, just like mermaids don't come on land. Except for once. But that was a very long time ago, and the only way the story was kept in mind was by a man who wrote it all down, a friend of the original teller. But even that eventually turned into a Fairy story, and everyone tossed the story back in the wind, letting the truth slip away from their fingers. But, if you did believe that there was once more then a tale, that a certain story might of been more then a tale, then you have something more valuable then the tale itself. You have faith. And if you peer into the blue waters of the North Sea, you might, on a clear sky day with calm seas, and not a soul in sight, you might catch the glimmer of purple eyes dancing in the water. And that, is where the tale truly begins...................................................

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  



	2. the beginning

* AUTHORS NOTE!!!: I've revised Mermaid a lot! Plots still the same, so are the characters, but now I've made it a bit more belieavable and correct some spelling errors. You'll probably need to reread it( if you've read it before) to understand everything. All the names are authentic Danish now( with exception of Catherine and merfolk), and Erik & Catherine's relationship is more believable. I hope to be finished with this story soon, and thank you everyone for reviewing!!!   
  
  
  


Chapter one 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Erik 

~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


The year I met Lady Catherine, I was seventeen and she was fourteen. I had just caught a glimpse of her strolling along in the village that her father reigned over like a small king. Our eyes had met, and strangely enough, I was certain that I had felt that supposed connection that seals true love forever. I knew she had felt it too when her eyes quickly were cast downward and I had blushed. She had moved on with her maids, and I had stood there gaping, wishing like mad that I was of noble blood. 

I worked with my father; we were fishermen. Then again, almost everyone in our village was a fisherman. 'The King's Luck', we called our boat. The year my father died was hard on all of us-- my mother had to raise a family of five children on the brink of poverty. It was my younger brother Kahis and I that kept the family alive. We went fishing every day except for Sunday. On Sunday, that was when I sometimes went into town. But mostly, to go visit Catherine. 

Yes, Catherine.....sometimes I wonder if it was the idea of our star crossed romance that started it in the first place. Even so, it didn't matter after a year. We were in truly in love, and everyone in the village knew about it but our families. 

" You and her ladyship are a story I wouldn't spoil for all the world, Erik. You shouldn't worry so, my boy. You wait and see, you'll earn a way for yourself and have your happily ever after. Until then, no one will breathe a word to the people who would have their say. Especially to his lordship," Clady the midwife had cackled to me one afternoon. 

Everything, I suppose somehow started on that Sunday when I told Catherine about the Prince's ship. Upon chance, on my last voyage to Copenhagen, I had been contracted to sail the prince's ship on a voyage to Sweden. Possibly--I couldn't let myself hope too much-it would open up opportunities for me. She was now at the age of seventeen, and myself at twenty one. 

" Oh Erik! It's always, fish, fish, fish! Can't we talk about something else for a change?," Catherine exclaimed the moment I causally brought up ships. 

That was Catherine's way of teasing me---- she knew perfectly well that all the entire town ever talked about was whether or not any herring would be caught, or those " blasted dolphins!". 

By anyone's standards she was beautiful. Her sparkling green eyes were set against dark blonde hair and her tiny, supple form nearly glided along the ground. Her English accent made her unforgettable. 

" Aye, then what do you want to talk about, Catherine?" I asked her with good humor. Catherine, Danish on her mother's side, had come over to Denmark when her father's ties with the king, her mother's cousin, had strengthened. 

" What about..." she twirled a blonde ringlet. 

" Midsummer's. You are taking me, aren't you?" 

" Who else would I take?" I asked, smiling at the slight frown that came on her tiny, perfect little face. 

It was yet another joke we had. Even if Catherine was permitted to go to the town's celebrations, she'd be accompanied by several male servants and a female chaperone. 

" I don't know what goes on in your head, but for all I know you might get the urge to ask Annika and then where would I be?," she drawled lightly, letting her accent shine. 

" You worry too much Cat. Look at the sunset. It'll be a good fishing day tomorrow when I set off with the Prince." Her eyes perked up. 

" You're going sailing with the Prince and you didn't tell me? Erik!" she exclaimed, then laughed. Within moments, the words spilled out of my mouth and she knew the entire story. When I look back on times like that, I marvel at their perfection. How could we of been jilted by destiny so many times? 

" It'll change things, Catherine! If it works out, I can stop being errand boy to your father! You're seventeen years old, how much longer is it before some powerful court lord sweeps you off your feet? This one trip could change everything! The ship will be beautiful, the weather will be beautiful," I told her with confidence. 

Her brow furrowed for a moment. " It'll change things, and I pray for the better. But as for the weather, I don't know, Erik. I heard that a fine storm was coming this way." 

" I don't care at this point. I have to go tomorrow, Little Cat. The Prince is setting sail early. I'll be back before you know it." Catherine glanced out at the vast sky. 

" I hope so, Erik. I hope so." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Pearl 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


I live far beneath the North Sea. In a world called the Kingdom of the Sea. A bit unoriginal, I know. You would think that my ancestors would of come up with something a little more exciting, but they didn't, and that is that. As humans put it, I am a mermaid. As we put it, the actual people, we are the people of the fish. The majority of us live in Norkindas, which is how the Kingdom of the Sea is usually referred to. I remained perfectly still behind the gigantic growing aquatic plant. 

" Pearl! Come out! Daddy's losing his patience, and he wants you to meet the Prince of the Baltic!" called my older sister Conchita angrily. Her blonde hair swirled around as she peered into where I was hiding. I froze. She moved closer to look behind the masses of sea weed that hid me. 

" Conchita! Darlycon is here!," her attendant cried out. 

" He is?" 

My older sister swam away with at the name of her latest beau. She had been disgruntled about having to search for me in the first place. 

I let out a sigh of relief, two bubbles escaping my lips and rising high to the surface above. I glanced around, then let go of the sea weed. No one in sight. I emerged and began swimming away from Norkindas. I checked the current. It was a little fast, which meant I was late. Quickening my pace, I finally reached the North Sea Kelp Forest. I didn't actually go in there. No one did. The Sea Witch and her sea monsters lived in it, and many that went in the forest never returned. My mother....I pushed the thought from my mind. It's mere appearance was frightening. Even I, the reckless 'rebellious' princess, never had ventured in, and never wanted to. 

All the same, no one ever bothered to check for me there, so that's why Merla and I met there. My father didn't approve of our friendship. My father is King Oceanius the first of the North Sea, which makes me his youngest daughter and princess. Merla's father was a coral carver. But friendship is timeless and doesn't care about status. It only became one more thing I defied my father about. 

I halted when I saw Merla swimming back and forth impatiently. 

" There you are! Pearl, do you know how many currents I've been waiting for you?" she exclaimed, spotting me. 

" Too many, I know. I'm surprised you didn't leave." 

" Unlike some people, I wait more then one current for someone to arrive!" she told me, rolling her eyes. I flashed her a grin, and she smiled back, and continued talking. 

" Let's be on our way. The wrecks down here. Are you positive that no one followed you?" 

" Absolutely. Conchita almost stopped me, but Darlycon came, and she swam off faster then a barracuda." We dived further away from the Kelp Forest and swam towards the brighter end of the sea. " There's supposively a new wreck here. At least that's what I overheard my father saying." Merla told me as we reached the toward the rumored site of the wreck. 

" I'm sure its here somewhere! We just have to keep looking!" After of plenty of tides of searching, we gave up. 

" Maybe we can hunt again tomorrow?" Merla asked me hopefully. 

" Of course! We have to find it before Father's men find it and destroy it all. If they even find it," I said passionately as I peered into the waters below. Whenever my father found a ship, he destroyed it. Every single piece. After all, humans were feared creatures. They killed our brother and sister fish, and ate them-- if they found one of us, they would keep us for entertainment, or worse, torture us. But hardly a mermaid could survive the nets, so the few of us that were found, were usually dumped back over, washed pale by the ocean. Every mer person in their right mind feared humans. Even I had at one time-I had shuddered at the mere thought of two legs. I changed when I was ten years old,. That was the year I was kidnaped. It wasn't a fearful kidnaping...I remember the mermen being polite and courteous, giving me toys to amuse myself with often. I have kind memories of them, and I always shudder when someone causally mentions their execution. 

But that's not part of the true story. The kidnappers had held me for ransom originally, but once my father was on to him, they panicked and abandoned me in an old, long sunken ship. With my arms and tail tied, I wasn't discovered until three days later. But in that time, my fascination with the human world had begun. A whole new world was open for me. A trinket as simple as a comb fascinated me, but the best was when I found paintings. I would gaze at them for hours, and never grow tired. Merla had the same love for humans as I did. I had known her for five long years, even though we had nothing in common except a love for humans, down to our appearances. Merla had black eyes and tail with yellow hair; I had purple eyes and a purple tail and maroon hair." Pearl, have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" asked Merla. I snapped back to focus. 

" Every word." 

" So tomorrow at the Kelp Forest again, this same time." 

" I'll be here. Oh no, wait--- I can't!" 

" Why not?" 

" Father's throwing this birthday ball. I have to be there. He's trying to set me up with that awful Prince of the Baltic." I told her, wishing I didn't have to go. 

My 16th birthday. I was of courting age. Most mermaids longed for that moment in their life....and I suppose I would of too if not for the visiting Baltic delegation. 

Merla said nothing, but her eyes lit up. Merla, like every other girl in the North Sea, thought Prince Kalius was handsome, and would die to be given the chance to marry him. Angry, I thrashed my tail against a small fish as we went our separate ways. She bubbled angrily at me, and I apologized. With a sigh, I quickened my speed to get back to Norkindas. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Catherine 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


I was worried about Erik. The skies were dark, and even I, who didn't give a bloody dash about fishing, was worried. Though the skies cleared up when it was time to set sail, I still had an uneasy feeling. He was taking a smaller boat to Copenhagen before the larger journey to the Swedish port city, but I worried none the less. Every time I brought up the subject, Erik teased me, telling me that I couldn't tell a herring from a shark. 

" As soon as I get to Copenhagen, It's only to Göteborg, Little Cat. I'll bring you back something so enormously expensive, even you will be ashamed to wear it." 

" Erik, you make me sound so greedy!" I exclaimed, blushing in spite of myself. 

" Now, you know that all I ask is for you to return safely home. This prince fellow better make sure your ship doesn't sink." I whispered, smiling. He grinned back the grin that had first made me fall in love with him. 

" I intend to do just that. The Prince isn't cheap when it comes to travel----I'll be riding one of the best ships in all of the land." 

James clucked his tongue, and the horses pulled the carriage forward slightly. I glared at my coachman's obviously signal to leave, but then I could hardly blame him. Even with my father away, he felt that he was directly disobeying him by allowing me to see him. I sighed, and took Erik's hand as he helped me into the coach. 

The warm summer air floated through the coach. Only right now, it wasn't warm. It seemed, cold in a way. Stalling my thoughts for a moment, I looked at the ship. It was smaller then the one my family had came on. I closed my eyes and remembered the prince's ship for a moment. I had seen it once, when my father had taken my to Copenhagen. It had been humongous, and so grand. It had been gigantic with huge masts and elegant, white, billowing sails the size of a house. The ship itself had to of been the size of several whales, and looked as if it could hold a thousand men Carved on the front of the boat had been a smiling mermaid, holding out pearls in one hand and gold coins in the other. " Lady of the Sea", it had been christened. I had a sense of foreboding though. I had never liked the ship, despite it's ornate beauty. Especially the smiling mermaid, who laughed as if she alone knew the secrets of the sea. 

" Dear god, Erik. This ship, it's nothing like the prince's. What if...." I whispered, breathless. 

" I'll be back before you know it, Catherine. Just you wait and see." 

I nodded, and was suddenly very upset that he was going. 

" Erik, I really don't think you should be getting on that boat. I have a bad feeling about it." Shaking his head, he laughed. 

" The crew is capable, and so is the ship, Catherine, I don't see why-," 

" Not this one," I interrupted. " The Prince's ship. Lady of the Sea". 

Erik just laughed at that. " Like I said, you worry too much Cat." He kissed me, then walked up on the platform with the other sailors. I waved my handkerchief at him, even when most of the other well wishers were gone. 

" Milady, don't you think you should get out of the rain? Ye Father won't want to know that your well wishing him off in the dead rain, not to mention he wouldn't want you to be here at all;" 

" Oh hush up James." I told him, and continued waving. I stood in the pouring rain, unaware of the puddles that I was standing in. Erik waved back to me. 

" I love you Catherine! Take care of yourself!" he shouted to me from the edge of the boat. 

" I love you too! Take care of yourself as well!" I shouted back, waving like mad until both he and the glorious ship were out of sight. Even then, I couldn't tell if the wetness was from the rain or from my tears. 


	3. The Underwater Ball

Chapter two 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Pearl 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


" Hurry, Pearl. You're up next." whispered my older sister, Emeralia Her hair was maroon like mine, and floated in a constant wave around her. 

I stalled, absently running my hands through my hair. Even I occasionally got nervous. Emeralia never did. 

" Hurry, go!" she said, shoving me out on stage in front of at least two hundred people of the fish. " Presenting the last princess of the North, Princess Pearl Veralyn Kaetora Alia of Norkindas, known to all the Atlantic as the jewel of the sea!," the man pronounced, and left the stage. 

I cleared my throat, and sang a song about a fish caught in a net. When I finished, the audience smiled, and clapped, some wiping tears from their eyes. I heard my Father boasting to the King of the Baltic how fabulous my voice was, and what a fine and delicate queen I would make. 

I admit that my voice is beautiful. Though it sounds vain, it is pure honesty for saying anything less would be a lie. 

But as for a queen? I was not born to be queen. A queen made noble choices and traded in her own life for a crown. I watched my sisters as they sang, and wondered how they could so desire a role that seemed such a hardship. Besides, I thought wryly, who ever heard of a queen who wasn't docile and soft spoken? That alone ruled me out. 

My sisters finished singing, and the ball began. Today I was sixteen years old, and I couldn't help but wondered if it would be the last birthday I spent in Norkindas. I sighed, but went out to the ball room to dance. I waved at the serving boy Rab, and he began to swim over. 

" Princess, are you needing anything," he asked courteously, his eyes dancing. I grinned at him-we had embarked on a risky friendship. I planned on strengthening it...I needed all the friends I could get with this Baltic issue hanging above my head. Before I could reply, a new, cold voice cut in. 

" Scurry along, serving boy," a cold voice drawled, slicing the water. 

I whipped my head around, but already knew who it was. Prince Kalius Mercundus Difalen the third of the Baltic sea had not changed a bit since childhood, when I had first met him. Marriage suggestions had begun then, and strengthened in the years. At first I had been mildly interested when I learned Kalius liked playing sports, which all of my sisters abhorred. But he played dirty, and it was only a reflection of his personality. 

Rab cast his eyes down, bowed to both of us, then left. Kalius bowed and took my hand. 

" May I have this dance, my princess," he stated, not asked as he took my hand and led me onto the floor. 

I opened my mouth to retort that I was no one's princess, particularly in his case, but I saw my father watching me out of the corner of my eye. Glaring fiercely at him, I deliberately led us toward the opposite side of the room, far away from my father's eyes. 

Kalius was beautiful, as much as I hate to say it. His cool blue eyes that reflected his blue tail regarded me as we danced, and his long white hair swirled with our movement. He had inherited height from his father and chiseled good looks from his mother. I could hate it and wish that his nose resembled a dolphin snout, but I couldn't change it. 

" Well Pearl, you've changed since I last saw you. Are you still rummaging around with the your servant friends in oyster beds and such?," he asked smoothly, holding my gaze. 

I hated him; now that we were beyond my father and the Baltic king, I spoke freely. 

" You haven't changed a bit, Kalius. Still ordering everyone around like you rule all the oceans? That was such an endearing trait of yours," I said sweetly, the sarcasm in my voice evident. 

Kalius put back his head and laughed, attracting the attention of every Merwomen around us. I resumed my glare, and waited to find out what he found so amusing. 

" Just because you're endeared with oyster diggers doesn't mean everyone is, Pearl 'of the sea'. Or more specifically, that crab racer servant you were talking to. He's in love with you, but I suppose you don't see that, do you? That always was you. Happily oblivious to the fact that there is no merman who wouldn't sell his tail for your glance," Kalius said mockingly, smiling at my fury. 

" Actually, his Crab races are very entertaining. Father likes them,"I told Kalius, daring him to disagree with my father. " And as for all those mermen, they don't 

" Come, Come, my Pearl. You're father simply tolerates him. A man of his status does not bother betting on crab races. That's the sport of the common classes," Kalius drawled, his eyes flickering as he hastily retraced his steps. 

Him and I were near equals; however, any insult on my father's name was treason, and above him. " Well, I enjoy the Crab races. Does that make me a lower class subject?" I demanded angrily as he twirled me around. 

" Your mother was only half noble, and known for her bad breeding. At least now that she's dead, royal blood may be bred again." Kalius told me simply. I simply stopped dancing and stared at him. 

" You horrible creature! How dare you say that, when you are in my father's kingdom? You are nothing but a slimy, obnoxious, eel! No wonder you're so willing to go through with this arranged marriage, no other merwoman would take you!," I hissed, fighting to control my voice and wishing that the last words had been true. 

None the less, Kalius colored slightly, his trained court mask gone. He was silent for a moment and I was smug with triumph when a look flashed across his face. 

" Perhaps I should apologize for that comment of your mother's blood. It's not her fault by any means that her daughter grew up to be a human lover." Upon seeing my astonished gaze, his smile widened. " As if I don't remember following you to wreck sites when we were younger. Truly, you surprise me Pearl." 

I had no retort for that, and just set my expression in a permanent scowl instead. We danced in silence, and I watched the faces of the people we swirled past. I knew what they all thought- the charming romance of the Princess of the Norkindas and Prince of the Baltic, a perfect love story to the outsider. 

" Don't worry. In the Baltic, we'll have that exercised out of you," he whispered in my ear, and I jerked back. 

Was I betrothed to a rock or a Prince? I almost wished he'd be mad at me instead of treating me as if I were a plaything that amused him. I couldn't contemplate marriage to Kalius, for all of his unbelievable good looks. I glanced over at my father, who was laughing with the King of the Baltic. Their servants and bodyguards surrounded them, and several nobles from both delegations laughed at the joke as well. No, if I tried to break off this marriage, Father would never forgive me. And even if he did, I would be shunned by my sisters, and constantly be reminded of a chance I gave up. The chance to be Queen of the Baltic, to finally be able to trade with the Baltic sea after all of these years of attempted treaties. Yes, my marriage will be good for both countries, I tried to tell myself unsuccessfully. 

" Purple eyes are so rare. You are still the only one in this Kingdom with them besides your grandmother, aren't you? Only in the royal line, I suppose. Maroon hair is more common, but I've yet to see another pair of purple eyes,"he mused, staring at me. 

I nodded, absent minded, not really interested in my eyes. Oh, I knew the songs that poets had written, of how my eyes glittered and flashed amethyst, but I didn't care. They marked me immediately as the youngest princess, and it was hard to go anywhere disguised. 

Bored, I began to count the number of jewels he had on. It was a miracle he could swim straight with them all on. I was tempted to ask, but kept my mouth shut. The sooner this was over, the best. 

" Is Conchita still enraptured with that lordling? Darlen, his name?" 

" Darlycon" I snapped back to focus. 25 jewels. This had to be a record. 

Kalius sighed, and the next dance began. I smiled, knowing that after the song had finished I could retire. Bored silence ensured as we danced again. 

" You'll have to get rid of that scowl when you move to the Baltic palace. Honestly Pearl, any other of your sisters would feel honored that the Baltic has finally chosen to make arrangements with Norkindas. It's been scrabbling for centuries to get hold of trade rights, just as your sisters are to get hold of me. You seem to be happy for neither," Kalius mused as we moved toward the right. 

I let out a snort. " My sisters haven't seen what you're really like. Looks may be a large part of our lives, but in your case, it can't overpower personality. Come to think of it, why don't you marry one of them instead! I will personally hand you over! Trust me, my dear prince, my affection for you doesn't last past my father's eyes," I said through clenched teeth. 

Kalius raised his eyebrows, then narrowed them. 

" Because you are the most beautiful daughter of King Oceanius. Because of the tales we hear of you as the ' jewel of the sea', the most beautiful merwoman in all the oceans. The merwoman with the purple eyes. If I marry a legend, I become a legend. Be thankful that your appearance and voice precedes your personality, Pearl. " 

" How funny. I was thinking the same about you, Kalius," I said sweetly, still glaring at him. 

He laughed, but his laughter was not kind-it never was. As the song came to a close, I bemused possibilities to annoy him. 

" So if I crashed into a great white shark, which conveniently ripped off one of my arms and caused my eye color to change green, and because of this I became as wide as a whale, would you still want to marry me?" I asked him. 

He raised an eyebrow and ignored me. I continued, to his annoyance. 

"What if, for instance, all of my hair fell off. Would you still want to marry me?" I could live with having a shaved head for awhile. 

" That would be no problem. You could just stay indoors until it grew back," he retorted. 

The recluse bald queen. Wouldn't the people love me. 

" Just pretend that it never grew back. What would you do?" 

" I'd get you a wig. A gold one, perhaps. It would set your eyes off." 

The dance ended, and our unplayful banter ceased. He swept a deep bow to me. Our eyes met, and we regarded each other with suspicion. All the ball room watched us, to see our final greeting. We had both been trained, and knew the appropriate response, if not the one I wished to do. 

" My dear Princess of Norkindas, until next time we meet," Kalius told me smoothly 

I forced a delighted smile, and replied with just as much grace, "the pleasure would be mine, milord." 

The crowd cheered and smiled as they always did when Kalius and I met. It was only once a year up until now; but soon it would be constant, and the thought turned my stomach. I had to get out, away from it all. 

I excused myself after several more pleasantries, and swam past the columns as quickly as I could. I didn't stop until I reached my grandmother's garden. 

Since my mother's death, she had essentially raised us. Particularly me; my memory of my mother was brief and short. Her gardens were beautiful and reeked importance; she was considered a wise woman, and my father permitted her to where twelve oyster shells on her tail, making her the most esteemed woman in the sea. 

" There is only one merwoman in all the world who would miss a ball in her honor," my grandmother's wise, graceful voice mused from behind me, and I turned around to see her. 

" Ma Cahill-grandalia de l'mere," I said, quickly lowering my gaze when I said her respected title. Then I hugged her and fell in stride next to her. 

My grandmother had aged wisely over her life; she was near the end of her magnificent years. Still, her deep sea blue eyes held the answers to many secrets. I was her favorite, and she made no secret of it. 

" Ah Pearl, you look lovely, as always. What brings you here tonight?" 

I hesitated for a moment, but went on ahead. " Nothing truly, grandmother. I've just been thinking a lot, lately. I'll be married to Kalius soon, if the treaty goes through......." I left my sentence hanging. 

My grandmother furrowed her brow. " He is like his grandfather. Your father is a fool to marry you to him, the treaty will only break several years no matter what. And you, Pearl! Could he of picked Meryliese, or Conchita at least? You are not made to be a queen," my grandmother scoffed. 

She had mentioned it once to my father, and only once. Now that he was king, she made no move to try to control the throne, and if he rejected something, she let it lie. I wished that her methods were different. 

" The kelp forest grows in the South, and trade routes are blocked off there; your father is wise in not wanting to disturb the sea witch," my grandmother told me as I opened my mouth to speak. 

After she brought that point up, I could not argue. In fact, I couldn't stand any more human contact as it was. 

" Grandmother, excuse me, but I need some time to think by myself," I told her, then called her by her appropriate name. 

She studied me for a moment, then laid her hand on the top of my head. " Horrible things can work out for the best at times, Pearl. There are many worse fates that could happen. But you shouldn't worry, Kalius will not be yours," she told me quietly, then turned away. 

I puzzled over that, then turned to swim off into the open sea. My grandmother was a renown wise woman; anything words she said were heeded as good advice. 

So much was changing in my life, for the worse. I could feel the sea churning, and realized that a storm was coming. Rough water was ahead. I sighed, but was glad-storms tended to calm me. As I swam, I tried to remember the human god....specifically, what his minions were called. Then I smiled as I recalled it. Angels. 


	4. Storm

Chapter three   
  
  
  


Eric 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


The prince's ship was unlike anything I had come across in my life. Even after the several days I had sailed on it, I could still scarcely believe my fantastic luck. The ship was magnificent, everything out of a dream. We sailed on the sea like we controlled it. 

The sailing was fine for the first few days. The fish were unusually plentiful, and the dolphins leapt high, following our boat. I tossed them a few fish we had brought in, and they laughed their thanks. I grinned at them, and watched the horizon. Tomorrow we would be in Göteborg. There had been a little rain earlier in the days, and that had worried the captain a bit. The dark, menacing storm clouds that loomed overhead I only hoped would be a slight shower once again. I tried to push Catherine's voice out of my head. 

" I don't think you should get on that boat Eric. I have a bad feeling about it." her voice echoed in my head. I shook my head, as I knew that Catherine was just overreacting as usual. How I had even gotten on this ship was amusing. In truth, despite Catherine's lack of knowledge of it, it had been the name of her father himself that had pulled the strings to get me on the Prince's boat. His name alone had raised the eyebrows of the first mate, and earned me the last place on board. All the other sailors were well dressed, higher class then I. Lighting suddenly illuminated the dark sky. 

" Get the sails down!" someone shouted, and suddenly the entire boat began stirring. Several men climbed up, and began the long task of taking them down. 

" Isn't that just like those royals. Always worrying that a little taste of the ocean is going to get them." One of the younger sailors grumbled. A few more joined us. 

" Just our luck a storm comes a day before we reach port. If I didn't know better, I'd say that someone was controlling the weather." I snorted, as did a few other men, until a rusty voice stopped us. 

" I wouldn't be laughin' if I were ye. I'd be praying." 

" Why old man? It is a harmless storm." The old sailor was the oldest man on the boat; His white hair and wrinkled skin showed that. He hobbled on the cane, but at one time he had been a strong man. His eyes were deep, brown pools of wisdom and knowledge. 

" Because it ain't the Sea that's causin this. It's the Sea Witch, controlling the ocean in her lair." he rasped. 

" The Sea Witch is an old wive's tale. Everyone knows that no one can control the ocean." 

" Oh no, my son. That is where you are wrong. Only the Sea knows the depth of the Sea, I will give you that. But the Sea Witch is another matter. She controls the ocean's raging them whenever she wants to, sinking fleets of ships. She rises a hand, and the oceans bow down to her, making immense waves. The merfolk and the people fear her alike-- for the ocean is a very powerful thing, and the Sea Witch may do whatever she pleases. And that is why, on this day, the Ship will sink. All of you will drown." he told them all. 

There was dead silence. No one had the gall to laugh. Finally one of them spoke up. 

" Old man, I do not know who you think you are, but what I do know is that you'd best not be threatening the Prince's sailors, unless you prefer swimming alongside the boat. Even if this grand boat did sink, surely one of us would survive." The old man's eyes switched to me. 

" You will not die. Oh no, you will not die." Another lighting bolt struck, this one loud and close. Immediately we leaped into action, anchoring the ship and helping the men who were getting the sails down. 

" Hang on! Waves a coming!" a man shouted. My eyes snapped to the voice, and that was the last I remembered seeing. What I saw was a dark, black wave the size of a castle, looming over us. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Pearl 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


I didn't realize how close to the surface I was until a wave knocked me down. I gazed up in wonder from a safe distance; they were stronger then I had thought. All above me, the ocean raged it's fury, with waves thrashing and tumbling down. The sea witch was causing trouble again. I gazed at it for a moment, taking it all in. The surface was so close! Yet even I didn't dare to go up. Searching human ships underwater was one thing; venturing into the human's land was another. However, I was content to watch the activity above me, and be glad I was beneath it. 

A slight darkness suddenly covered me, and my eyes darted up. High above us, a dark shadow was coming down at an alarming speed. A ship was sinking. My eyes peered at it with fascination, and my breath caught. 

A ship. Sinking. There were humans on it. A thrilled, excited fear paced through my veins, and I gazed at it, filled with wonder. Within several moments, bodies began to flounder in the surface above me. I gazed at them, confused for a moment. 

Then, I remembered. Humans couldn't breathe underwater. I cursed myself, wondering how I could of forgotten that in the first place. My throat suddenly caught as I realized that they were dying. 

A shiver ran through me and a feeling of horror replaced my amazement. As I have said, I am not meant to be a Queen because of my rebellious nature. And it was only that, that alone that made my tail propel me forward. 

Knowing perfectly well that my father would kill me, along with the rest of Norkindas, I swam as fast as I could toward a flailing shape. Speeding up as fast as I could, I burst to the surface. Wind ripped at my face like a current. My eyes were blinded by the brightness, and took several moments to adjust. Merfolk can see in the dark, and our eyes can adjust to any area, with no sunlight or too much sunlight. My vision came back. I looked around frantically for someone, a human. And then I spotted him. The one I had seen kicking so fervently. He was floating upside down in the water, something humans do when their dead. I swam over to him and lifted his head in the air, and with a swift movement, whipped him hard in the back with my tail. The man coughed up water, and blinked. I smiled. I had found a human   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Erik 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


I was falling in the dark water. Most of the sailors couldn't swim, they were afraid of what lurked within the water. They were dead now, probably. As the last bubble of oxygen escaped my lips, I closed my eyes and resigned myself to death. I'm sorry Catherine, I thought silently as I slipped into darkness. 

Something grabbed my hair and yanked me up. The wind raged at my face, but I hardly cared at this point. 

" Breathe!," a feminine voice told me forcefully. 

Was I dead? My lungs, water was filled with them.... 

Suddenly, something cracked across my back. I coughed up water, and inhaled air. It was the sweetest thing I had tasted in my life. No sooner did I have it, then did a wave push me back down. 

This is it, I thought, closing my eyes again. I've been given a shot at life to have it taken away again. Suddenly, I was yanked up again to the surface. This time I willed my legs to move. After years of labor, they didn't fail me. 

" Keep on kicking. I didn't realize humans were this heavy," the feminine voice said again. 

Had I gone to heaven? There were no women on board the ship. My head hurt, my back hurt, I could barely breathe, and I was still in the Ocean. It occurred to me immediately who this had to be. 

" Sea Witch!" I managed to croak. 

" Sea Witch? That ugly old hag that starts a storm every time she's upset? I think not!" the feminine voice told me again. Before I could ask who she was, a wave came over again, and I saw darkness. 


	5. Great Whites

  
  


Chapter four   
  
  
  
  
  


Erik 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


I blinked my eyes. The heat of the sun shone down on my face, and my lips were cracked from dehydration. Coughing, I pushed myself upright, slicked back my hair, and looked around to see where I was. Then stared, as it everything came back to me. 

I was off shore at least three miles, and the sea glittered all around me. I was on a rock, of some sort. It had completely morphed since my last time in conscience, when the ship had sank........ 

" Oh good, you're alive. It would of been a pity if you had died. Especially all that time I spent lugging you in. I didn't realize that humans were so heavy," a melodious voice drawled. 

My head shot to the right, and a girl leaned on the rock out of the water. 

I have died, this is some delusional stage before death, I thought to myself. Smiling at the idea, I began laughing hysterically and laid back down. God was playing tricks with me, merely to be cruel. First, he placed land within my sight, then he sent this girl. I had to wait until I passed, until I was off into the next world. 

The girl leaned over to look at me, and raised her eyebrow. 

" You thought I was the sea witch. Who are you?," she asked inquisitively. 

Still laughing at the absurdity of my death, I turned to look at her. 

I stared at her for a moment as she waited for my answer. Her long, thick hair was a brilliant maroon, and her skin resembled the finest porcelain. Her fine features were set off by her eyes, which glittered and swirled a deep purple. She was absolutely beautiful, and I concluded immediately that she was an angel. 

I cleared my throat to answer her...perhaps then she would take me into the next world. 

" I'm Erik Rayner, fisherman and mortal. End this and let us continue on the journey to Heaven," I said drowsily. 

My head raged with what I would of thought was fever if I wasn't dead. The girl peered at me once more, with her large purple eyes. Then something dawned on her. 

" Oh, you believe your dead, and you're going to your human religion place, that man you call God," she said, pleased with her conclusion. 

I lifted my eyebrow at her. What sort of angel spoke that sort of blasphemy? She laughed at my expression, and continued talking. 

" Well, I don't know of this 'God' you speak of. My people turn into sea foam at the end of their lives, we have no immortal land to go to. We have our holy mother ocean, who breathed life into us long ago. But I don't know why I'm telling you about religion at all; neither of us are dead or in danger of being, for that matter," the angel told me, smiling. 

Her brilliant smile illuminated her face, and I could see no flaws or tiny imperfections. I stared at her, aware that this seemed to be the only thing I was capable of doing. 

" Where am I then?," I demanded. 

My faith in religion disappeared as millions of questions raced in my mind. The girl shrugged her shoulders, and I realized that her long hair was the only thing covering her breasts. I quickly looked away, but the girl seemed to take no heed of my glance.   
  


" Where are you? I have absolutely no idea. Your maps are different from ours. The point is that humans need land to live, so I dragged you as far as I could. How do you survive without a tail?" 

" And I'm sure you, being the little swimmer here, must have fins?," I said sarcastically. I felt no need to be polite to an apparition. Her purple eyes danced. 

" As a matter of fact....." 

With one swift motion, she slid out of the water, revealing a long, purple, scaly tail. 

I blinked, then collapsed flat on my back. It was impossible. You are dead Eric, you are dead. They don't exist. You're feverish, tired, dehydrated. She doesn't exist. 

The girl was inches from my face a moment later, clearly worried. 

" Oh good, I was afraid I killed you." 

I closed my eyes, and thoughts raced through my head. This is a feverish dream that you cannot escape. Nothing more. When I opened my eyes, she was watching me with an innocent curiosity. 

" What are you?," I demanded, then smiled. I was demanding a feverish allusion to give me answers. The girl, to my annoyance, rolled her eyes. 

" I should of let you drown. Of all the floundering humans, I pick you. He asks, 'what are you,'" she said, more to herself then me. 

I glared at her. Upon seeing my face, she let out a laugh that sounded like the ocean and waterfalls and birds and magic at the same time. My anger faded at the sound. It was the most beautiful thing I had heard in my life, and if the tales were true, I knew why sailors would sail into rocks for a girl like the one in front of me. 

" Pearl. Call me Pearl. You would call me, as humans put it, ' a mermaid. You are Erik, is that how you say it?" she asked, smiling. She continued when I shook my head. " Tell me about your people." 

I raised an eyebrow. She arched one back, higher then mine. Finally I grinned and spoke. I might as well humor my dream. 

" Well, first of all, I live in a fishing village...................." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Pearl 

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Erik. The first human I had ever seen. I instantly loved everything about him-his light brown hair, his bright blue eyes, his deep voice, his muscular body and handsome chiseled features. I had never seen anything like him before, even in mermen. He was exciting and interesting and mysterious. 

All of my questions I had ever had about humans were answered, and I answered his. 

" I don't understand something, though. How do you see down there? It's so dark." Erik peered down at the dark waters. 

" Merfolk's eyes aren't like yours. I can see in the dark, I can see in blinding light. Our eyes can adjust. Tell me again what it feels like to have two tails." 

" Legs." 

" Legs or tails, it makes no difference. Tell me." 

Erik opened his mouth to tell me, but then he stopped and looked out at something. 

" What's that?," he asked. 

I scanned the horizon, searching for what he was looking at. And then I saw it . I should of seen it sooner. Most humans would mistake it for a dolphin; Erik was smarter then that. He knew it wasn't the fin of an innocent Dolphin fin. Dolphin fins looked nothing like Great White fins. I stared at it in horror for a moment. Erik sensed something was wrong. 

" Pearl, are you-." 

He didn't get a chance to finish. I turned around, and put my mouth on his. It wasn't a passionate kiss, like they sing of in tales. It was only for a moment, and it was only to bestow a mermaid's gift to him. I poured magic into the kiss, and felt it transferring it from myself to him when I broke away. 

" You will be able to breathe underwater and swim as fast as I can for twenty currents. Swim, toward land! I can keep it busy" 

He stared at me as if I were insane. I pushed Eric into the water, and flung myself in as well. Only instead of swimming toward the land, or swimming down, I picked up a broken shell that had found it's way on the rock. The shark had disappeared underwater, and I knew he would be going for Eric. Shark never bothered with the merfolk unless they were the only prey around. Clenching my teeth, I dragged the point of the shell down my arm. Dark red blood oozed out. I splashed at the surface, swimming as close as I dared to the shark. It turned sharply as it smelled the blood. It was debating whether to go after Eric or me. I splashed, swimming closer to the shark. I smiled. I would be able to swim away fast enough. Suddenly, I sensed something behind my back. I turned to see a great white, jaws open, rushing at me. I dived, and it missed me by a hairs length. But wait, the shark hadn't been on that side..... to my horror, I realized there were two. Circling me. I was trapped. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Catherine 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*   
  


Erik would be home today. I was so excited, I could barely contain myself. I did my hair up and wore my nicest gown, and waited in the parlor, sewing. I hated sewing, but it was necessary. Not just to pass the time. To shove that awful feeling I had in my head away. After all the days, the feeling was nearly gone. I heard a knock on the door. 

" I'll get it!," I practically screamed, leaping up to get it before one of the servants did. 

Racing to the door, I flung it open with a huge smile, ready to fling myself in Eric's arms; both of my parents were on a trip to Copenhagen. Instead, there was a grim faced man. 

" My Father isn't available right now, sir," I told him, starting to close the door already from disappointment. 

" Are you the Lady Catherine?" 

I looked up, surprised. 

" My new dresses aren't supposed to come in until next month. Has Anna hired help?" 

The man shook his head, and for the first time I noticed the royal symbol embroidered on his coat. 

" Milady, there has been an accident." 

As soon as he said the words, I knew what had happened. My face paled, my eyes stared at him. 

" Not Erik. Erik is coming home to me." 

The man hesitated, looking at me with the unmistakable expression of pity. Even before he said it, tears welled up in my eyes. 

" The royal ship, Lady of the Sea sank. All perished. You have my and the King's deepest apologies to have to bring you this news." 

He said a few more things about how Erik had died honorably, and how he would begin his new life in God's Kingdom, and how I could still talk to Erik through prayer. But I didn't cry. 

" Thank you, Sir," I said quietly. 

He kissed my hand, gave me another look of pity, and left. I went up to the balcony, watching the Seagulls fly past. The Ocean was beautiful. I remembered the Grand Ship sailing away, and I remembered Erik shouting to me from the edge of the boat. What had he said? Then I remembered. Take care of yourself! I love you, Catherine! That was when I sat down, and let the tears stream down my cheeks. 


	6. Washed ashore

Chapter five   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Pearl 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


It wasn't the first time I had been corned by a great white. They tended to lurk near ship wrecks, and as that was where I spent the majority of my time, I saw them often. They weren't even near the most dangerous creature in the ocean, but it was extremely hard to kill one. Occasionally some of my Father's prize guards came back with one, but that was rare. The Whites were usually solitary hunters. But I didn't have time to ponder why the two had decided to form a pack. 

As they circled closer, panic overwhelmed me at last. I would have to dive down as deep as I could; that was my only hope. I whirled around to Eric who looked like he was in shock. 

" Swim! Swim! I'll distract them," I screamed, and immediately dove down, falling into the dark abyss beneath me. It was a pointless cause. The sharks raced after me, their large, powerful tails letting them glide easily through the water. My heart skipped a beat as I realized I wouldn't be able to out swim them. I threw myself against the bottom of the ocean floor, and covered my face with my hands. I didn't want the white's gaping, razor sharp jaws to be the last thing I saw. I braced myself for the impact. 

It didn't come. 

I opened my eyes in surprise, and blood clouded the water. Erik's hand grabbed my wrist, and pulled me past one slashed shark, that was beginning to float to the surface. It had been slashed at the throat instead of the tail, as my father's men usually did. I shook loose the two tailed man's grip. 

" I told you to swim! What in the sea's name were you thinking? There's another one! Humans!," I said angrily, saying the word human as an insult, like most merfolk did. Erik looked surprised as I spoke, and I was too busy looking around nervously for the other one. 

" I'm not leaving you! You saved my life, now I save--," 

" Go! Just go-," I screamed, and pushed him out of the way as the other white came at last. One I might be able to outwit. I met the cool, dark blue eyes once more. 

" Go," I said one last time, with an soft urgency in my voice. He stared at me for the slightest moment. Then, as if he had not heard a word I said, he dropped a small object in my hand, with a sharp end on it. 

A dagger. 

Merwomen were not allowed to use the tools of mermen. I would be drastically punished if I were caught using something like the tool Eric had just given me, especially as it was a human tool. 

The shark, seeing it's dead companion, lunged at me, it's jaws snapping. Eric went for it's gills, but the shark's powerful tail whipped him away. I was mesmerized by the blade, so amazed that I didn't realize as the shark's jaw closed tight on my tail. 

The pain was excruciating, so horrible that I couldn't even cry out. The blood began to seep out, and the pressure on my tail increased so drastically, that I finally realized what was about to happen. I was going to be snapped in half. 

And so I did the only logical thing left to do. I took the dagger and drove it down into the shark's head. 

The shark thrashed wildly for a moment, losing it's grip on me. I wiggled free of the jaws, and Erik grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. I glanced at the dagger a second time, and pulled it out of the dying sharks' head. Taking the blade, I let myself sink down to the bottom of the sea. I laid my head down for a moment, taking slow, deep breaths. My tail hurt like a thousand sword fish had hacked at it. I closed my eyes, wishing that it would go away. 

" Pearl," the deep voice asked me, sounding concerned. " Pearl, are you alright?" 

I nodded, gritted my teeth, and pushed myself up. I had found him, now I needed to get him back to the shore. It would be much harder now, because the magic of my kiss would wear off any moment. 

Erik's face changed at that moment, and I realized that it was already in effect. We swam to the surface, and Erik burst up, gasping for air. He clung to the rock, lifting himself up on it. My face fell. 

" The magic's worn off. I won't be able to do it again, at least not for awhile," I told him, slightly disappointed and annoyed. He nodded, not seeming the least bit fazed by my tone. I noticed how muscular his chest was, and realized that he was stronger then I had perceived. He was studying the horizon, in the opposite direction of land. He suddenly spoke. 

" That's a man out there! By god, that's a man," Erik exclaimed, as if he thought he were the last man in the ocean. I followed his gaze, and sure enough, I saw a distant figure clinging to driftwood. I turned to Erik. 

" You swim toward the shore. There's another storm coming up, and you may be able to beat it if you swim fast enough. I'll go after him and bring him to the shore," I told him, more stating the fact then asking him to do it. I'll be the first to admit that being raised as a princess has made me tend give out frequent orders. Erik studied me for a moment. 

" Are you a dream? Or did I hit my head? I keep on waiting to wake up." 

I rolled my eyes. " Yes, you hit your head and are now hallucinating. I'm actually just a talking whale. 

Erik stared at me for another moment, then laughed. I liked his laugh. It was deep and reassuring. He turned to look at the shore line off in the distance, and I slid into the murky waters below, without making a sound. 

" You know, Pearl, am I--," Erik began saying as he turned around. He abruptly stopped when he saw that I wasn't there anymore. I watched him for a moment, knowing he couldn't see me. His dark blue eyes peered down into the water, watching for me. After a few moments, Erik shook his head, and looked back to the shore line, examining it. 

Despite my injured tail, I could still swim fast. It took longer then usual to reach the human, as my tail made it harder to battle the currents and the waves. The storm clouds that had thrown Erik overboard the day before had caught up to him. The man was lucky I had spotted him. 

He was clinging to a piece of driftwood, and his eyes were closed. I cautiously approached him, something new for me as I lack common sense. I studied the man carefully. His pale blonde hair was tangled with seaweed, and his skin was the color of a fishes belly. Jewels covered his fingers. 

He was someone important, I gathered that much. Enough jewels to rival Kalius, if not more. Miracle he hadn't sank. I looked more closely at him, and realized that he had a royal insignia of some sort. A prince. My male, human counterpart. 

Filled with curiosity, I poked his nose. He didn't move. Was it dead? 

I was too busy looking at the different rings on his fingers that I didn't notice his eye lids flutter open. I glanced up at the dark brown eyes, and let out a scream, startled. Then I immediately wanted to slap myself. I had killed a great white, but when a human opened his eyes I was screaming like the destruction of the sea was coming. But of course, that would happen when my father found me. 

The prince stared at me for a moment, then let out a few words. 

" Thank you.........," he said, then shut them. He had better not of died on me. 

The prince didn't move again. Glancing at the angry, brooding clouds, I at last grabbed the prince and made way for the shore. 

It took even longer getting back, and I had to double the distance. Once the prince kicked me, and I dropped him by accident. After that, I had to keep a tighter grip on him, which was hard for me, especially with my tail. 

Merfolk heal fast, because of the magic in us. If I had been resting, I would already be half way healed. But as I've said before, I lack common sense. 

The shore approached me after awhile. It had been a long way to go for a human. Eric was laying on the shore, in a deep sleep, probably from exhaustion. He had looked feverish earlier, and I supposed it was because of the water. I was a bit chilly, so the humans had to be freezing. 

I saw no one on the shore, other then Eric. I slid up on the sandy beach, and placed the prince by Eric gently. I sprinkled them with sand and seaweed. That would guard them, for now. 

" Good luck, Eric," I told him softly, gazing at him. I brushed back a lock of his raven black hair. Suddenly, I heard voices. Human voices. 

Terror seized me. How could I have been so foolish? Even as headstrong and foolhardy as I was, even I knew better then to be caught on shore when humans were about. I turned around and pushed myself back into the water, and disappeared beneath the waves, just as the first rays of 

sunlight were peaking over the horizon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Catherine 

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" My lady, in all due respect, you cannot continue this insane quest to cover every area of the beach! All of Denmark mourns for those who perished, but there is nothing you can do about it! If the prince didn't survive, no one survived! And lurking around on the beach at sunrise isn't going to change it," my maid Mary exclaimed angrily, finally losing her patience with me. 

I scowled at her, and continued to gaze out at the sea. I knew Mary meant no harm, but her presence was annoying anyway. Along with the rest of my servants, who were obligated to follow me. They had no idea what I was going through. 

" Do not speak to me like that," I said angrily, and slapped her across the face. Mary instantly fell silent, being reminded of her place. I continued to walk along the beach, occasionally picking up shells that I liked. 

Erik loved walking along the beach. I had never really liked getting my feet sandy, and I usually preferred to stay indoors. But ever since....ever since the news had come, I found myself doing things that he had usually begged me to do. Like long walks at sunrise. 

Tears sprang to my eyes, but I didn't wipe them. I didn't want any of servants to feel pity for me. Why Erik? Erik had been so good, so wonderful! What had I done to have him taken away from me? 

A glimmer of purple coming from the ocean caught my eye, and I turned abruptly to see what it was. The ocean was calm and smooth, and there was no purple. I walked on miserably. 

" Milady, we need to be turning back," one of the servants said nervously. I nodded slightly. 

" Just a bit further." 

Mary, who had fallen silent since I reprimanded her, spoke up again. 

" Your father said that he was having guests over, milady Catherine. You'd best get back so we can change your dress and jewels." The other three servants nodded, shooting thankful looks at Mary. I felt guilty that I had slapped her. The servants didn't know any better. 

" I suppose.......," I said, turning around. And then I stopped. 

Two men were lying on the beach, fifty feet away. 

" Milady, Stop!," Mary said, sounding hysterical as I kicked off my slippers and began running down the beach. Could it be? Was it possible? 

I collapsed on the beach in a heap in front of Erik and another man. 

" Erik? Are you alive? Oh please god, Erik!," I shouted, clutching my golden cross. His eyelids fluttered. 

" Pearl......," he said weakly. I felt his forehead. He was consumed with fever. The man next to him didn't look much better, but I would tend to him in a minute. 

" Pearls? There are no pearls, it's your Catherine, Cat. There is no pearl. Erik, can you hear me?" 

Something in Erik's eyes changed abruptly, and he seemed to see me for the first time. 

" I thought I would never see you again.........," he told me. Tears sprung in my eyes, but this time they were in happiness. I leaned down, and in front of my maid servants, kissed him on the lips. I wasn't aware of the purple eyes watching me from behind the rocks in the wild sea. 


	7. ..........A year later

A year later............

***************

Eric

***************

The sky was streaked with purple, pink, and orange clouds. The calm, azure ocean brushed up against the sand, bringing in shells, and taking them out. The sea breeze ruffled my hair, whistling it's soft, eerie song. Leaning on the balcony, I gazed out at the ocean, taking in the miles of vast, blue space. The sun rose hesitantly over the horizon. Even as the Prince's most trusted adviser, I was still a fisherman at heart. 

It had been a year since I had found myself ashore, with the prince lying next to me. A deadly fever had taken hold of both of us, but like we had survived the sea, the prince and I also survived the fever. Soon afterwards, I had become a lord and the Prince's most trusted advisor as a reward for saving his life. I lived in the palace now, and my new wealth kept my family well cared for at home. Catherine lived at the palace with her ladies as well, since she had been the one who found the prince and I. I had proposed to her only a month ago, and she had giddily accepted. The Prince and I became close companions, drawn together by being favored by the sea. I had the woman I loved, the money I had dreamed of, and fame beyond belief. I should of been satisfied with my life.

But I wasn't. I was haunted by a dream. A dream that was so beautiful, I couldn't call it a nightmare. The salty sea air rose into my nostrils, and I inhaled deeply as I closed my eyes.

It was always the same. It started out as a nightmare, in fact. I would be drowning, and my lungs would be screaming for air. I would relive the moment when I lost consciousness, as I realized that I was about to die.

But then, suddenly, I could breathe again. Because there would be this ethereal, intoxicating angel in front of me. Her hair was a long, silky red, interwoven with pearls. Her skin was soft and smooth, and her features fine and delicate. She had a wit of her own, and contradicted me as if she were a man. Her melodious voice rang like an angel's, if it wasn't more beautiful. But it was her eyes that stayed with me the longest. They were a wild, swirling purple, filled with intelligence, beauty, and laughter. In her eyes, there was an unexplainable bond that tied us together. 

But I would always turn around for a moment. And when I turned back, the angel was replaced by Catherine. As soon as I saw Catherine's face, I would hear, in the back of my head, a melodious voice whispering, " Good luck Eric." 

Immediately after that, I would wake up with the sea calling to me. 

It wasn't a bad ending to a dream, many would think. Catherine was the love of my life. Many men had and still did fawn over her, showering her with gifts and promises, even though they knew that I courted her. 

I did not remember the time from where the black wave had washed me overboard to the time I had been found on the beach. I was seventy miles off shore; how had I managed to get myself on shore without drowning? As a fisherman, I knew that the sea had reasons of her own for sparing the lives of men. But still, one thing would never leave me with an explanation; the prince and I had been found high up on the dunes, too far for the sea to have washed us in. 

" This is perhaps my favorite place in all of the land," the Prince told me quietly, his voice startling my thoughts. 

Prince Christian only several months older then myself. Even in the early morning, he had attired himself in a pale blue, with sapphire rings on his fingers to match. His pale, wavy hair was tied back, and his deep brown eyes were the only evidence to show how he had aged. The shipwreck had changed him, as it had changed me. 

He too, came out on the balcony in the morning. How he went past his hordes of guards and servants was a marvel that I both laughed at and admired. 

" It is calming, my Prince," I replied with ease. Christian felt the same bond with the sea as I did. After all, for some unknown reason, it had spared us from a watery grave. 

Christian took a glance at me, his brown eyes meeting my blue ones. He held my gaze for a moment before looking back out at the sea. 

" You see her too, don't you," he said quietly, tugging on his ebony leather glove. 

I glanced at him surprised, but the Prince continued to stare out into the sea. 

" I'm afraid I don't understand the question," I replied. 

The Prince let out a soft laugh. " You know who I mean. Her. I see her at night sometimes too. I'm always drowning, but when I open my eyes, the goddess Venus is before me. She saves me from the sea. As soon as I awaken after I dream of her, the sea calls to me." 

I took one last glance at the ocean before I turned to walk back inside. At the entrance, I stopped, and called out to the prince. " I know who you're talking about, Christian." 

Books took up a great deal of my time. As I could no longer spend time with the sea as I had as a fisherman, I was forced to find other things to occupy my time. Books were indeed one of those things. Anything I could get my hands on, I read. My education had been limited, but within the year, I was considered a scholar around the palace. But it wasn't just books that captured my attention. I also began the art of fencing, and learned how to ride a horse and hunt properly. I was a fast learner, and picked this all up within a year. I began to draw and paint again. But I had nearly every day to do this, so I suppose it wasn't completely fair. But all the same, it was more then most nobility did. 

" Eric!," Catherine, my bride to be, called out to me later that day. 

She caught me by surprise; I hadn't expected to see Catherine enter the library. Though she adored music, dancing, and other fine arts, Catherine detested reading. But for me it was perhaps the one indoor activity that I relished, and was yet another reason the Prince and I got along well. The tiny blonde ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck. I took a step back in surprise, but caught her with ease. She was a light thing, all bone and no skin. She looked particularly happy at the moment, so I knew she had something up her sleeve. 

" What's going on in your mind now, Cat," I asked her. 

A frown immediately appeared on her face as she realized that I knew she was keeping something from me. She gave a small sigh before giving in. 

" Merchants from every land out there are arrived in town last night! And this year's ball is coming up, so I desperately want to get some material for a new dress."

The ball that we had planned attending last year. The ball that had never happened because of the Prince's near death. I suppressed a sigh of my own. In the year I had been at the palace, I had learned to hate social and political gatherings. In court, everyone had two faces, and they showed the one that appealed most to the person they were trying to please. But for a reason unknown to me, Catherine thrived on them. I stayed the minimum time. 

She gazed around at the massive palace library, the largest in the land. Thousands of books lined the walls, tucked in polished chestnut bookcases. Exotic paintings with hunting and feast scenes lined the walls, and animal skin rugs covered the glistening wood floors. The most magnificent feature, however, were the humongous windows that touched the floor and the roof. They let light stream inward, and gave a view of the Baltic up close. 

" You read far too much, Eric. It tisn't healthy," Catherine told me teasingly. She brushed back a wisp of dark blonde hair that had escaped from her bun, and leaned down close to me, awaiting my answer. 

" Would I ever pass the chance to go someplace with you," I asked her. She gave a small, unladylike shrug that brought a grin to my face. 

" Don't lie to yourself. Do you have a carriage prepared?," I asked her. 

Catherine nodded, and grabbed for my hand. I abruptly dropped the book and let her lead me to the carriage. When Catherine was around, everything else waited.

I knew I was lucky that I had proposed a month ago. Catherine's father had lost patience with me long ago, as my family had. But Catherine remained utterly devoted, despite my lack of an offer. As soon as I had the ring, I had asked her. After all, I had an estate, I had her love, I had people supporting me; it was odd why I couldn't force the words. At times I wanted to kick myself; I loved her, she loved me. It was insane that I had doubts about our marriage. 

" Eric, come on! If you keep on walking like this, the ball will be three months past by the time we get there," Catherine exclaimed, still teasing. I smiled, and offered her my hand as she stepped into the carriage. 

  
  
  
  


*****************

Pearl

*****************

The Sunset was one of the only wrecks my Father had never discovered. It was well hidden, sandwiched in a crevasse that was hidden by an underwater cliff. The overgrowth of plants covered it so well, I myself might of missed it if I hadn't dropped my comb down in it. The Sunset was so sacred to me, I had never even shared the place with Merla. In fact, I was certain that I was the only merfolk who knew of it. 

After glancing around, I was satisfied that I was alone. I dived down and glided through a broken window. 

It was biggest amount of human items I had ever seen in one place. As soon as I entered the ship, I felt almost as if I were walking on land myself. The floorboards were rotting, and I was careful not to rest my weight on it for long. 

The Sunset was what humans would call a 'merchant' ship. Swords lay strewn on the floor, along with other weapons. and other wonders were all over the place. Gold coins had lost their shine to the murky waters long ago, but the jewels had not. There were even pearls, although they were not as fine as the pearls of the sea that my attendants wove in my hair. 

I swam downward, eyeing all of my treasures. I never took them from the ship, for fear my father might discover them. I shuddered at the thought of the punishment that I would get. Pushing my mind from the subject, I flicked my tail and swam to one of my favorite things. 

The 'mirror' fascinated me, and had confused me for a long time. I had grown up to hearing people talk of the 'seventh sister's beauty', and how I was my mother reborn. But as nearly everyone, I had never actually seen my reflection. When I had first discovered the ship and looked into the mirror, I had screamed in fright. I had actually began pleading with mirror not to tell my father that I was down here. It had taken me several moments to realize that the girl in the mirror....well, was me. 

And at that moment, I had felt a tug of my mother. She and I had been the only ones in the kingdom with purple eyes. " Alia loved all her girls, I know that for sure. But you, little Pearl, you were different. Perhaps it was the eyes, perhaps it was the voice. But whatever it was, you were the one girl she insisted on naming, and the one she doted on," my grandmother had told me once. Her death was something children whispered about occasionally, but I ignored them. My mother had been out for a swim, and had never come back. They found her dead outside the Kelp Forest, the hideous forest that held the Sea Witch's lair. 

Thinking about my mother confused me. I couldn't cry over someone I had never known but it still made me sad that I had never known who she was. 

I pushed my mind away from my mother. There was only one thing left to look at. The only thing that I treasured, and valued with my life. With a strong kick, I swam over to the almost empty corner in the ship's hull. Leaning down, I clicked open the small chest, lifted out Eric's dagger. 

I loved holding it, just running my finger up and down the smooth blade. It had been a year, but I could remember him as clearly as if it were yesterday. If only my father could of met him, he would of realized that not all humans were bad. The beautiful dagger had not shown signs of rusting, for a reason unknown to me. I ran my finger over it's wooden hilt, pausing at the single, flourished letter E. The dagger was perhaps the only connection I would ever have with him. 

I had thought of him more often as my departure to the Baltic Sea neared. The marriage agreement had been made many months ago, and I was to become a Queen. 

I hadn't seen Kalius in a year. I was relying on the faint hope that he would somehow straighten himself out and become a decent merman, but that seemed just as likely as my personality going from stubborn and impatient to feminine and docile. 

I sighed, and gazed out the ship's window. There was no way out of my life. If only I could of been born a merman, so that I wouldn't be married off. Or better yet, a human. From what wonders Eric had described to me, I envisioned a land filled with so much more beauty then the sea could hold. 

" Pearl, my little mermaid, love is a strange thing that governs both people of the sea and of the land. There are those who never have it, and those who will have it in time. But very few, will ever have it at first sight. Unless there is a magic so strong, that even the tide or the Sea witch herself could govern it," my grandmother had told me when I was very young. 

She was considered the wisest among the living merfolk right now, and when she told me something, I took it to my heart. Which was why I wondered if Eric remembered me. Did he believe I was real? Or did he think that I was some sort of mirage? 

The ship suddenly creaked. I snapped my head around, scanning the area for sharks or worse, orcas. But no other noise occurred, and I decided that it must be merely the age of the ship. 

How wrong I would turn out to be.

  
  
  
  



	8. Palace by the sea

Mermaid 7

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pearl

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

  
  


I didn't think anything out of the ordinary when Father called me to the throne room. My marriage was soon, and I assumed he was merely planning to tell me the life of a Queen. 

It was different when I gazed upon his face. There was no one else in the room save for us, my grandmother, and my seven sisters. No guards. Something was drastically wrong. 

" Pearl, have you or have you not been hoarding human items in the human shipwreck, the Sunset?," my father, King Oceanius, lord of the sea, regarded me with the frozen look he reserved for criminals. 

My sisters stared at me, their eyes boring into my head. I was speechless. Who had found the wreck? Who had seen me? The punishment for harboring human objects was exile, it was the law of the Ocean. I had never thought that I would be caught, never even fathomed the possibility. But here it was, standing in front of me. 

" How do you know," were the only words that could come out of my lips. Condemning, but I had come ill-prepared for this little meeting. 

My father's gaze hardened, and he picked up an object I had not seen until this moment. I gasped, then covered my mouth. It was Erik's dagger. 

" Do you recognize it, seventh daughter? You were seen using it," he said calmly. 

Then his eyes narrowed, and filled with sorrow. " By the ocean, Pearl! You've destroyed your life, do you know that? You're no better then a human! Be glad your mother isn't here to see how you've betrayed our world!" 

I gaped at him and all my sisters, who looked impassively. My grandmother gazed at me, pity in her eyes. She stood strong behind my father though, supporting him. They still stared at me, shocked at my behavior. I bit my lip until it bled, keeping my eyes downcast. Don't become upset, I told myself. 

" Father, I didn't mean...," I began. 

He shook his head. " Be glad that your marriage is so close, Pearl. Once you leave, you will not be allowed back in this land." 

At that I stared. Not allowed back in Norkindas? But...this land was my life, my home. My summer visits home were the only thing that I had been able to comfort myself with. I was doomed to marry the most handsome merman in the ocean, and to be isolated from all those I loved. Why had I never truly studied the consequences of my human habits before now? I had assumed that I never would be caught, and if I was-why, I was the youngest princess, I hadn't believed the rules would truly apply to me. 

" Father, no. You cannot do this to me!" 

My father's gaze hardened once more, and he shook his head. " The question is, how could you do this to me, Pearl? For years I have done nothing but try to protect you from those monsters above, and what do you do but defy me? And this," he shouted, pulling up the dagger. 

" I've been told of your passion for this object! That you've handled this alone would call for your death, but it's more then that. You've met one of them, haven't you? That worried look you take on when someone speaks of a dead human. By the ocean, what have you done, Pearl?," my father whispered. 

A pain ripped through me, and I could not look at my father any longer. I turned to my grandmother, the wisest person in the sea. "Grandmother, you can help me! Tell him to let me come back, I cannot leave my home forever," I cried, falling at her feet. " Ma Cahill-grandalia de l'mere," I whispered. 

My grandmother drew in a ragged breath, and my heart sank. She agreed with him. 

" Pearl, we love you-the kingdom loves you, more then the sea itself. But you have defied the rule of our people. Other merfolk have seen you. Your love for humans and their belongings is both unnatural and forbidden." 

Sorrow keened through me, and I held back a sob. I rose and looked at all of them--My father, my grandmother, Conchita, Emeralia, sirenia, Oceania, Chella, Meryliese. 

" Why," Emeralia finally broke out. She was the sister I was closest with, and her gaze tore me apart. 

I didn't answer her question, and turned back toward my father instead. 

" Father...please....," I tried one last time.

He gazed at me, but shook his head. 

" As soon as the trade treaty is settled, you will go to the Baltic and never come back. You will become dead to us." 

" I'm your daughter!," I nearly screamed, desperate for reassurance of his love. If mermaids could cry, tears would of riveted down my face. 

My father looked at me with sorrow once more, then shook his head as his gaze resumed the coldness. 

" I have only six daughters."

I stared at all of them. An ancient, foolish law was worth more then I was. I cast my eyes downward, and curtsied.

" I am sorry to disturb you, your majesties," I said cooly, treating them with the same knowledge. 

At that, I turned around and fled. Out into the open water, as fast and as far as I could. I had to get away. 

As I swam, I thought about my mother. Alia of the Kingdom of the Sea. Maroon hair, purple eyes. " Alia loved all her girls, I know that for sure. But you, little Pearl, you were different...."

Had I been different enough that she would of loved me regardless? Would she be ashamed of me, as my former family was? Would she of cast me to the Baltic forever, even when I was already making a sacrifice for my family and my kingdom by marrying Kalius? 

I swam for miles, up and east. When I at last broke the surface, I inhaled a gulp of air, savoring as a human would. Gazing at the starry sky above me, I wondered which world I belonged in. By body it was the sea, by mind it was the land. 

Glancing out to the horizon, I saw with surprise a palace. A castle, they call them in the human land. I had never seen it before; then again, I had never swam this far away from the palace-I had been swimming all day. Curious, I dove down and began swimming toward the shore. Any common sense I had left I threw to the sea. Sand brushed my stomach, and I swam upwards. I took a hesitant breath of air, and my hair floated around me like a maroon cloud. 

The palaces of humans are beautiful, and far more grand then anything merfolk have built. A marble stair case led out into the balcony, and then into the sea. Craning my neck, I realized that a ballroom lay beyond it. Being careful not to get near the flaming torches, I ran my fingers across the marble architecture. Stone shells had been carved for decoration, despite it was the back end of the castle. Gazing around me, I saw that there were other fine buildings along the ocean, although none went directly into it, like the palace. 

Under any other circumstances, I never would of ventured this close. But I was angry, and anger blurs so many things. But my father had exiled me, and there was no more reason to obey his wishes-or live for that matter. Everything I loved most in the world had been snatched away from me, save for this legendary world of humans. I went closer towards the stairs. 

It was truly a beautiful structure, and soon only my tail remained in the water. I gazed at the architecture, marveling at the humans who waited inside. 

The night was lonely, and the wind was cold. I shivered, and eased myself out of the light, into the small shallows. The stairs led directly into the sea, and I stayed within five feet of them, so the water did not even rise to my hips. The small waves came in and out, gently spilling water on the first few steps, and spraying me with a fine mist. 

I should not of sung. But that night, when there was nothing left in the world that anyone could offer, there was one last gift that could comfort me. I have said it before--my voice is beautiful. It soothes merchildren and mighty beasts alike, and it soothed myself at dire times. There were no humans around, and I was confident the sea would cover my voice. 

The light of the full, pale moon shone down on me when I first began singing. My voice was pure and sweet, and I merely vocalized. The chilly air filled with my voice, and I closed my eyes, feeling more at peace. I sang for my sorrow, the only way a mermaid can express it. I did not know who lay inside this magnificent, and if they would care. But no one else in the sea seemed to care either, and I sang for myself. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Erik

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

  
  


I've made it a habit of going to the balcony at twilight. And that night, I needed it more then ever. I was accompanying the prince tomorrow on some trip he wished to make, and Catherine had been watching me like, ironically, a cat. Her keen green eyes continued to search me when she believed I wasn't looking, and it was all I could do but demand what she was looking for. The palace life, though relaxing, made me miss the sea. For something that nearly killed me, I should of been repelled by it. But if anything, I was drawn even more. I hadn't been on a boat in a year. Sighing, I left the empty ballroom and strode out to the balcony. My polished leather boots clicked the magnificent floor, and a painted ceiling of cherubs grinned up above me. My blue tunic rippled in the wind against my muscles as I first stepped outside from the shelter of the palace. I never would of guess this was the way my life would of turned out. 

Leaning against the balcony, I inhaled and closed my eyes, remembering all of my thoughts from the past. My family had refused to come to the palace, and though I sent them monthly amounts of money to keep them well kept, we were no longer close. I was now a Lord, and a favorite of the Prince Christian. How different were things now. 

Then I heard it. At first I thought it was the wind or the waves keening against the rocks. But then it rose above the noise, and I heard it clearly. It was ethereal; the voice of something higher then an angel, something that would make a god weep at it's beauty. Sorrow shone in the voice, yet it only increased it's beauty, if that was possible. It was pure and innocent and untouched, the sound all of the angels in heaven could not imitate even for a moment. 

It was the sound of my dream. 

I whirled around, searching for the source. The ballroom was empty; and besides, it came from out here. My breath caught and I wildly glanced out into the glittering sea--the only place it could of came from. 

I raced down the steps, and the voice suddenly halted. I didn't stop, and my boots splashed down into the shallows. Searching in the darkness, I suddenly saw a glimmer of purple disappearing into the water. It was the only thing I needed; Without a second thought, I in after her...I was sure it was her. 

I had grown up swimming, and my skills had increased in the years. I swam faster then any other man I knew, and certainly more then any woman. But even as I groped at the water, she was beyond me. There had been a girl; I was certain of it! It had been her!

I came up for air a moment later; my expensive clothes were soaked and most likely ruined. I was waist deep in the water, and it would be pointless to go further. I slicked back my light brown hair, and searched along the edge of the palace, and in the rocks that could hide a man or woman from anyone's sight. I felt her presence, and knew with frustration that she was hiding herself from me. Why? 

" Where are you?," I called out to the ocean, frustrated. The ocean merely lapped at my waist, and the reflection of the moon glittered in the water.

" Why do you haunt me like this?," I shouted out again, fully aware that I sounded like some mad poet. 

Once again, no answer. The night air was freezing, but I ignored it. I listened for any answer, anything at all, but the sea mocked me. I waited longer, at least fifteen minutes, staring at the rocks to see if they would betray any movement. We had a bond, even then. It was something like love, and yet stronger ; it would have to of been, in order to unite two people who were of different worlds. I didn't know what she was, or who she was but for the girl in my dream. But I could feel her there, watching me from the darkness somewhere. 

I heard voices floating down from the ballroom. They would be out here soon, and rumors would be started why the Prince's advisor was soaked and talking to the ocean, I thought wryly. If there had been one thing I learned, it was this: Nobles love to gossip. 

Staring out onto the mighty ocean, I spoke one last time. 

" I come out here every night. If you would come again. I wouldn't chase you...but just to know that you're out there." 

I heard no answer, but I didn't expect one. 

With that, I turned and climbed the stairs. 


	9. The Marble Balcony

Mermaid 8

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pearl

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


I had waited in the darkness behind those rocks long after Erik had left, thinking. Despite the year that had past, despite his fevered, half crazed state I had met him in, the one thing I had never thought to happen had occurred. 

He had remembered me. 

I had sat there in the darkness for a long time, just staring out into the sky. Did it matter that he remembered me? We were of two different worlds, and I knew that most humans would be repulsed by my long, sleek tail that merfolk found so beautiful. I would have better luck falling in love with a shark, I thought bitterly. The moment he saw me--this time perfectly healthy--he'd be disgusted. Or worse, try to capture me for my magic. 

Only mermaids are gifted with magic. Mermen lack it, for some reason or another, but it overflows with the women of our kind. Though now that I thought on it, it would be pointless for Erik to try to take my magic. It can only be transferred in a mermaid's kiss, and I had given him that the first day I'd met him. 

Erik may have been drawn to the sea, but I was drawn to the land. I was curious, and went back to the palace by the sea for many nights. The day of my union with the Baltic Prince came closer with each rise of the moon, and I knew that I would never see Erik again by the next full moon. 

When I went, it was always under the cover of darkness. I never chanced to sing again, but just sat there in the darkness, watching him search the sea. Though he never saw me, he knew I was there. He was lost in thought easily and sometimes would bring out a book on science to read. But the nights I truly loved were when he brought out an oddly shaped piece of wood with strings on it. I had backed away at first, worried it was some sort of lure. But then he had put a wooden stick to the strings, and the most beautiful music had floated out of it. Merfolk have only their voices to rely on, and I had never thought of anything else. But here this was, a magical, beautiful thing that made songs like I had never heard! The first night Erik had played it, he had paused before returning inside the palace.

" That was for the night you sang for me."

Then he had returned inside without another word. I didn't know if he realized how much I was enraptured with it, but he played it every other night after that. If my family had treated me with anything other than contempt, I would of told them of it. I smiled sadly as I thought of Emeralia, and her love for music. She would of loved this odd yet mystical thing. But my family loved and hated me, and I wished that I could hate them too. 

I stayed in Erik's thoughts. Sometimes, he would just stare out into the sea, trying to find me in the darkness. I was torn between speaking--it was painful to remain silent and hidden when there were so many things I wanted to share with him. All the same, I learned many things about him from my quiet observations. Erik was a silent man, but intelligent. I could tell he'd grown up ignorant--not the lord he was now--- by the way he poured over dusty books with zealous passion, and his love for the ocean. We would spend several hours in each other's silent company. I would never breathe a word. But always before he left, Erik would call out to me the same thing; " I'll be here tomorrow night." 

They were silent meetings, and a silent friendship grew out of it. We both had the comforting presence of another being who understood the other. And that alone was worth more then words. 

Twelve days before I was to be married, I saw something that surprised me. 

It was night of course, and Erik was playing that oddly shaped wood that made such beautiful music. I laid on the rock, listening to the melody that filled the sea air. It defied everything I had grown up knowing; my father had always told us of the human's hatred of music, of our alluring, magical voices. Then again, perhaps Erik defied everything I had ever heard about humans. 

He played with eyes closed, and it was the way I always saw him when I imagined him. His light brown hair rippling in the wind, his tall, muscular form swaying slightly as he played the oddly shaped wood. 

My gaze shifted when I noticed there was someone standing behind him, and my breath was taken away. A woman! I had never seen a human woman before, and up until this moment, I was unsure if there was even such a thing. But there she stood, at the edge of the ballroom, watching him quietly. Her long hair was the color of sand, and even from my distance, I could see her green eyes watching him thoughtfully. She was pretty, but not in the way of my people. Her skin was fair and she was petite, but who was I to judge? I regarded her with curiosity, and wondered if all human women had her perfect beauty. 

She walked softly behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. Erik stopped playing abruptly, and smiled. It aluminate his handsome features, and earned a smile from her in return. He turned around to face her, and the girl's face shone with something I could not place, for a moment. Then I recognized it, and wondered how I didn't realize it immediately----it was the same look I had on my own face when I looked at him. Quietly, I sank into the water and swam directly next to the balcony. Flattening myself against it, I listened heard the girl's voice for the first time. It was pretty and sweet. 

" Erik, you shouldn't stay out here so long! You'll catch a cold and freeze to death--and then where would I be?," the woman said teasingly. 

I heard him laugh in his deep voice. " You'd be with Fritz for the summer's ball. That Baron has dropped so many damn hints to court you, you'd be betrothed by my funeral," Erik replied with good humor. 

The girl didn't laugh, and there was a moment of silence between the two. She spoke first, and her voice was soft and frightened. 

" Erik, I don't know why you continue to stay out here for so long. This horrid sea, it nearly killed you! How can you look at it, like you want to go back to that life! I worry..."

Her voice faltered for a moment, but then continued, this time stronger. " The way you're so distant, I worry that this ring on my finger doesn't mean a thing! I love you Erik, but how can I love a man whose in love with sea? Back in the village, when you were a fisherman and my parents didn't know about us, you were different. But ever since that cursed journey, you've changed! I thought it was the trauma at first, then the change of lifestyle, but now I don't know what it is....it's been a year and I don't know what to do! The first day I met you, that first day in the market place, I fell in love with you and nothing has changed in me since that day I was fourteen. But you.......Erik, what's happened to us?" 

Oddly enough, I felt no jealousy or triumph in her confession. Instead, I felt embarrassed at hearing her sorrowful voice give such a heartfelt confession. For my people, we are not jealous over affairs of the heart like that. As long as love is pure, it doesn't matter if it is bestowed many times on the same person. Much how a mother loves all of her children equally. 

There was silence between them once again, and I sensed that Erik had forgotten me. 

" Catherine," he began quietly, and there was another pause. It wasn't a pause of silence, and I realized that they must of either been embracing or kissing. But soon, Erik spoke again. 

" You're right, I'm sorry.....Don't cry, you're right....things have just been different lately. Part of it is my life now. Twenty years of a life as a fisherman can't change all at once, Cat. I'm ignorant, and this courtly life is the last thing I'm used to, even after a year. Christian ascends the throne soon, and I'm still adjusting to the idea that the village no longer sees me as the man I was, but as the prince's rich, nation known favorite from the capital. And as for my family!"

His voice was harsh and let out a sharp laugh at that last word, and I jumped. The bitter sweetness of his tone echoed the thoughts of my own relatives. 

" They see me as who I am now, not as one of them. When I went there this summer, my mother addressed me as 'my lord', and my brother bowed on my entry. And I hadn't even brought any servants with me. It's enough that I sent them monthly checks now. Catherine, everything in my life has changed. The Court sees me as one of them, but I see myself as a villager. And villagers see me as one of the Court. You are the only one left who sees me as I was, but for some reason, I can't see that it hasn't changed. My god, I don't know what I see anymore. I love you more than any man alive, but there's something out there that I'm driven to find." 

I saw his hand then, as he gestured out to the sea. Then he sighed, and Catherine drew breath to speak. 

" Shhhh. That's all I needed to know. Forget this madness, and come inside. I love you as the sea never will, and never forget that Erik," she told him fiercely. 

I heard their steps as they walked back inside, and it was the first night that Erik didn't tell me he'd be there the next. 

I swam back out to sea, and watched them disappear inside. Erik paused at the doorway, and turned around, searching with his sea colored eyes. Then he followed the girl called Catherine. 

The water chilled me as if I were a human, and a fierce longing for love swelled up in me. I would speak to him before I left the Baltic, and if he thought I was a mirage or thought I was a sea monster, I didn't care. You are wrong, I thought silently, as Catherine slid from my view. The sea and the merfolk were born of the same blood, and I love him like I have never loved another being before. I may be mortal and of your hated sea, but it can't change my heart. 

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Catherine

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Even after I talked to Erik, he still went out to the marble balcony at night. I never went out there again after that night, although we became closer. There was a connection between him and the sea put me ill at ease, and I felt more comfortable inside the warm palace. 

The Summer Ball was in a month. Our wedding was soon after that. 

Still, I felt more comfortable after my talk with him, and our love resumed somewhat of what it had been before. 

There were more important things at hand, and I learned of them when Prince Christian, Erik, and myself strolled along in the palace gardens. Several servants hovered in the background, ready to grant our merest wish. Christian and I thought nothing of them, but Erik was constantly glancing at them. Stop it, I wanted to scream. They are part of your life now, and you have earned them more then any man in this palace. You are the legend of Denmark, you beat the sea itself and rescued the heir of our country. 

One little sentence started so much. Christian glanced at Erik and me once, then let it out. 

" Someone is trying to kill me." 

I laughed. There is no more beloved Prince in all of Europe then Christian the second of Denmark, and especially since the sinking of the ship last year. No other country can brag and tell tales of how the sea swallowed a galleon of men, but spared only the prince and a man to help him to shore. Christian had no enemies. 

" Don't be silly, cousin. No one wishes you dead, and since you seem to be in good condition, what's led you to believe this?"

We were not actually cousins, but never the less related by blood. Christian raised his eyebrows at me, and turned his attention to Erik's thoughtful face. I held back a sigh of contempt; as a woman, my opinion would of course not be taken seriously. Especially not when I looked like such a jewel of perfection; my maids had done my hair up in blonde ringlets, and my pale rose colored gown made my appearance demure. Glancing at my engagement ring, I looked back at Erik. 

" Poison?," he asked carefully. 

Christian's face paled. " My bread. I hadn't eaten it last night, but thrown it down to the dog. The dog is dead." 

Erik's tan face turned serious. " Who was serving you?"

The prince's face remained grave. " I don't remember. Does it matter? A mere serving boy would not of wanted me dead, it must be someone with motive for the throne. My father grows older with each passing day, and it won't be long before I need to be married and with an heir myself." 

He said this with such disdain, I wondered. 

" Is there no Lady in court that you do not fancy," I asked, straining politeness. 

Christian smiled at that. " Ah, there is a lady I fancy. But she is not at court." He laughed. "In fact, I'm not sure where she is." 

He exchanged a knowing-also frustrating-glance with Erik. 

" Are you sure? There are endless possibilities, Christian. The dog is old, it could of been anything," I reasoned logically, trying to see the other side of it. 

It only got me a sigh from my cousin, and a look from Erik. I ignored the look, but knew dismissal from Christian was coming soon. He and Erik contrasted so, Christian's pale skin and hair against Erik's tan and brown hair. His look warned me what I knew all too well; the prince would only take annoying opinions from Erik and his father. Occasionally, other men. But women? Even me, his kin and a trusted one, Christian would not take me seriously. 

Most men at court shared his opinion. Women were sought as lovely ornaments to decorate arms with, and yet another reason Erik differed. 

Sure enough, it came. Christian flipped his hand. " Catherine, you should go find Lady Gelsomina and find out more details about the summers' ball, or woman talk, that sort of thing. I need to speak with Erik privately." 

I blushed--I knew a reprimand when I saw one--, but curtsied deeply none the less and excused myself. Tossing back my blonde curls, I strode about in the palace until I came to one of the breakfast halls. I had wanted to find more out about the ball anyway. 

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Erik

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
  


I worried about Christian. Unlike most of the nobility, he was strong and steady, and not prone to dramatic ideas about conspiracies. It was from his past behavior that I knew he didn't doubt. There had been other things he had told me after Catherine left, things he deemed not fit for her ears. Christian underestimated her greatly; for all of her love of social balls and banquets, Catherine had a sharp mind. They were small things, but clues none the less; a gold button(not Christian's) found on the floor, a rogue arrow from a hunting expedition the day past. 

But the question I pondered that night on the marble balcony that dropped into the sea was more direct: who stood to gain power to the throne through Christian's death? There was no declared heir after him. I sat next to him at dinner and shared a plate, but even I struggled to remember the face of the serving boy. That itself annoyed me-had I grown so cocky as a Lord Erik that I ceased to see the faces of those who waited on my hand and foot? 

Exhaling, I ran my hand through my hair, deep in thought. How were Christian's enemies? He himself had no suspicions. I fingered the gold button. It looked familiar, but that could very well just be my wishful thinking. Suddenly, a thought struck me and I turned it around once more to get a closer look..........

I never did look at it again, because for the third time in my life, the intoxicating, celestial voice of my dream echoed in the crisp night sea breeze. The button fell through my fingers into the water, just as the promises I had made with Catherine fell with it. I raced down the steps and stopped for a moment. I didn't want another repeat of that first night--hopeless searching to only find empty, open air. Was I going mad? But as the water lapped at the steps and my feet, the voice didn't stop, only became stronger. It came from the rocks, and I dove in the water. If it was a trap, let it be. My dreams would stop and everything would be over. 

I swam quietly over to the rocks; it took me five minutes. The voice wavered for a moment, and I realized it was frightened. I stopped where I was, and swam only to keep myself upright. The massive rock prevented me from seeing her, but there was only a matter of feet that lay between us. I cleared my throat. 

" I won't come closer if it frightens you. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to see who you are. I have never met a girl who swims like a fish and has the voice of an angel," I called out, humor tinging my tones. 

I didn't realize how ironic my words were. 

" We've met before, Erik," the melodious voice said quietly.

There was a smile in her voice, and I shook my head, even though she couldn't see it.

" Only in my dreams," I called back over the roar of the waves, cringing. I did sound like a lovesick poet. What was next, should I start rambling on about Heaven? 

" No. You've seen me there as well, but we met before that."

Her voice was sad, even more beautiful. I once again shook my head in the dark, kicking the water beneath me. It was summer, but never the less still chilly. I could only stay still in the water for so long. 

She spoke again, more suddenly. " Come around the rock. If you remember me, then we'll see what turns out. If you don't......this will just be another dream." 

Holding my breath, I dove underwater and rounded the rock. I came up for air when my hands touched the rock, and as I opened my eyes, she was the first thing I saw. 

For several moments I couldn't speak. It was then when it all came flying back. A long forgotten fevered allusion raced up from my mind, and I couldn't speak, only stare. 

Dreams and memories and what we think are illusions are never so perfect as they are in the present. Pearl and I met each other all over again as our eyes locked that moment. 

Her eyes still resembled glittering and dancing amethysts, and her brilliant maroon hair hung at her waist, slightly rippling from the night's breeze. Her skin was still like porcelain, and her lips were still that perfect rouge. Even as I glanced at her long, sleek tail, I marveled at the wonder of it all. For all I had thought I had seen elsewhere--tail or no tail--Pearl in her full splendor was more beautiful than any angel or goddess could ever be. 

I wondered at how full of beauty this girl could be. Beautiful things cease to be a novelty after awhile, but every time I saw her it just seemed to blossom even stronger. 

She smiled, hesitantly at first, and I wondered how I could of ever marked her down as a fevered illusion. 

" So. You remember." 

" You saved my life. And Christian's. I've been taking credit for it for the past year." 

Her smile didn't fade, and she shrugged. " What were you planning on telling them? A talking dolphin carried you to shore?" 

I grinned at that. For some reason, I didn't find the situation odd. But perhaps that had all been done away with the first time we had met. 

" So it has been you coming all this time. I didn't know what you were. Why did you come here?"

Her perfect face paled for a moment, and she shook her head. " I was upset, and ready to flirt with danger. I never thought you would be there." 

" Well, I was."

" That's obvious."

We both laughed. There was another moment's pause; I glanced at her tail. It was long, sleek, and a deep violet. Not repulsive, but different--if I looked at it from a fisher's point of view and not a man's, it was beautiful. 

" You have the perfect voice," I told her, still studying the way the scales shimmered. 

Pearl let out a melodious little laugh. " That thing you made songs out of; that beautiful piece of wood; now that was perfect." 

I cocked my head to the side for a moment, trying to think of what magical wood I had. Her purple eyes watched me, and it suddenly dawned on me that she had no idea of musical instruments. 

" Ah, my violin? Trust me, there is no instrument in this world comparable to your voice. Do all of your kind sing like that?," I asked, gesturing out to the sea.

Pearl bit down on her lip, and lowered her face. " My sisters could. I was always good at it, but there voices were beautiful in a different way." 

Her face was sad, and I knew at that moment that there was nothing in the world I would not trade to make her happy. 

  
  


I wondered later in my life how our brief meetings had tied us so. In my studies, I have read a fable in Greek Mythology, of when people were half man, half woman. Zeus became angry one day, and split the people in two. For every life they are reborn into, they will look for their other half so they might become whole again. I didn't believe in mythology, but the tale made me wonder if we were something like that. 

" Tell me what makes you sad," I demanded, placing my hand on hers. I felt the connection then. She looked up and her sad, lovely eyes bore into mine. 

" It's nothing you can do to change." 

" Well, then tell me something that will make you happy." 

She opened her mouth to speak, and I listened, ready to run to the ends of the earth if it was necessary. 

" Erik! Erik, where are you?"

Catherine's voice jolted the air and I whipped my head around. Throwing up her hands, she called my name out one more time, this time she seemed happier. Damn. I turned back around, ready to tell Pearl to stay right there when I went to placate her. But to my surprise, she was no longer there. All that remained was a damp spot where she had sat. 

I didn't even bother searching for her. By god, had I tried to out swim a mermaid? How could I have forgotten who she was, even what I thought was a fevered dream? I sat on the rock, shivering and ironically nearly catching my death of cold. Catherine called out my name still, but I ignored it. All that I could do was remember, and fathom what wonder I had been gifted with. 

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Author's note: I'm finally back!! Thanks to everyone for their reviews and for nagging me to continue--it's worked! Give me your opinion and leave a review! Thanks. 


	10. The Sea Witch

Mermaid 9

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pearl

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


I never looked back after that night. I had broken a thousand merfolk laws, but I didn't really see it that way. After all, at the same time, I had crossed the boundaries of all the unwritten tales about human cruelty. I still lived at my father's palace, and as the days drew closer, my family became more distant. The rest of the country knew nothing--none except for my father's informants and themselves. But even if the rest of the Atlantic still saw me as the pristine 'jewel', it made no difference. Two traits run strong in merfolk blood: love and honor. In my case, the honor overpowered love. 

It worked the opposite way with me, and I continued to go see Erik every night. It came to be that I lived for those meetings. Conversation flowed like the tide, and I could blissfully be myself. The first few days he had waded in, but then eventually had taken to rowing out. I was deathly afraid someone would notice me if I came any closer. During the time I spent with Erik, I talked and laughed and forgot the problems that used to haunt me. However, on the night before the Baltic delegation arrived with Kalius, I could ignore it no longer.

We were both sitting on the rocks, and waves of sorrow washed over me every time he smiled. Erik still marveled at me, as I marveled at him. We were both a fantasy to each other, I suppose. 

" Pearl? You're awfully quiet tonight. What's on your mind? Pearl?"

My mind snapped back to focus to meet Erik's searching blue eyes. I shifted on the humongous rock, debating my answer. I certainly didn't want to lie----- I had lied to my father, my sisters, my grandmother, everyone else I had loved, and never wanted to do it again. But I couldn't bring myself to tell him that he would never see me after tonight. 

I opened my mouth, then shut it and sighed. " Too many things."

He smiled at that, and pushed back a strand of my hair that flew in the wind.

" What sort of things you do under there is such a mystery, I'm not going to even ask. I wouldn't understand half of it." 

He picked up a rock, and hurled it outward into the sea. It skipped twice, and I laughed with delight; out in the deep sea, there were always waves. Oddly enough, it was calm night, and no waves at all. Erik grinned again at my smile, and laid back down next to me. 

" I am the luckiest man alive," he breathed, still smiling and looking out at the sea.

I raised my eyebrows quizzically. " Why?" 

" The rest of my life is hell, but you're the heaven part. This apart you're of a different religion."

I laughed and sat up, still keeping my gaze on him. " You're people and your heaven are lucky. We have nothing like that." 

Now Erik raised his eyebrows. " What do you mean? I don't trouble myself over hell and all that damn nonsense, if that's what you're worrying about. If there is anyone worthy in the world for heaven, she's right in front of me."

I shook my head. " We don't have immortal souls. A human dies, and he travels upward to your heaven. If a merman dies, his body disintegrate into sea foam and becomes part of the ocean that made us. We can't bury our loved ones, such as your people do" 

This explanation didn't sit well with Erik, and he pushed himself upwards. 

" That's impossible," he said incredulously. " You're just like us, only with a tail! You're not animals or demons or a tree!" 

" Yes, but we came differently. You come from this 'God' man who provides for you after you've died. My ancestors were born from the churning of the waves and the sea foam, and that is what we become," I told him, wishing for perhaps the hundredth time that I was human. 

Erik shook his head, his face resuming it's normal air of tranquility before he spoke. " Look, this sounds like something a love sick poet would say--and I suppose I've turned into one since I met you--but I can't imagine living in a world without you Pearl." 

He paused for a moment, then dug in his pocket. I seized the opening in the conversation. 

" Erik, look, after tonight, I'm-," 

He held up a finger and as he opened his hand to reveal what he held, I forgot what I was going to say in the first place. A beautiful golden ring lay in his palm, with a glittering amethyst set in the center, framed by sapphires. It was exquisite, and nothing like I had ever seen in my world. 

" It's beautiful," I told him truthfully as he slid it on my finger. 

" As is it's wearer. Look, I have to go back now." Erik waved a casual hand in the direction of the palace. " I have to be awake at dawn, I'm journeying to my village. I won't see you for a week....seven moons." 

Tell him now, Pearl! Say something! Say you can't come back, this is forever, he'll think you were just a dream a few days from now....that some fevered allusion had him having in depth conversations with a crab. Say something, Tell him!

" Ah," I managed to croak.

Brilliant--didn't I have a way with words. 

Erik paused for a moment as he eased himself down in the boat. Then, almost to himself, he shook his head and saluted me. " You'll be here, won't you?," he asked, seeking confirmation. 

I forced a smile I didn't feel. " Aren't I always?"

He frowned at that, and opened his mouth to elaborate when someone called out his name. I turned and flung myself into the water almost immediately. 

Cool water engulfed me immediately, and I let myself sink down for a moment. At the impact, my ring shifted slightly and slid off my finger. I instinctively snatched out and grabbed it before it could fall to the depths below. 

Well this was a nice ending to my love story. I sighed and looked up to the watery moon that was beyond the surface. What it would be to be human. 

Hundreds of thoughts flew through my head as I swam home. The most constant, most unwanted thought was of Erik's reaction when he came back that night. He'd think nothing of it at first, and maybe even the second day would fly past him. The third day he would start to wonder. The fourth day he'd become worried-I had promised I would be there, hadn't I? By the 7th day he'd just stand on the balcony, like he used to before I came. By the 15th day, he'd stop searching for me, and bring that Catherine girl out with him. By the 30th day, he'd begin to doubt himself--had he seen a mermaid, or was it just his wistful imagination? In a year, I'd return to what he used to think I was: a fanciful, wishful dream. 

At that last thought, I stopped swimming and swam up for air. I was growing more accustomed to breathing it instead of water; it was more soothing somehow. Not necessary, but comforting none the less. I stared at the palace far off in the distance, and tried to commit it to my memory. It looked perfect and like something out of a tale. I already had the picture I wanted of Erik for my memory--there were two actually. The first one when he played the violin. The second when he smiled. 

Something changed in me at that moment. It had nothing to do with my surroundings, but just the simple dawn of realization. My thoughts were of humans and their world, my dreams were of it, and now even my habits had started to change--who ever heard of a mermaid who breathed air out of habit? I didn't want to be a mermaid. I didn't care about my mortal soul, but I wanted to breathe air and pick those flowers that Erik brought me and run around on my own two legs; I wanted to dance and participate in human customs and laugh again, but above all to be where Erik was. Not in some foreign, remote castle that didn't see me anything other then the physical evidence of a trade agreement. I wanted to be a human girl. 

And as I stared out at the palace, a wild, half crazed idea began to form in my mind. It was insanity, but there was no human or merman I knew who could give me my heart's desire save for one. And she lived deep beneath the surface in a kelp forest full of legendary monsters.

The Sea Witch.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  


Talking about venturing into the Kelp Forest and actually going there were two completely different things. Mermen were always constantly boasting of swimming in there to rob the Sea Witch's treasure to find a bauble for their sweetheart, and were constantly being secretly relieved when their sweetheart refused. I myself had secretly wished Kalius would boast to me about the forest--I'd have no qualms about sending him in there on his merry way. Unfortunately, Kalius suspected the same, and took care to never broach that subject. Much to my annoyance, the only lover's claims he ever made were of feats he was perfectly capable of doing. None of my other endearing suggestions seemed to take up well with him either, such as " If you love me, go throw yourself in a fishing net" or " Swim to the other side of the Atlantic--and stay there." 

I peered into the dark, swirling forest of kelp. This was the place of nightmares and dreams. As I've said before, all mermaids have magic-but it's magic that runs in our veins, mixed in with our blood. Our abilities it gives us are limited, and their more like a bird's gift of flight-it's just there. But the Sea Witch's powers were something different. While her magic was in her veins as well (a greater amount, obviously), it was something she had to learn and gather over the years. She was there when my grandmother's grandmother was very young, and no one knows how old she is. For all we merfolk know, there may be different ones over the years; no one truly knows, for those who go in don't come back out alive. But that's hardly something to be scared of, for perhaps twice a life time you'll hear of someone who wanders in. For the most part, the Sea Witch left us alone as long as we respected the boundaries of her forest--even my father did. No one wants to trifle with the witch who can control the sea, who can cause the storms and can wreck ships if she wishes it. 

The Sea Witch frightened many people, but what frightened them even more was not the witch herself. Even as I stared at the waving mass of plants, I shivered at the thought of them 

The Keahi, the two monsters that guarded the Sea Witch's forest. It had been a long time since anyone had seen one--but every couple years, when someone would peer into the forest, they would see one of the two's yellow glowing eyes, or it's massive body whipping by. As long as you stayed on the border, you were fine--they didn't dare leave her domain--but the moment one glided across that distinct border, they wouldn't think twice about snapping you in two. Supposedly, they're much akin to an eel; sleek, long and flat, only twenty feet long and humongous. Few things lived in the Kelp forest, and certainly not anything large enough to sustain an animal slightly larger then a great white shark, so it was thought that the Sea Witch fed them. Several merfolk believed that she had created them herself, but I dismissed that idea. She wasn't a god. 

There was one other thing that made me reluctant to swim across this border, and perhaps this was the factor that mattered the most. Shortly after my birth, this was the place my mother, Queen Alia Monntora Kineta Delisa of Norkindas Kingdom had been found dead. Several of my father's scouts had found her moment before she dissolved into sea foam, with a gash across her stomach that nearly cut her body in two. 

It was when I thought of her that I wished that merfolk were like humans, to have an immortal soul. If only I could know that as I sat here, that she watched over me and loved me even if no one else did. Instead, she was just part of the sea foam that washed up on Erik's boots when he came out to talk to me at night. Just what I would become one day. 

That last thought set my mind. Besides, fish food or sea foam, it was only a difference of time. If I didn't go through with this now, my time wouldn't even be worthwhile.

Seized with determination, I swam over the border. Instantly the cool, slightly slimy kelp brushed my cheek and I suppressed a scream. Really Pearl, I chided myself, then sighed. How would I deal with the Keahi if I couldn't manage kelp plants? To ensure that my long, flowing hair wouldn't get caught on anything, I tied it back and knotted it. Giving a half hearted swish of my tail, I quietly swam my way through the forest. Hopefully I'd run into her house before I ran into a more unfavorable prospect. 

The Kelp forest was pretty, in a different sort of way. The dark, elegant plants were at least a hundred feet tall, and I could see neither the bottom nor the surface. They swayed slightly from the current, and I gradually began to see more marine life-though I wasn't sure if this was good or bad. The further I went, the more spaced out the kelp became to my relief. Every small fish that darted my way I instantly registered as a monster. The light was darker then it was at my home, and I had the uneasy feeling of being watched. I swam as quietly as possible, trying not to elevate my fear. 

After some time, all of my determination was whittled down and turned into fear. I was ready to exchange my role as heroine for coward, and stopped swimming quietly. Kalius wasn't looking so bad in comparison; waking up to his eyes every morning seemed very preferable to seeing the great yellow eyes of one of the Sea Witch's pets. In fact, what was I doing here in the first place? 

With my bravado carried swiftly away by the current, I turned around to head back. 

But had that way been 'back'? Or was it the west? Maybe north? How big was the Kelp forest, anyway? 

Charming. I was lost in a forest that was home to rampaging monsters. 

I started laughing loudly; out of hysteria, not amusement. My situation was too pitiful to be upset about. Which would get me first? One of the Keahi, or starvation? 

Gripping on to a kelp plant, my laughter slowly became more brittle and sorrowful. If mermaids could cry, I would of been sobbing by then. But all I could do was laugh my harsh laugh and marvel at my unlucky fate. 

Then I heard it. The deep, scratching call of one of the Keahi, formerly heard only faintly at the edge of the forest. It was far off, but the sound turned my blood cold. I didn't know how well it's hearing was, but a terrified, possibly paranoid feeling raced over me. Had it heard me? 

That mere thought alone drove me forward in the opposite direction I had heard it. But more unsettling thoughts came with me, and one burned like a human's fire. My mother had been killed by one of these--which meant that it could out swim our kind

My tail whipped faster than I it could; I flew through the water like a bird in the air. I didn't hear it again, but that didn't mean it wasn't pursuing me. Besides, it was better to believe in paranoia then to chance at being mistaken. 

The kelp plants began to thicken again. Letting out a mild curse, I tried not to flinch as the leaves touched my skin and scales. A more profound terror seized my heart as I was literally pushing the plants aside to make way for myself. If this didn't lead somewhere, I was more lost then I had been before-there was nothing but kelp around me. As for one the Keahi-I almost wished it would cry out again. As terrifying as the sound was, it let me know where it was. 

Abruptly, the kelp stopped. I blinked for a moment, the change was so sudden. Then almost wished I hadn't. The open space was far from empty; it was akin to a swamp of some sorts. Marine plants sparsely covered the floor, more abundant at the end of the clearing where I assumed the witch lived. But from here to there, the ground was covered--save for a small path--with two things: polypi, and bones. 

Polypi are loathsome things, and thankfully sparse in my father's kingdom. They're half animal, half plant scavengers that grew out of the ground and resembled a sea snake. Their branches were long, slimy flexible arms, and they could move every joint from root to tip. They held fast onto whatever they could snatch from the sea, and nothing short of death could persuade them to release their prize.

The bones. I had never seen so many. The polypi had their arm like branches fastened onto anything they could grab, and they clutched rudders, chests, and hundreds of other objects. There were skeletons of animals that belonged to earth, and human bones themselves. Shivering, I hugged myself and tried to think of other things. Suddenly, a face swam in front of mine, and at that moment I screamed. The polypi had managed to catch a mermaid. I stared in shock for a moment, as her pretty, vacant face floated about with the current; she had been dead for a long time. Shivers of terror shot up my back as I realized the possibility of my fate. All the same, I studied the dead mermaid's face for a moment-I had never seen one of our kind dead before. My brow furrowed for a moment; why hadn't she turned into sea foam? Perhaps the Sea Witch's domain was more powerful then I had realized. 

Well, I had come this far. Slowly edging my way along, one of the polypi shot their arms out at me. I let out a yelp and whipped my tail away in the nick of time. The hundreds of others swished their branches toward me, and reached with an unearthly yearning. Frightened, I darted about, swimming as fast as I could. I didn't need to be warned twice from the mermaid' skeleton. Still, it had brought a curious question to my mind, one that had been there before. What had my mother been doing in the Sea Witch's forest? 

At last, the polypi ended, and I approached the marine plants that would lead me to what I assumed was the sea witch. The plants parted by themselves, and in the midst of the horrifying spot stood a house that was built out of bones. Calmly staring at me, the Sea Witch sat, stroking a sea snake's head. 

For all the stories I had heard, I had expected someone who looked like one of the Keahi herself. The Sea Witch was ugly and beautiful at the same time, and terrifying in her own way. Her midnight black hair hung to her waist, and her pale skin glowed like the white bones that surrounded her. Her golden tail had an aged look, and her skin wrinkled slightly. But her pitch black eyes met mine, I had no doubt that she was everything the legends had spoke of and more. They were black, deep pools of wisdom, and I shivered involuntarily. 

" You are perhaps the most unintelligent mermaid who has ever come down to see me. Don't look at me like that--I know why you're here, 'jewel of the sea'," the Sea Witch drawled, saying my nickname mockingly. 

Her black eyes glittered with something that wasn't malice, but never the less unpleasant. I drew myself up and tried to think of a way to respond that wasn't insulting nor groveling. None came to mind, but fortunately the witch continued. 

" Well then it is true what they say, I'll credit you for that. You are indeed beautiful," she remarked, peering closely at me. 

I stiffened, and straightened myself. Her black eyes were unsettling, and the bones she sat on weren't helping either. I found my voice, and cleared my throat. 

" I came here seeking your help, if you will let me tell you what my problem is" I said meekly. 

She laughed at my comment, and I flinched. Her laugh was a dry, cracking sound-the ugliest nosie I had ever heard. All my plans to sound mighty and talk to the Sea Witch as if we were equals had gone down the drain. I had no doubt that this was the Sea Witch who had dwelt here when my grandmother's grandmother was young. 

" You mock me, fair princess. As if I don't know what you're problem is already, if we can call it such? It's a foolhardy wish, and I should of let one of my darlings get you when you first stepped foot in this forest. Even her wish wasn't so foolish," the Sea Witch said slowly, nodding her head at the dead mermaid. 

I had no doubt who her 'darlings' were. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to sort my thoughts and push away my fear. I had to be brave. I couldn't let her push me around--the consequences would be too drastic. 

" Well it affects you naught! My wish is to become human, and I've come seeking your help, not your counsel," I said strongly, desperately hoping I wouldn't be thrown to the polypi. 

The witch laughed again, but this time I didn't flinch. " Ah, she has spirit. Good, we can get down to business now. I had been wondering if you turned out like your mother." 

Before I could even process that last remark, the Sea Witch's cracked lips curved upwards into a smile. 

" I fear that you are not entirely truthful with me. You want to be a human, yes? Only because you're in love with that young lord, and wish to marry him and get yourself an immortal soul in the bargain? Oh my, how sweet. The prettiest daughter of King Oceanius the great, who has devoted so much of his reign to destroying humans, has raised a human lover. Who believes deeply that a human man will give all of his love to one of your folk. 'Jewel of the Sea', I advise you now: this will plunge you into misfortune, but it is naught to me." 

I opened my mouth to vehemently deny it, but realized that her words were nothing but the harsh truth. I bit my lip but met her unwavering gaze. I had come this far; an old witch's opinion wasn't going to deter me. Grazing her hand along one of her snakes, the Sea Witch picked up a sharpened shell. 

" I will prepare a potion for you," she said slowly, turning the shell around. " At sunrise, you must swim ashore, then sit down and drink it. Your tail will disappear and shrivel up into a human tail-legs." 

My face must of shown relief at such an easy sounding task, because the witch slowly shook her head again. Still smiling, she continued. 

" Don't look so relieved, daughter of the sea. This is no gift, it will hurt like a sword was slicing you open. Now you are beautiful, for our kind. But for the humans, you are like an angel-everyone will say that you are the most beautiful mortal ever seen, especially with the floating elegance of your movement. No dancer will ever move so lightly as you, but it isn't the gift it seems. Every ste you take will be like walking on knives so sharp that you will think that your blood must flow. If you want to put up with these sufferings, I can help you." 

I paused for a moment; not out of doubt, but out of memory. The faces of my beloved family and friends flew past me. I loved Erik like I knew I would never love another, but it was my world I was talking of sacrifice. The Sea Witch saw my hesitation and I realization came in a flash that I would live in regret if I didn't seize this bargain now. 

" Yes," I said steadily just as she opened her mouth to speak.

The Sea Witch raised her eyebrows at me, not entirely convinced.

" If you obtain a human form, you can never be a mermaid again. You'll never return to your father's palace or swim in the water with your sisters. They are mad at you, but your sisters love you more then you realize, little mermaid. In time, they will forgive you, but what good will it do if you are on land? And besides, if you fail to gain this young lord's love to the degree of forgetting any other's wishes for your sake, and loves you with all his soul and bids the priest to join your hands in marriage, then you will never obtain an immortal soul." 

The witch sighed at that comment, as if it were a trifle of a thing. " After that, I suppose there is no more point in you existing; you'd only brood away in pain and longing. So for your sake, the very day after he married one that wasn't you, your heart would break and you will dissolve into the foam on the billows like the rest of your kind. Are you still certain?" 

Her tone was spiteful, and annoyed me. I loved Erik, but it wasn't the sole reason I wished to live above land. I wanted to ride on a horse and walk on the streets of the beautiful Paris and dance and become educated. I suppose I had become a human lover, but I didn't see why it was so shameful. To have a written language! The idea of all of it made my head dizzy, and I wanted nothing more then to tell the Sea Witch that I was more then an infatuated girl. Let her think she had read my soul--if she had, she would of known that I may of loved a human, but in essence I wanted to be one with all of my heart. 

" I'm resolved," I replied, though I knew my face was pale as death. 

For all of the human ways I loved, it couldn't change the sea. I was caught between two worlds. The Sea Witch smiled, and this time it was a smile of victory. The snakes at arms slithered around her, and she rose from her throne made of bones. Touching my throat lightly, her black eyes glittered. 

" You have the loveliest voice of all the people on this earth, land and sea. Mine is cracked and ugly, though you've been sweet not to comment. I give you your heart's desire, but I ask in return for the most coveted thing in the sea: the last princesses' voice." 

My heart skipped a beat. " No," I replied automatically, anger unwillingly creeping into my tone.

I would of given up anything else at that moment, save for Erik. My voice was like a friend to me, and would be my lat reminder of my people's world. Human voices can't compare-I suppose that's why they have instruments--and letting go of my voice would cut off the connection forever. The Sea Witch's eyes flared at that, and I inched back in fear. I heard the waves churning above us, and I was suddenly terrified. But all the same, I didn't back down. All the same, I detected surprise in her dark eyes, and a small part of me felt victory. Who knew how long it had been since someone had surprised the Sea Witch? 

" You tread on ground you should not, young princess; you should reconsider. My potion is no trifle that you can buy at a market. I must mix my own blood with it, and that rarely comes cheap. I ask again, your voice."

Never had I been more torn in my life. The closest thing merfolk have to a soul is our prized voices. To sell my voice to be a human was a desperate temptation, but was at the same time an unspeakable horror. Sadness filled me, but I remained resolute. 

" My lady, I have considered it, but I cannot sell my voice. To never hear myself as one of my people again would be too much to bear with the combination of knives." 

The Sea Witch nodded, her eyes still filled with anger. All the same, they were thoughtful and calculating. The Keahi jumped back in my mind, and suddenly I had an uneasy feeling that she might be inclined to have them snap me in half. Perhaps she could still get my mind that way. 

" You drive a hard bargain, I can see that came from Oceanius's side. I will make you one last deal, 'jewel of the sea', and if you reject this one, understand it will be the last. I will give you some time to scurry out of here, but I'm bored. It would amuse me to see who can swim faster: you or my darlings," the witch said silkily, gazing beyond me.

I refused to look back, and also refused to let her threat get to me. 

" On the night of the full moon your lovely voice will come to you when your feet touch the water. That is one time in a human month, and a lucky bargain I have given you indeed. Do you take it," the witch asked, her voice hard now. 

I knew my luck, and answered before I could feel the loss. " Yes, I do." 

The Sea Witch's face resumed it's cracked smile. " Good. Now that we are done with the pleasantries, we can move on to business." 

Turning her back from me, she glided over to her cauldron and began throwing various items in it. I turned my head, and couldn't bare to watch. One night. It was better then I could of hoped for, and would have to do.

" What do I have left if you take away my voice," I asked impudently, my voice shaking somewhat. 

The witch chuckled over my grief. " My, vain aren't we? But I suppose I would be too if I had a voice like yours. Still, you surprise me. You have your lovely form, your buoyant carriage, and those expressive violet eyes. Since when does a man count on personality or wit in a woman?"

" But that's what this is about! If I loved a man for his looks and wanted that in return, I'd have gone ahead with my betrothal," I told her, frustrated. 

It seemed as if all the world assumed that beauty was all that mattered. While I knew Erik thought highly of my beauty, he also enjoyed our conversations and our common pursuit of knowledge. The witch raised her eyebrow, but said nothing. 

At last, the potion was finished, and she handed it to me in a small vial. It glowed brightly, and I realized that I held my destiny in my hands. 

Closing my eyes, I extended my throat. " Will this hurt," I asked in a tight voice. 

I could feel her repulsive smile, and at that moment hated her. Even in Kalius had I detected that an occasional, extremely rare kindness. But the Sea Witch seemed to care for nothing, and I could see no love in her whatsoever. 

" You won't feel a thing," she told me as she placed her hands on my throat. 

She was both right and wrong. Physically, I felt nothing. But the moment she took it, it was if someone had ripped out my heart. I felt naked and ugly, and immediately tried to tell her so. A rasping noise came from my mouth, and a wave of sorrow overcame me. It was gone. 

" Don't look so sad. It'll come back by the full moon, which is in a few human days. And if you have trouble with any of the polypi, just sprinkle some of my potion on them," a luminous, beautiful voice told me, the voice that had come out of my mouth for the last sixteen years of my life. 

The Sea Witch smiled smugly, pleased at the sound. Anger and want churned up in me, and if it hadn't been for the reminder of the Keahi that lurked in the kelp, I would of leaped on her that moment. 

" You can leave now; the polypi won't bother you," she drawled again, glowing at the tone. 

If I had a voice, I would of snidely remarked that silence was better then having her voice, but thankfully I had no words. But underneath it all, I did not regret it. Erik and the human world were worth a voice. 

Just before I turned around to go, a flash of interest caused the witch to raise her hand. " Wait. Princess, I said before that I was bored and tired. A game of wits and strength would cheer me up, and since I have so kindly agreed to give you your voice on the night of the full moon, you will indulge me in my game. I will give you a head start, of course; but for a game, I'll call upon my darlings. They'll be interested to know that another mermaid lurks within their territory. If you can make it to the edge before they catch you, you've earned that night. If not.....well, it's a pity."

My eyes stared at her hard; this wasn't part of the bargain. She tricked me, she couldn't change the rules after we were finished. Catching my eyes, the Sea Witch read my mind. 

" Not fair, you think it? Well, I'll admit that perhaps my methods are a bit unfair. Merfolk have came and gone from this forest before, but it's all under my leave. If it's up to the Keahi to decide, then I'm sorry to say no merman or maid ever seems to swim quite fast enough, no matter how much of a start I give them." 

The witch shrugged her shoulders at this last comment, but her eyes were more expressive. She raised a single, bony finger.

" One, however, came very close. It was right at the edge one of my darlings caught her, sadly enough. Another moment and she would of been safe, but alas, that's our life. Don't look so worried! Surely if your mother could get that close, you could too, don't you think?"

I gaped at that, shaking with horror and anger. Essentially, she had killed my mother. I had made a deal with the monster that killed my mother. My eyes narrowed, and I moved toward her swiftly, my mouth spouting out words that no fair princess should know-though it didn't matter, for my voice was gone. 

The Sea Witch began to look bored. " Perhaps one day you'll learn what Alia came down here for. You should ask your grandmother. Now you should start swimming, your beginning to bore me." 

Lifting one of the polished shells on her throne, she tapped it three times. The noise magnified itself hundreds of times, and I clapped my hands over my ears.

" Swim fast, little mermaid. They know your hear," the witch drawled, her lovely voice floating through the water. 

I gaped at her for another moment; my purple eyes and black eyes met, and an understanding passed for a moment. We both knew what it was like to be an outcast. As she began to laugh, I whipped around and swam for my life. 

I didn't let myself stop when I reached the polypi, just hurled myself along. The gruesome plants backed away from me, terrified of the glowing potion I held in my hand. I swirled past the dead mermaid, her tail colliding with my hand. I screamed, but no sound came out. The mermaid's haunted eyes bore into me, as if to say, ' Go. It's too late for me, but you can still make it.'

I swam over the polypi and flew into the kelp. The slimy plants slithered across my body as I parted through them, and it was all I could do to not scream in horror at my surroundings. Gradually, the plants started to thin again, and the water became more clear. I was half way through. 

A grating, terrifying scream ripped through the water, and I clapped my hands over my ears once more, my heart freezing. It was within fifty feet of me. 

Instead of racing on like anyone else would of done, I halted and closed my eyes. Pearl, you've fought a great white shark; you've defied your country, you've haggled with the Sea Witch, and you've loved a human. The Keahi are monsters at the Sea Witch's will, but that doesn't mean they're intelligent. You can't out swim them, but can you...out wit them? 

My eyes flew open, and I realized that I was too late. 

Only one had found me, but it was enough. The stories were true; it resembled an eel the size of a great white shark. It's dark body was tinted dark green, making it blend in with the kelp. Silently, it slithered gracefully through the water towards me. I stood still, not daring to breathe. It's humongous yellow eyes studied me carefully, and I couldn't help but stare at it's mouth. Razor sharp teeth lined the insides, and decaying flesh hung off from a few of them. I resisted the urge to vomit. 

It regarded me for a few moments, circling slowly. The end of it's massive body touched my stomach briefly, and I was surprised that it was smooth and silky. I shivered, as the beast continued to watch me. It called out briefly once, and my eardrums screamed. What was it doing? Why wasn't it eating me? 

Realization suddenly dawned on me. It was waiting for it's mate. 

Then came the other shriek. It was close as well, perhaps no more then thirty feet away. I had no time left, and without a second thought, I dove straight down. Straightening myself, as I plummeted through the cold water. I heard one of the monsters shriek again, and heard both of them diving down after me. The Sea Witch had built her house on an elevated patch of sand; the kelp surrounding her house was hundreds of feet high, and if I could just get to the bottom....... 

Something snapped at my leg, and the piercing shriek came again, directly behind me. I suppressed a gasp; they swam faster then I had imagined. 

I veered sharply to the left, abruptly ceasing my free fall. The beasts would try to do the same, but it would take longer with their massive bulk. Rocketing forty feet forward, I abruptly dove back down.

I continued to repeat the process several times, but soon it wasn't good enough. They were tireless, and catching on to my schemes. Even now, I panted and practically clawed at the water like a human to make my way through. I couldn't go on for much longer. I was jolted from my thoughts slightly when I realized the kelp was thickening. I was almost out! I veered left, knowing that I had a few moments before they would be breathing on my neck. I had no weapons. 

An impulsive idea suddenly occurred to me, and I recalled the Sea Witch's now beautiful words, " Sprinkle some of the potion on the polypi if you have any trouble with them." 

They were creatures of the Sea Witch, and of the Keahi. I stared at the potion...I wondered. 

I acted on it before I thought twice. Gritting my teeth, I ripped out a fist full of my maroon hair and tied it onto one of the kelp plants. Clutching my potion in my other hand, I pulled out the cork and hid myself in the kelp. Hopefully they would go after my hair before they smelled me out. 

Sure enough, the first one raced out of the shadows, hissing. It lunged for the dark red-purple piece of my hair that it saw, and snapped the kelp plant in two without thinking. 

The creature floated for a moment, confused. It's mate was nowhere in sight, and the creature slowly nudged the kelp plants, searching for me. 

It's snout was directly next to me, and I didn't breathe. Slowly, it nudged the kelp plants that surrounded me to the side, and for the second time I found myself staring at the piercing yellow eyes. Before I could react to my fear, I hurled sadly half of the potion in the creatures eyes. 

It shrieked a sound more hideous then I had heard, even worse then before. I gasped at the sheer harshness of it, and watched it's yellow eyes begin to bubble and disintegrate where the potion had touched them. 

I came out of my reverie when I heard the swishing of the other monster, and shot out past the newly blind Keahi. It's mate nudged it for a moment, and I gained precious time. But soon behind m, it shrieked angrily, and began to swim after me. Then it all boiled down. There were no more tricks I could pull, not enough time to throw the potion even if I wanted to. It was nothing more then a sheer race at this point; who could get to the end first? 

I saw the lighter color of the ocean outside the Kelp forest up ahead. I desperately swam for all I was worth, clawing at the water like a human to increase my speed. The end of the forest raced up before me, and the monster snapped at my tail. Teeth briefly tore into my tail, and I screamed mute agony. But the end was so close--I swam like a demon, but the monster was right behind me. I wasn't going to make it......

I never knew what it was that I had heard that day. But as the monster opened it's jaws, ready to snap my body in two, I heard a voice. It was clear and beautiful, and it's tone was worried. 

" Hurry, Pearl! Swim faster, it can't get you, I've tried to distract as well as I can, but it's up to you to swim over the border! Just a few more feet!," the voice echoed. 

It was worried and full of love, and it woke me up. My tail whipped with new found strength, and I hurled myself out into the blue sea of Norkindas just before the monster's jaws closed on my tail. The open sea was a relief, and I turned back to stare at the halted monster. The tales were true; it didn't dare go beyond the forest's border. 

I stared at it smugly for a few moments as victory swam over me. The yellow eyes regarded me for a moment, then it disappeared into the dark forest. I laughed, but no sound came out. My life had changed, but I was alive and had beat the Keahi. As I swam towards the surface to drink my potion, I wondered what I had heard. It confused me, and I didn't know what to make of it.

For though I was told that I had been too young to remember her when she died, the loving voice I had heard at the edge of the forest had sounded like my mother's. 

I broke into the surface after awhile, and stared at the palace in front of me. I had made it just in time; the sun would rise shortly. I carefully studied my vial that contained the pure, bubbling substance. I had to drink it before I lost my nerve.

Closing my eyes, I pulled myself up on the steps. Studying the vial for one last time, I ran my hand down my sleek purple tail. Never would I swim down to the deep again. But never would I have to deal with my family's ostracizing or my betrothal. And I would have Erik. 

Tilting my throat back, I drank what remained of the potion in one sweep. As the last drop passed my lips, I heaved myself all the way on the marble steps and waited for the potion to take it's effect. For several moments, nothing happened. I suddenly wondered if I had to drink the entire potion for it to have an effect....perhaps I shouldn't have thrown so much at the sea monster? 

Before I could contemplate that further, a faint pang began at the end of my tail. It throbbed slightly, and I smiled. The Sea Witch had exaggerated--obviously she had never been too badly hurt. My thoughts abruptly halted as a agonizing jolt of pain shot through my body. I gasped, and several more came. They spread into pain-wracked convulsions, and mercifully, I fainted. 


	11. Human

Mermaid 10   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Catherine 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Erik was visiting the village. Again. I wondered what allure it could possibly still have for him. He was an outsider to them, and sometimes I privately thought it might be for the best. I never wanted to give him any excuse to go back to that place. 

" It's odd not having Erik out here with us. You'll have to talkative enough for two today, cousin. Although heaven knows that you talk enough for five each day, so I doubt that will be a problem," Prince Christian drawled with a smile as we walked out to the balcony. 

I laughed­it was true. Christian too had an affinity with the sea, but it was more tolerable. Perhaps I thought that because he was crown prince or maybe just because I wasn't in love with him. I just was in a particularly gay mood that morning, though I still wished Erik was here. 

" Christian, exaggeration shall be the death of you. Surely I talk enough only for four." 

We both laughed, and the servants trailed along behind us as we approached the wide balcony. The wind picked up, and several of my blonde locks flew from their place. I beamed at the sparkling sea, knowing with a bit of satisfaction that I myself looked very attractive today. In the sun light, my dark blonde hair shone like gold and my green eyes sparkled prettily. My skin was smooth, my figure was perfect, and my green gown completed the package. 

In the corner of my eye, I caught a glance of something. Turning my head to the right, I gasped. Forgetting to say anything to Christian, my slippered feet carefully walked down the marble steps to the sea. A naked girl clung on to the last step, barely holding on with her arms from being gently swept back with the tide. I stared for a moment, then crossed myself. 

" Cousin?," I heard Christian call out, concerned. 

I continued to stare, trying to find words and trying to figure out what to do. She looked to be dead, but even in death she was rather pretty. Her hair was an exotic shade of red, with almost a purple tint to it, and must of fallen down to her waist. Her skin was beautifully pale, and never had I seen eyelashes so thick and luscious without face paint. Her figure looked to be perfect, and instantly I wondered what the cause of her death had been. 

I suddenly heard one of the servants gasp, and Christian utter a mild swear. Within moments, Christian had bounded down the stairs and knelt beside me, with the servants peering at a respected distance. 

I had never seen such a look on Christian's face. A naked girl is something no man turns his eyes away at, and his expression held lust, for all the gentleman he was. Even if she was dead, I frowned; it wasn't proper. 

I took off my light cloak, feeling sorry that such a beautiful girl was dead. It would of had been a horrible shipwreck, to rip off her clothes as it did. 

As I draped my cloak over her body, she suddenly stirred. Her eyes flickered open, and I heard Christian and all the rest gasp along with me. The girl's eyes were a breathtaking violet. 

I stared and backed away slowly, not sure what I was afraid of. Christian, on the other hand, laughed and patted my hand. 

" It seems you have a talent for finding shipwreck victims and bringing them back to life, cousin. This is your third, correct?," Christian mused, grinning ear to ear. 

I smiled at the joke, and turned my attention back to the girl. Christian had wrapped my cloak completely around her, and she was now decently covered. 

The girl lifted herself up in a delicate motion, and looked around her. I couldn't help but feel envious--I didn't want to, but I did----but she was the most beautiful woman that I had ever laid eyes on, and everyone around me seemed to silently agree. 

Christian especially. His eyes widened and danced as he gazed at her, and I wondered when I had last seen him this happy. Before the shipwreck? His hand snapped for a servant, but his eyes never left her as he spoke. 

" Bring her some clothing, and clean an open suite immediately to make it fit for this maiden." Without scarcely waiting for a second word, he turned back around to stare at the girl. " Who are you?" 

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She stared at him sorrowfully, and I realized that she was mute. I hated myself for it, but a small triumph in me emerged. Proof that she wasn't perfect! I immediately chided myself for my last thought. For god's sake Catherine, she's just been in a ship wreck and already you have rivalry for her. What confessing you'll have in Mass! 

" She's mute," I told Christian quietly as I edged my way toward the girl. 

He nodded, but his eyes continued to shine. " Perhaps temporarily, she's underwent a hardship. I scarcely spoke after my shipwreck," he told me, dismissing my advice. 

Privately I knew he was mistaken. I had seen the way the girl tried to speak words , and the glimmer of despair when nothing came out. 

Christian and one of the men servants already were on their feet, helping her up. " Can you walk," Christian asked gently. 

The girl looked surprised at that statement. She glanced at her legs beneath the cloak and a smile of pleasure spread across her face. But upon taking a step, the girl suddenly gasped and her knees buckled slightly as an intense expression of pain crossed her face. Christian looked terrified as she stumbled, and he swept her up in his arms without another moment to lose. I was puzzled as I watched him carry her up the steps. This girl was beautiful, no doubt, but he acted different around her then any other beautiful girl he had ever been around. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  


The girl rested for several days; during the evening of her fourth night in the palace she was fully recovered. My ladies-in-waiting and myself regarded the angelic looking girl who was perched at the end of the bed. Christian--not surprisingly--had immediately put her into my hands to 'fix-up' the moment we reached the suite. I turned to Mary, my most valued maid, and gestured for her to speak. Normally I didn't sully my hands with people who came from village filth, as I assumed this girl had. Mary would of had plenty of experience, as I had rescued her from being the 9th child in a family of twelve. The girl stared at us, wide eyed. Her violet gaze was unsettling and intensely beautiful, in a way that wasn't all together human. All the same, I assumed my jealousy was biting me, and nodded my head to Mary again. 

" You're opinion, Mary. Perhaps the one time in my life I will wish to hear it," I told her directly. 

Mary raised her eyebrows a fraction on an inch. 

" Well, in that case milady, I'd suggest that the hard part's done. Milord Prince has kindly put her in a palace suite, and seems inclined to providing for her until she's bettered herself. I'd have to order material for make some dresses for her, but in the mean time perhaps you could lend her one of your old frocks you've planned on giving away. That purple one would offset her eyes nicely­of course I'd have to take in it a bit and let the hem down, given her height and that perfect figure," Mary mused. 

I frowned slightly at the last remark, but let it pass. I'd speak with her later about treating her betters properly. 

" Well go then, girl. Fetch the dress, find some slippers, and prepare to do some work. She stinks of salt water and fish, but apparently my dear cousin is too blinded by love to take time to smell. Run along, we'll be working all day to have her presentable for dining tonight. There will be a small party in one of the private royal dining halls, and I suspect the prince will have her dine there tonight so he can have a more clear view of her before tomorrow evening. Christian will no doubt make a show of it, and it rests on my shoulders," I said tersely. 

Mary annoyingly hid a smile, and she and the maids scurried off in different directions. Sighing, I sat down next to the girl and smiled. She would have many enemies in court, particularly among the women. The frightened look on the girl's face made her look as if she were born yesterday. She could use a friend, even if she was perhaps a bit slow. I myself was always happy to gain a new companion. 

" I'm Lady Catherine Elizabeth Victoria, but you may call me Catherine, or Cat if you will. I hope we can become friends. Do you understand me," I said slowly, smiling. 

Huddled in the cloak, the girl observed me for a moment before nodding shortly. Her eyes keened with intelligence, and I hadn't doubted that she was perfectly capable. I ventured another question. 

" What's your name?" 

The girl hesitated, and I wondered if she had understood me. Her lips formed the word, but once again no word came out. At that moment, Bitten­one of the maids--came scurrying in with a comb, Mary trailing after her with the purple gown and slippers, and three more maids carrying a bathing tub with pails of water. Standing up once more, I walked over to my mirror to have another servant comb my mane. I was rather proud of my hair; it fell halfway down my back and gleamed like a lion's mane itself. 

The day flew past as we changed the girl we had plucked from the sea into something more prince worthy, the bathing itself at least two hours. I chose face paint that would best compliment her features, and a lovely diamond necklace from my own collection. 

" You have beautiful hair," I heard Mary tell the girl as she combed it. 

It was nearing dinner time, and we nearly had the girl presentable. I turned my head slightly to see the maid gawking at the girl's hair. It was longer than I had thought, hanging down to her hips, and indeed magnificent--the girl indeed looked like a siren or something you'd hear in a Greek myth. Particularly with her shining thick hair in that exotic shade of red. 

The girl smiled at Mary's comment, twirling her finger through a loose strand. I was positive that she had grown up impoverished; the way her eyes stared wonderingly at everything around her marked her for nothing more then a cobbler's daughter at best. 

" For all those knots I had to yank out, it was worth it. Feel her hair, milady. It's akin to silk," Mary breathed. 

I ignored her wonder and gathered several bits of face paint. I beckoned my finger to her, and she rose, almost floating across the floor. I marveled at her grace, and handed Mary the makeup. Mary shook her head at the sight of it. 

" She needs it not, milady. Perhaps a bit of rouge on her lips, but other then that she looks like a doll. Milord Prince can't be more pleased then this." 

I hated to say it, but I agreed with her. Mary dipped her finger in the rouge, and spread some over the girl's lips. Then myself and the maids turned back to see the final picture. 

It was a stunning picture, and no one could disagree. A slow smile spread across the girl's face, and she twirled around once, silent laughter coming out of her mouth. The purple silk flew with her, and envy pierced the heart of every girl in the room. Her exotic hair swung at her waist and after that hard scrubbing, the girl's pale skin shone like porcelain in the lamp light. The beautiful purple gown embroidered with gold that had looked fine on me designed the girl look like a Queen, and made her curious violet eyes glitter like amethysts . As Mary had said, her figure was perfect and her smile lit up the room, brighter than any lamp. The diamond necklace I had given her was poised above her cleavage, and it glittered at all the right moments. But when she walked, we all held our breath. She didn't seem to walk, but more floated like an angel. Cobbler's daughter or not, her parentage must of been spectacular. It was just as well that God had robbed her voice; I could imagine it being airy and melodious. The lack of a voice gave the rest of us a chance. 

After twirling several more times in a girlish delight, the girl stopped and smiled shyly. I smiled back warmly; her sweet and kind manner made me hate to envy her. She curtsied once to me, then did the same to the maids. I stopped her midway, the maids blushing. 

" No, you wouldn't curtsy to them. They're only the help," I told the girl, pulling her up. 

She looked at me quizzically for a moment, then gestured to Mary and mimed combing her hair. Mary shook her head gently. 

" Thank you, but milady here is correct. You won't curtsy to us," she told her. 

The girl licked her lips, but said nothing. The faint smell of salt water still accompanied her, but there seemed nothing we could do to rid her of it. 

Clapping my hands, I beckoned to the door. " We dine at the current moment. Follow me, and we'll properly show you to the prince." 

As I led her through the twisting corridors, another sparkle caught my eye. On her finger sat a fantastic ring, an amethyst framed by sapphires. I halted in our steps and picked up the girl's hand. By Mary, mother of God, the ring was worth a king's ransom--one would have to be in league with princes and kings in order to be bestowed such a gift, something of Erik's status in the least. The girl saw what I was staring at, and broke into another pleasing smile. 

" Inheritance? A token from a lover?," I asked delicately as I continued to lead her down the magnificent hallway to the Prince's private dining hall. 

The girl laughed silently, then blushed as she gave a slight nod. I smiled back at her; I was warming to her. I had no doubt that she owned it in right; perhaps she had been a favorite mistress to some member of high nobility? With her appearance, it wasn't a far fetched thought. 

We reached the private dining hall, and I smiled at the servant as he opened the door for us. "Milord Prince is pleased for your presence," he stuttered, blushing madly as the girl smiled in turn. 

As we walked in, I immediately felt at ease. Perhaps sixteen people were, all trusted friends of Christian, sat at the long gleaming oak table. I quickly noted that twelve of the seats were filled by men, four by women, and three empty. The golden chandelier sprayed light on those beneath it, and a small quartet of a violin, cello, harp, and viola played in the corner. As my feet and the girl's glided across the marble floor, talking slowly ceased, and Christian stood up. I noticed Duke Balduin give Christian a nudge, and say something to the noblemen surrounding him while making an obscene gesture toward the girl. All, including my cousin, burst into laughter and I glared at Balduin. He caught my eye, and shrugged. He was a mildly handsome man who was nearly thirty and made no move to be discreet about women. As one of the most powerful men in Denmark, there was no outcry about his advances toward women, and he was much too popular among the high court. All the same, I despised him. The girl luckily had noticed nothing, and just continued to grin maniacally at her surroundings. 

Christian cleared his throat from his chair, and the room instantly fell silent. Balduin, seated to the left of him, grinned slyly, and I suddenly realized that the Erik's place, Christian's right side, was empty. I pursed my lips; he still wasn't back yet? 

Christian rose from his chair and strode toward me, looking every bit of handsome as the songs of him said. Giving me a kiss on the cheek, he bowed and I curtsied. 

" My dearest some-what cousin Lady Catherine--damn, this is my dining room, I suppose I should forget the pleasantries," Christian drawled, gazing back at the table. 

I laughed, and stepped forward in front of the girl. " The only time our prince pronounces my name with a correct accent is it not necessary." 

The nobles laughed at our comments, and the girl smiled again. Christian grinned at her expression, and continued his speech. 

" Well, we all know Cat here, and how she's saved not one," he began dramatically, letting a pause hang that earned another chuckle from the table. " Not two, but now three of us from the sea! It was only this morning we found this on the step of the balcony, but look what Cat has done!" 

Taking the girl's hand, he brought her properly out into the light for the first time. For a moment, the table gaped, and I studied all of their expressions. The women--particularly Lady Sigrid, who had recently become a close companion of Christian's--studied her with a critical eye, appraising her. The men stared with their jaws hanging open. The girl in question blushed as Christian wrapped his hand around her slim waist, and downed another swig of his wine. I frowned; when Christian was among friends and had alcohol in him, the court manners edged off a bit. He never went out of bounds with court women--but that was court women. 

He motioned for me to take a seat, and I slid in next to Sigrid. Her pretty black hair was tied back with a bow, and she gave me a ruby lipped smile. 

" A ship wreck it was, one so harsh that it ripped every piece of cloth from her body to get to her. She was in fact dead when Cat found her, but I dragged her from the sea and from death." 

Christian paused again as cheers and clapping came up. The girl was still smiling brightly, dazzling the room. But there seemed to be a question in her eyes, and I realized that she was searching among the nobles for something. 

" ....and Cat set about fixing her up, and now I behold you the greatest treasure of the Court. But she is unnamed, and in shock from the wreck, cannot speak. God has obviously given her to me, so I ask you now, dear friends of mine! What should I name this foundling?," he called out, tightening the girl's body to his own. 

Her smile wavered for a moment, and she carefully inched her way out of his grip to put space between them. I held my breath; she was a fool to try to escape his affection in public, if that was what she aimed to do. 

" Perhaps Gytha?," Sigrid called out, and I laughed out loud along with the rest of us. 

" A name that means warring in the old language? This girl hardly looks capable of holding a sword! Though we all know the one you carry is your tongue, Lady Sigrid," Christian called back, grinning and earning hearty laughter from the room. Sigrid was famous for her sharp wit and tongue. 

" Ebba?" 

" Inga?" 

Several more suggestions were called out, until at last Lord Magnus called out. 

" Hanne! Search no further, your majesty, what could be a more perfect name? It means God's gift, and surely that is what she is," the lord drawled, looking pleased with himself. 

We all looked back at Christian. He smiled and nodded at Magnus. 

" How would you like that, little one? Does Hanne suit your tastes?" 

No one waited for a reply, and all roared their approval. The girl, now called Hanne, smiled hesitantly as everyone cheered with a bit of a fearful expression. 

Christian snapped his fingers at the quartet, and they burst into a lively mazurka. " Let the dance begin!" 

As the noble women and even a servant girl or two were claimed by the noblemen, I noted again with a bit of anger that there was not a male eye that wasn't lusting after Hanne, and a quick glance told me Sigrid and the other women agreed. Perhaps it would be good for 'darling Hanne' to be fearful....before I could voice one of my angry thoughts, the door opened again. I leaped up smiling, for this time it was Erik.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Erik 

~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Music swam in underneath the door to my ears, and my shoulders relaxed. Finally, no surprises--except for mine for coming home early. Jakob, the serving boy, bowed quickly to me and began to open the door when I stopped him. 

" Alright, honest answer--do I look acceptable to barge in on the prince's dinner just back from traveling," I asked, a grin playing my lips. 

I knew my traveling clothes were dirty and my boots had traces of mud on them--not to mention my hair was wet from the slight rain I had been caught in. I thought I passed for suitable, but it couldn't hurt to seek the opinion of another 

The serving boy ventured a nervous smile. " I wouldn't know my lord, but your one of the finest men in court so anything should be acceptable, shouldn't it?" 

I smiled and placed a coin in his hand for treating me as a human instead of a god, as many servants had a tendency of doing with upper crust nobility. 

" Thank you milord. But you needn't worry about your appearance, all the attentions on a girl milord prince found. She looks like an angel, I saw her with my own eyes! The court's all abuzz of it, that the prince looks at her the way he has never looked at a woman. But that's just what they say," the servant said slyly, as he pocket the coin and reached for the door handle. 

I shook my head at his nonsense. " The Prince has a steady head on his shoulders, and it would take nothing less than an angel to make him take a mistress. I don't mind it, but you shouldn't gossip about that around other nobles," I warned him. 

The servant boy grinned, and bowed once more before completely opening the door. " That's because you haven't seen her yet." 

I shook my head again, and stepped into the room. Immediately cries of Erik were heard all around, and I grinned half heartedly. It would of been nicer if it had just been Catherine and Christian, but a few more acquaintances couldn't hurt. 

Immediately a small circle formed around me, and Catherine threw her arms around my neck. I laughed and carefully removed them, giving her a small kiss. Balduin let out a short laugh and conversation flew up around me. 

" Good to have you back, Erik. Have you heard....?" 

I scarcely heard anything as Lord Balduin nudged me with a jolly elbow, wine slopping over his cup. He reeked of alcohol, as all the men did around me. Catherine carefully removed herself from the circle as she realized the circle of men was slowly excluding her, and I met her eye. She gave me a small nod, and went back to her friends. Repressing a sigh, I turned back to Balduin. 

" So where is this woman I hear so much of, and what is she? Cause enough for celebration?" 

" Indeed she is," Balduin said cheerfully, and waved at someone over my shoulder. " Prettiest lass we've ever had in court, and though I'm the first to admit that milady Cat is as fair as the sunset, even you would abandon her for this one. Suppose it's luck that Christian beat us all out. Not that we have a choice, him being the future sovereign." 

I laughed, and craned my neck. " Where is she? I only stopped in to make sure Cat wouldn't worry. In ten minutes, God himself won't be able to remove me from my bed. Besides, Christians' newfound love will probably be sick of men fawning over her if what I've heard is true." 

Balduin grinned again, and swept his hand to the right. " Every bit of it's true, Erik. He calls her Hanne, because he fancies that she's god's gift to him. You'll hear it many times within the week, court gossip is spreading like wildfire. Behold her." 

My grin abruptly disappeared. I stared and wiped my eyes once; it wasn't possible. Christian laughed and talked with Lord Niel, but my eyes barely registered him. For the girl attached to Christian's arm was none other then Pearl. Every feature mirrored hers, it had to be her--but Pearl herself had told me that it would be impossible for her to become a human. I could do no more then gape for a moment, nearly as shocked as when I had first seen her. 

" She can't talk, but who says thats a drawback? Let us talk of the perfect woman! Perfect in beauty, but he doesn't have to listen to any of the babble other woman try to saddle on you," Balduin told me with a sly grin, earning the laughter of the others. 

Pearl turned her head slightly at the laughter and our eyes met. Instant recognition flashed in her eyes, and any doubts I had vanished. Christian turned as well and gave a cry of joy as he strode toward me. I abruptly broke my eyes away from Pearls, and gave him a deep bow. 

" Well Christian, it seems that you are the luckiest man in the world. You have indeed found a pearl in the sea," I said, swiftly bowing 

My words put a light emphasis on the word pearl, something only she would pick up on.. Straightening, I gazed into her face and met her violet eyes. They flashed with something I couldn't decipher the meaning of. 

" I know it, Erik. Meet Hanne, who is indeed the treasure of my heart. Hanne, this is Lord Erik, my most trusted advisor." 

Pearl nodded her head gracefully as I bowed; I heard several women gasp from the lack of a curtsy. Christian paid no mind to it, but Pearl jerked her head to the right, and I saw pure fear on her face. What was she doing here? Was I delusioned? Too many thoughts flew in my head, I couldn't think. 

" Excuse me, but I must retire now. I've rode like a fiend to get here, and now I discover I'm exhausted. Give my regrets to Catherine for me, Christian," I announced curtly, preparing myself to leave. 

I gave a deep bow and turned around before he could give me leave. I strode past everyone, seeting and involntarily clenching my fists. It wasn't until I reached the balcony did I force myself to confront the issues that were in front of me. 

I closed my eyes, thinking. How in god's name had she gotten here? It wasn't as if I didn't have enough trouble already, with my old village. The memory of that alone brought up anger and embarrassment. I couldn't go back there. I'd continue to send my family with a plentiful amount of money, but that was all they would ever see of me. My mother's constant 'milords' and my younger sisters slaving after me, attending to my every need. And my brother.....perhaps that was the worst of it all. Kahis's scornful remarks of my clothes and newfound status, his refusal to talk to me or accept my offers to let him visit me. I felt the anger rise again, and I pushed it away. When could I accept that my life didn't belong there anymore? 

Pearl, that was the immediate problem. Perhaps the only problem that existed anymore. All the sane thoughts, deep down my nearly organized mind, had flown apart with questions the moment I had seen her in the dining hall. What was she doing here? How did she get here? I hadn't imagined her as a mermaid, had I? Was I going mad, was this Pearl at all? It had to be....scratch those questions. But what was she doing with Christian? Why hadn't she spoken? Had he touched her, hurt her? Christian was normally not like that, but Pearl was a lot of things that any woman on land wasn't. If he had, prince or not, I knew who would win in combat, and I would spare no mercy..........   
  


I didn't know how long I was out there, but soon I heard slippers lightly touching the stones behind me. I suppressed a sigh of annoyance--the last thing on earth I wanted to do was talk to Catherine about court gossip. 

To my surprise, it was Pearl who walked up quietly and rested her pale hands against the railing next to mine. The ring I had given her glistened on her finger, and she gazed out into the sea as I had done many times before. I took her chin and turned her face toward mine. 

We stared at each other for a moment. All of the rumors I had heard of her flew to my head. How had Christian found her? What was this rubbish about her silence? Not only could Pearl talk, she could sing like an angel. 

" Pearl,?" I asked quietly, glancing inside quickly to make sure no one could hear us. 

I had suddenly realized that if Christian gave Pearl a title or a position, being caught with her alone would spell out treason. 

She nodded silently, and suddenly looked upset. Shaking her head slightly, she turned to walk back inside. I immediately grabbed her wrist. 

" What are you doing here," I asked in a low voice, not loosening my grip. 

Pearl opened her mouth, but no words came out. Was she mocking me with silence? Perhaps that game worked when Christian was here, but I knew she was perfectly capable of speaking. I shook her wrist once, tightening my grip. 

" What are you doing here? Pearl, what's happened? I'll be damned if I can figure out why you're here if you just stand there like a mute! What are you doing?," I demanded, my voice rising higher. I heard footsteps in the ball room. It was most likely servants, but all the same I fell silent and released her hand. Red marks were left where my hands were, and I was instantly disgusted with myself. I was starting to act more like many of the other noble men in court, with no respect for women who were not nobility. 

Pearl snatched her hand back to her side with an air of unmistakable pride, and I realized that her violet eyes were wet. Another thought that had occurred previously to me hurled itself back in my mind. 

" Has he touched you, hurt you, in any way? Don't lie to me Pearl, because by god if he has....," I demanded, angry for more her sake then mine. 

Even if he hadn't, he wanted to. Seeing Pearl as a human made me realize how young she was, and how different the merfolk's society was. From what Pearl had told me, lust and malice was something that scarcely existed in her world. In the royal court of Denmark, the people lived for it. However, Pearl shook her head violently, and turned away from me. 

" Look Pearl, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just confused. I leave one night, you're out there like I've always known you, and when I come back, you've turned into a human! What is going on?," I asked urgently, briefly touching the red mark on her hand. 

Pearl's eyes glistened wetly, and she slowly lifted her hand to her throat then shook her head. She said something, and I heard a faint rasping. I suddenly realized that her silence wasn't a game. Pearl was no longer capable of speech. 

" But....how?," I asked her. 

She mouthed something, but I couldn't catch it. She turned her face away and I heard a small sound, so tiny it was almost inaudible. I gently turned her back to face me. Tears ran silently down her face, and she looked up as if she expected to see rain. I suddenly recalled what Pearl had told me once when she was sad, that mermaids sometimes sang when they were sad since they had no other way of expressing distress. 

I gently took her chin in my hand and turned her face toward mine as I wiped away some of the tears. " You can cry now, Pearl. You're a human," I said quietly, voicing for the first time what would change my life forever. 


	12. Lessons

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

ERIK

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


" Do you intend to marry her?"

Christian stared at me for one moment before bursting into laughter. He allowed his tall frame to be racked by chuckles and snorts before momentarily regaining himself. He straightened up and regarded me with his dark brown eyes. 

" Why do you ask such a thing? Has someone suggested it?," Christian drawled, studying me carefully as he eased his gelding into a trot. 

I shrugged my shoulders casually. So far the only suggestion I had heard was from my own nagging mind, but that was hardly a reliable source.

" Court gossip, you know how it is. Pointing fingers and wagging tongues. They say she washed up on the marble steps naked and that you brought her back to life."

Christian's grin broadened, immediately letting me know that while the event itself may of not been like that, he was pleased that others thought so. He smoothed back his wheat colored hair and cleared his throat. I eased the spurs into the mare I was riding as he began to talk. 

" Well Catherine saw her. That girl has a talent for finding ship wreck victims, I'll give her that. She's traumatized from the ship wreck, won't talk a word. I swear Erik, it looked like Aphrodite had been born of the sea and washed up on the steps of the palace of Copenhagen." 

He lowered his voice and glanced around once, making sure the guards were well behind us before he continued. " I don't know if I would ever marry her. Hanne is the loveliest woman I have ever seen, and this may sound odd...but my dreams have stopped. You remember, the dreams I told you of? You had them too, don't try to deny it like you always do." 

His brown eyes glowed as he gazed out into the surf, and I urged my own horse to pick up the pace. Christian exhaled deeply and turned around to face me once again.

" This sounds like the rantings of a mad man-and I would say it to no one but you, Erik, believe that. But it's as if Hanne is the woman in my dream, could I only hear her voice. She is the most beautiful woman in the world. I care for her deeply, and I am lucky enough that she does the same, " he told me earnestly, sounding like a young lad talking of his first love. 

It was odd hearing another man speak the same thing of Pearl, though entirely believable. Seeing Christian in such a daze gave me courage to ask the question I had been contemplating all night long. 

" She needs to be educated," I said bluntly, then mentally cursed myself. 

The entire night I had thought up of a speech to give Christian of how Pearl would need to learn how to read and write and other necessities that would help her at court. Though I knew most women never cared nor did learn the skills of the written word, I knew what a delight Pearl would find it. Pearl was the smartest woman I had ever known, and teaching her would be a pleasure. My own heart glowed at the thought of how happy it would make her, and how much more she would enjoy it then just some piece of jewelry. I held my breath as Christian stared at me. 

" Educated?," he asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice, though his tone was just as blunt as mine had been. " Why in god's name would Hanne need to be educated?"

The hundreds of reasons that I had thought of last night seemingly crumbled into dust under Christian's intense gaze. I cleared my throat. 

" Well it would be one way to communicate, given her lack of speech at the moment," I ventured.

The Prince's eyes suddenly turned cloudy. " She was in a ship wreck. As I recall, neither one of us were quite up to par after ours. Besides, what man wants a woman to voice her opinion? I find her silence rather enjoyable. Are you suggesting her to be dumb in the mind?," he said cooly, assuming his royal stance. 

I resisted the urge to shake him and call him a fool for missing my obvious point, as I would of done with any other man. Instead I halted my horse and sat up straight in the saddle, looking down on Christian. 

" I would never insinuate she is anything besides intelligent. The poor girl scarcely has a way of communicating! If she cannot talk, she cannot get through of what she wants besides a nod of the head. I am asking permission to carry out an act that will benefit everyone, Pearl most of all!"

Christian glanced up, startled. He peered at me closely. " Pearl? Why do you call Hanne Pearl?"

Too late I realized my slip, and frantically tried to veer back. 

" I said Hanne, milord," I automatically replied, silently cursing myself even as I responded. 

Any excuse would of been more plausible besides outright denial. 

" No, you didn't. You said Pearl," the prince replied easily, his eyes studying me with curiosity. " Who is Pearl?"

Any other man I would of ignored; with the crown prince of Denmark I could not. Clearing my throat and keeping my eyes straight, I told my first lie to my best friend.

" She is no one of consequence, and nothing to do with Hanne. I'm sorry, my mind was on other things," I told him, trying to make my voice sound light and easy. 

I knew that by no means could I give an answer that would make Christian drop the subject, but I had given it my best shot. Sure enough, the prince's brow furrowed. 

" There is another woman in your life besides Catherine?," he asked carefully. 

Catherine. I hadn't given thought of Catherine in many days. But his question made me think-was there another woman in my life besides Catherine? I loved Pearl with all of my heart though we had never shared even a single kiss, not including when she had breathed magic into me. I had never thought of her as 'another woman'. She and Catherine had always seemed to be separate things in my life, just as food and sleep aren't the same. But with Christian's words, a dreadful feeling of guilt washed over me. I could not love both women without going against all codes of honor and conduct. 

I shook my head lightly. " There is no other woman in my life. My concern for Hanne is only for your best interests. You know how court gossip can spread like wildfire. I'd instruct her in the basic letters and the going-ons in the kingdom, nothing more."

Christian was silent for a moment, his face assuming a thoughtful expression that mirrored his father's. " Nothing more, nothing less, I suppose. Meet with her after the midday lunch for the next month or so. If she can't learn anything by then, I care naught. I tell her of it at the evening feast tonight." 

I forced down a broad grin and managed to keep my face straight. I knew that I shouldn't of been so happy; any romantic feelings I had for Pearl would have to cease. She was the woman Christian loved, and I had a fiancee. 

" Has anything else out of the ordinary occurred lately?," I asked quietly, changing the subject. 

I was speaking in reference to Christian's suspicion that someone was trying to kill him. 

The prince shook his head. " Nothing even mildly suspicious has occurred since Hanne arrived. She is my good luck charm," he marveled, his chocolate eyes assuming a dreamy glaze. 

I said nothing, and we rode on in silence. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pearl 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


The evening meal bustled with people; it seemed every other moment my goblet of wine was nearly knocked over. I could feel the lingering gaze of Prince Christian, who sat next to me, but scarcely acknowledged it. There was too much to take in. 

I had floated around in a dream like state for the entire day. 

" Blue would be a fine color on you, milady. Tis the Prince's favorite color as well," Bitten, one of the maids trilled as she arranged my hair an hour earlier. 

I had smiled timidly and nodded, using exactly half of my vocabulary as far as communication went. I felt odd having these women do all the work while I sat in the chair idle, but as Lady Catherine and the maids had illustrated several times, I was to let them do their job. 

While Bitten had tugged and pulled at my hair, I had looked at the waves break on the rocks through the majestic glass window. Back in the ocean, I thought I had an idea, at least a fragment of what went on beyond the shimmering blue surface in the world above. But I was wrong. Everything I had imagined was a million times more spectacular. 

The birds, the trees, the humongous buildings, the people, everything. I had been in the palace for a week now, but still my new surroundings hadn't worn off on me. This land they called Denmark flourished in beauty, and every moment was exhilarating. And now, sitting in this beautiful dining hill that boasted detailed paintings of the heavens on its ceiling and windows as long as whales, I was completely enraptured. 

I wondered about my family. Though I was sure they had to be upset about the amount of explaining due to the Baltic delegation, were they secretly happy that I had disappeared? That their no good, human loving sister was gone for good? The first two days at the palace, I had felt triumphant whenever I thought about it. I had beaten them all, succeeded against all odds. But on the third night, when I had seen Erik out on the balcony for scarcely five minutes, everything had suddenly turned around. I missed my family fiercely, and my eyes welled up with tears as I realized I would never be able to return to those depths again. My grandmother was too old to make the journey to the surface; I had left without saying good bye. 

They didn't want you to say goodbye--they wanted you gone, Pearl, can't you see that?, a malicious voice whispered in my head. I pushed it away and searched for other things to think about. The land was a thousand times more glorious then the sea was. My old life was gone. 

" Hanne, try some of this. You'll never eat something for delectable in your life," Prince Christian told me as a plate was set down before me. 

I gave him a tentative smile as he gazed intently at me. Truth be told, I felt uneasy around the handsome prince. He was kind enough, but occasionally he would remind me of someone else completely. I couldn't put my finger on it, but during those moments I shivered. I was still unused to being called Hanne; I was only finally beginning to react when someone would address me with it. 

I stared at the food beneath me; I had seen none of it before. Other people used some kind of short spears to poke their food with, and while I picked the utensil up uncertainly, Prince Christian talked on. 

" You're to learn your letters as well, starting tomorrow shortly after noon. My adviser Erik will be teaching you. You recall meetig him the other night, don't you?"

Erik. I sat up straighter in my chair at the mention of his name and gave what I hoped was an agreeing smile. He sat far down the long banquet table, with Lady Catherine and some other nobles who were laughing candidly. 

" It'll only be for a month or so, I wouldn't want you to resign yourself to bored forever. Just commence to go to the library every day after the noon meal. Now try a bite of your meal. I had the dish specially cooked for you," the prince urged me, his face shining with pride at being able to offer fine cuisine. 

I picked up the utensil I had heard some lord address as a fork, and in jerky movements, managed to oostab and cut a bit of the soft morcel of food. I couldn't be sure what exactly it was; in fact, I knew nothing of anything that was on my plate. But under the prince's intense gaze, I felt required to try a bite of this meal he praised so. I lifted the fork to my mouth and chewed a bite of the tender food. 

But as it circulated in my mouth, a feeling of dread and revulsion swept over me. I placed my fork down and unsteadily stood up. 

" It's wonderful, isn't it?," the prince beamed, not noticing my expression. I could feel the bile rising in my throat, and I fled the table, walking as quickly as I could to the balcony that the banquet hall led out to. Every step felt as if a thousand tiny knives were piercing themselves into my foot, and I bit my lip in pain; I still hadn't gotten over it. With three final steps left before me, I realized that I couldn't make it, and kneeled down to the ground as vomit spilled out of me. But the aroma of the food lingered in my mouth, and my stomach heaved again. I heard footsteps and shouting from behind me, and I closed my eyes in embaressment, willing myself to stop. But I couldn't . My stomach heaved again and again, sucking the air my body now craved away from me as the contents of my stomach splattered itself out onto the marble balcony. 

" What did she eat?!," an angry, beautifully familar voice demanded. Erik. Thank god. 

" She ate what we ate! I saw her take a single bite of fish and then she was off!," someone else murmured. 

My head was dizzy and the faces in front of me blurred together. Fish. I had eaten fish. Hearing someone say it made my stomach heave again, only this time there was nothing left to come out. 

" You gave her fish?!," I heard Erik ask incredulously, his voice furious and full of anger. 

Eating fish..that was as bad as eating one of the merfolk. We were so nearly the same, the whole idea reviled me. Even now, as a human I couldn't take the idea. It was different from a human eating human meat. This was, to our anatomy, a million times worse and unsacred. 

Leave me, I tried to say, but no words came out. 

" Someone take her to her chamber! Call a doctor!," someone cried out, but I wearily shook my head and pushed myself up. 

Slowly the room returned to focus, with dozens of eyes peering at me. I buried my face in my arms, and for the first time on land, desperately wished I was in the sea. 

Ocean, I mouthed desperately, but no one took note of it. There was a flutter of green silk, and Lady Catherine knelt down beside me. 

" Tell them all to leave, Christian! The poor things horribly sick and all these people gawking is only making her feel worse!," the petite woman demanded, and I felt a wave of gratitude for her. Immediately people began to shuffle away, and I breathed easier. Soon it was only the prince, Lady Catherine, Erik, and myself. 

A tiny tear trickled out of my eye, but I quickly wiped it away before anyone could see. Lady Catherine patted my arm and made soothing noises with her tongue, as if I were a rogue dolphin she hoped to capture. 

" She's been poisoned," Christian whispered, his face white with fear. 

  
  


I shook my head no, but he had already turned to Erik.

" Her stomach is only weak. There was no poison involved," Erik replied quickly, his eyes still dark and flashing. He knew that the only person in the world who would be effected by the fish would be me. 

But Christian still shook his head. " They thought the plate would go to me. Rememeber last time, it was the dog. Someones trying to kill me, Erik!," the prince whispered frantically, his voice getting higher and higher in hysteria. 

Erik didn't dismiss him outright, but a look of wariness was in his eyes. " Don't worry the women, milord. Have some consideration in that respect, and we'll talk later. People are about," he replied, glancing at the nobles beginning to walk back toward me. 

Christian was silent for a moment, then nodded. " You're right. I'll escort them back to their chambers, you give a plausible excuse for her episode," he said, indicating his head toward me. 

I blushed in spite of myself. As I lifted myself to my feet and was escorted back to my chamber, I desperately tried to catch Erik's eye. But he ignored me. 

  
  


The following evening meal was more calm and pleasant. I refused all forms of meat, and though the smell still made me nauseous, it was bearable. It was only after dinner that my lessons with Erik began, and as Christian escorted me to the library, I was nothing but an energetic ball of excitement. For the moment the enormous oak doors of the library had opened, it was akin to love at first sight. 

The massive palace library was the largest in the land. Thousands of books lined the walls, tucked in polished chestnut bookcases. Exotic paintings with hunting and feast scees lined the walls, and animal skin rugs covered the glistening wood floors. The loveliest feature were the humongous gothic windows that touched the floor and roof. The let heavenly light stream inward, and gave a breathtaking view of the turbulent sea. 

Even after Christian left, I couldn't stop staring at everything. I turned my head slightly and saw Erik watching me, a grin covering his face. 

" It's spectacular, isn't it?," he told me, smiling still. 

My smile mirrored his, and I nodded vigorously. We sat down at one of the large oak tables, and Erik flipped open a book. Without thinking about it, my finger darted out and stroked the smooth, thin paper. I had never felt anything like it before in my life. 

I watched him as he held a quill between his fingers, and wrote on the parchment. There were odd squiggling carictures...was he trying to draw a picture? Erik saw my confused look and laughed. 

" Pearl, this is how you're going to be able to communicate! I'm teaching you how to write..it's confusing concept, I know, but it's amazing. Look, I wrote your name. That says Pearl," he said slowly, underlining it for emphasis. " There's a P, an E, an A, a R, and a L. Pearl." 

He dipped the quill back into the ink and handed it to me. I gripped it clumsily, and he leaned over and guided my hand, making quick, sharp movements. Soon a sloppier version of his writing was mirrored by mine. 

I clapped my hands in delight, a silly gesture I had seen humans do often. I wondered how he would write Erik. I turned to him and tapped his chest once, then gestured toward the parchment. 

" My name?," he asked, and I nodded. 

Carefully he wrote out ERIK in beautiful, flowing script. I picked up the quill and slowly tried to do the same. This time my handwriting was slightly neater. I beamed with pride, and gestured for him to show me more letters. 

  
  


We spent the next hour that way. I was a quick learner; we were forming small sentences after forty five minutes. I glanced out the window to see the sun setting in the west, and felt a small little pang in my heart. I tapped Erik on the shoulder and gestured to the sea. 

" Ah, the ocean. You spell it like this," he began, ever being the teacher. I shook my head and tugged on his tunic again. He looked up and I gestured at the water again, then mimed being on the beach. This time he caught my meaning, but sighed. 

" Pearl, we--." he paused, then smiled. " Very well, we'll go out through the ballroom."

The last rays of sunshine kissed my forehead as we sat on the marble steps that led into the sea. I dipped my feet into the cool water and let out a sigh of relief as the pain momentarily left them; the Sea Witch hadn't lied about the excruciating pain I felt every time I took a step. I was learning to control my reaction to the feeling, but occasionally it would be so intense that I'd sharply inhale, or stumble to the ground. The humans gave me quizzical looks whenever this happened, and I hoped they would write it off to sheer clumsiness. 

Erik watched my expression turn to ease. " You act as if something hurts you," he told me, studying me with his dark eyes. 

I gestured to my feet, then mimed something stabbing them. " Something stabs your feet?," he guessed, and I nodded with delight. He was quick at picking up my meaning. 

"Dear god....Pearl, how did this even happen?," he murmurred, half to me, half to himself. 

I thought about it for a moment, trying to decide how I could explain what had happened. But there were no hand motions I could use to describe the seawitch, and I ended up miming that I drank a potion. He watched me intently as I told him, then nodded and murmured something again once I had finished. 

We sat in silence for a few comfortable moments before Erik spoke again. 

" Do you love Prince Christian?" he said after several moments.

Prince Christian. I said it out loud softly, my silent words taking no effect, almost as if the wind had taken them away before they had a chance to be heard. I could not put my finger on it, but there was something about him that unsettled me. Oh he was kind and generous to me. I had learned that in the past few days he had squired me around the palace, and from the constant flow of gifts he had shoved in my face. I caught the other women staring at me with a mixture of smug curiosity and interest. And yet, the idea was fleetingly ridiculous. 

I shook my head no, and placed my hand on my heart, then Erik's. 

" Ah, no Pearl," he whispered, and turned away from me. 

I sat there for a confused moment before he turned his chiseled face towards mine. " I am betrothed. To Lady Catherine."

I nodded slowly. I understood what this was about. Erik could not love both of us; his honor wouldn't allow such a thing.

I twisted the ring he had given me around my finger. Maybe I was being too hard on Christian. 

I eased my feet in further, and hoped that no one would come out for a long time. Schools of small fish congregated around my feet, and I tentatively reached out with a finger to stroke one of them. A small sense of relief washed through me when the school didn't bolt; they could still sense that I was one of the sea. 

Then I heard a voice. It was beautiful and pure, and so faint it was nearly impossible to hear over the roar of the sea. It was the sound of one of my sisters. I leaped up and waded out into the water; the cold was shocking, but I ignored it and foraged onward. 

" Pearl!," Erik shouted and grabbed my palm. I pointed to my ear and gestured out to the sea; couldn't he hear it? " Pearl, the waters freezing! You'll catch cold if you go out much further!," he told me, still refusing to let go of my palm. I tugged and tugged on it, but he refused to let go. The voice grew fainter and fainter after several minutes, until it finally disappeared. 

My salty tears drifted into my mouth and I forced myself not to look to the sky for rain. Tears. It was the one human habit I didn't think I would ever adjust to. All that I wanted to do at the moment was sing and be rid of my sadness, but instead all that I could produce were ragged tears, and the thought of it escalated me into heaving, silent sobs. The human world made me unexplicably happy, but saddened me at the same time. 

" Shhhh, Shhhh," Erik told me quietly, gathering me in his arms and holding me tight. His muscular arms formed a tight cocoon around my frail body. It was an intimate moment, one that had never occurred before. We had always had a somewhat chaste love composed more of longing friendship. He had never touched except to brush away tendrils of hair from my face or touch my arm gently. Gradually, my sobs ceased and I simply stood there in his arms, savoring the peacefulness of the moment. He slowly tilted my chin up and his face moved toward mine. Our lips would touch in an instant. 

I abruptly broke away from his grasp. Erik looked at me, startled, then immediately began to apologize. " That was disrespectful, my apologies, I-." 

I lifted a finger to his lips to quiet him, then tried to think how I could explain it to him. If he kissed me, my magic would begin to transfer into him, as it had before. Only if it was a kiss of intention, it would flow in a different way. His blood and breath would always carry some of my magic, something merfolkish about him. He would always be drawn to the sea, in the same terrible and beautiful way I was, yet would remain a human forever. 

I could think of no hand gestures, and threw my hands up in frustration. The sun had completely sunk beyond the horizon now; I knew the prince would soon come to the library to collect me. I gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, and left him standing there as I ran up the stairs. 

  
  
  
  



	13. The Cry of the Sea

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Catherine

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


I was looking forward to the evening meal; it would be the first time in weeks I would have a decent amount of time to spend with Erik alone. Our wedding drew nearer with every day, and soon we would be lawfully wedded. 

But for all the years I had loved him, he had become distant lately. The time we spent together was never long, and when it was, it seemed as if his mind was somewhere else entirely. I told myself that it was because of Christian's worries of someone plotting treason, but still some nagging doubt hounded whispered devilish little lies in my head. It would be good for me to go to church for a time besides Mass, I decided. 

I shot two birds with one stone by bringing Hanne with me to the church. Though no one had told me, I had taken the girl under my wing in showing her the ways of palace life. For all her beauty and kindness, she was spectacularly naive. The men adored her, while the women abhorred her with passion. But better yet, she took my mind off of my troubles with Erik. She and him were two separate parts of my life, and when I was with one I forgot to focus on the other. 

Hanne tapped my shoulder, and I turned my head to look at her. She placed her hand on her chest and did a slight curtsy, then indicated the church. I looked at her in confusion for a moment; she repeated the motion, the apparent frustration growing in her eyes, ever more confirming my belief that she would never talk again. After several more frustrating hand motions and gestures, I realized she was trying to thank me for bringing her to the church. I smiled and shook my head.

" You mustn't curtsy, people will think you're a servant," I reprimanded gently for the hundredth time. 

A footman opened the door for us, and I walked in, Hanne gliding effortlessly behind me. She paused to gape at the magnificent cathedral ceiling and the exquisite stain glass windows depicting the life of Christ. The tapestries and the dark wood floors gleamed with splendor, and the faint, heavenly sound of a choir echoed through out the church. 

" Hanne, come down here," I told her, watching her enrapturement with the beauty of the church. 

Her odd, intense eyes roved over the spectacular architecture, and I involuntarily shivered. For all of Hanne's kindness and beauty, the color of her eyes spoke of witchcraft and the devil. I crossed myself, just for reassurance. We were in a church, after all. 

" Ah, my lady Catherine," Father Josef called out, making his way down the aisle to greet us.

I smiled and bowed my head slightly in respect. The portly priest was a merry and thoughtful man of god, with a smile always on his face and a bible in his hand. His curly black hair had a tendency of hanging in his face, and green eyes were always kind. 

" Father Josef, I hope the day treats you well. I've brought a donation," I told him, selecting several silver coins from my purse and placing it in his palm. 

He smiled in appreciation, and gestured to the rest of the church. " There is no better place to give then in god's own home," he replied gracefully, touching the golden cross that hung around his neck. 

Hanne continued to stare at everything with curiosity, particularly the crucifixes. I frowned; it was almost as if she had never heard of Christ or anything biblical. Immediately I pushed the thought from my mind; the girl possessed no witchcraft, though my mind continued to let my thoughts wander in that direction. 

" Ah, I suppose this is the lady I have heard much about from my lord prince," the priest said, turning his green eyed gaze to Hanne.

She smiled openly, and nodded her head shyly. As she nodded her head, some of the sun rays streaming in from the majestic stain glass windows caught her jewel colored eyes, making them seem almost a golden purple. Father Josef took note of it, and studied them closely. 

" You have eyes of foreign color," he began to tell her, but I quickly cleared my throat. 

" She cannot talk, though she understands well enough," I told the priest loudly, before he began to engage her in conversation. 

Hanne's cheeks were tinged pink slightly at my words; I knew she tired of not being able to talk. 

Father Josef nodded, the merry smile still on his face. I realized Christian must have already mentioned this. 

" Ah, trouble yourself not, little Hanne. God cares not for what your mouth may say, only what your heart may say," he told her kindly, then bowed slightly. " I must go attend my duties, now, as much as it pains me to leave you. Good day, and I will see you both on Sunday." 

As the portly man resumed walking back up the aisle, I turned to Hanne. Her face still shone with a radiant happiness, and I marveled that this girl could even be human. 

We left the church after an hour of praying, me still feeling troubled and Hanne looking content and innocent as she always did. A beggar boy raced up to the steps, making a run towards us.

" Kind ladies, a coin if you have to spare it!," he shouted, and I placed him at about ten. Not long before he would go spend it all on drink at the tavern, if he wasn't already. 

Before he could touch us, one of my guards picked him up swiftly and tossed him down on the cobblestones. His head made a thud against the stone, and I breathed a sigh of relief that the guards had removed him before he had touched my skirt. 

" Milady, you musn't do that!," I heard my maid, Mary, shout out. 

I whipped my head around to see Hanne bending over the boy, looking concerned. She glanced at the guards and myself, frowning. I bit back an impatient sigh. I was eager to return to the palace before lunch, and didn't have time for a display of compassion and pity. Besides, I had just donated a healthy sum to the church; surely that should of appeased the charity in her. 

" Hanne! Don't touch him, for gods sake!," I cried, then turned to Mary when she continued to ignore me. " Make her stop and come along."

Mary hesistated. " The boy isn't moving milady, perhaps we should do something."

I looked her straight in the eye. I didn't know why I kept her around, she was one of my most insolent maids. " Mary, do it now, or you will find yourself out of job," I clipped harshly, my good mood nearly entirely gone. 

As she bent down with Hanne, I sighed. I was trying to be agreeable and pleasant, but it seemed as if the world wanted anything but that. I turned wearily to one of my guards and gestured at the boy. 

" Take him inside the church and give him to Father Josef. I can't have anymore delays," I told him. 

Perhaps that would placate my overly concerned companion. Sure enough, once Hanne was reassured that the boy was being taken care of, she rose and walked toward the carriage with me. I ignored her; I was tired, and she wasn't improving my day at all. 

But as the footman helped me into the carriage, I felt her light hand tap my shoulder. I turned to look at her, praying it wouldn't be another outlandish request. She gave a hesistant smile, and to my surprise, mouthed thank you. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ERIK

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


" I don't know why I love the smell of books so much. Maybe I'm crazy," I told Pearl, grinning as we sat in the library after yet another evening meal. 

She grinned mischieviously and nodded her head emphatically. I laughed and thrusted the quill at her, thumbing open a page in a dusty novel of a seaship commander. 

" Copy that," I told her, and watched her purple eyes flick nervously as she gripped the quill in her left hand. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pearl

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


I was swimming deeper and deeper into the Kelp forest. The slick green plants grew more and more tangled, but still I plunged onward. I was searching desperately for something, though I had no idea what it was. I could hear the blood curdling shriek of the Keahi, and felt the powerful currents of water coming from their tails. I heard the melodious, tinkling laughter of the sea witch, so different from the ugly, brittle chuckles she had emitted when I had first met her. It echoed all around me, growing louder and hysterical. I looked up and saw Erik floating dead at the surface, his pale face vacant and empty. I swam up at fast as I could, but the moment I touched his shoulder, he laughed and I realized with horror that it wasn't him at all, it was Kalius. He grabbed my hand and began swimming back down toward the Keahi, whose gaping mouths and yellow eyes became closer and closer..........

My eyes snapped open and I flung myself upright, breathing hard. It was only a dream, Pearl, I told myself over and over again, hugging my knees close to my chest. 

A cool ocean breeze floated into the room, gently blowing the blue gossamer curtains. I carefully stood up and tip toed toward the window for a glance of the ocean. My feet screamed in pain, but I tried to push the pain out of my mind as I took in the everlasting blue sea, quiet and gentle in the night. 

I stared at the ocean for several moments, exhaling. No matter how much I loved being human and living on land, my bond with the sea would never disappear. I would always feel that internal tug and pull to return. While I pondered, another voice invaded my thoughts, one that sounded as lovely as a mermaid singing. It grew stronger, and I found myself completely jolted from my thoughts as I realized it wasn't my imagination. It came from the dark rocks far out in the sea. It was one of my sisters. 

Quietly I slipped out of the chestnut doors of my chamber and into one of the expansive hallways of the palace. It was dark and filled with a rich silence that was easing on my ears as I glided toward the great marble staircase that led into the sea. Two guards stood posted at it, but I glided through while they spoke quietly with each other. Perhaps the only benefit that had come from the sea witches potion was uncommon grace and silence on land. I could walk through a room, and no one would hear or see me until I was nearly with them, unless they were looking directly at me. 

My pale feet touched the moist sand, making a soft imprint. I held my cloak that I had put on as an afterthought close as the chilly breeze picked up. It was a cold summer, and the water bitterly reflected that as I strode out into the icy water. I opened my mouth to sing back, but remembered that I no longer had a voice. 

More voices joined, slowly weaving an ethereal harmony and melody that brought tears of joy to my eyes. In many ways the human world was superior to the one of the sea, but nothing shall ever replace the beauty of the voices of the merfolk.

I waded out further, my white sleeping gown floating at my waist. I felt fish swirl around my feet, and a few leaped out of the water beside me. I went in deeper and deeper, until my aching feet no longer touched the ground, and my maroon hair fanned out around me, unintentionally weaving itself with seaweed. 

It was then, in a single beautiful gesture, my sisters slid out from behind the rocks and swam in towards me. Conchita, Emeralia, Sirenia, Oceania, Chella, and Meryliese-all six of my beautiful sisters swam toward me. Emeralia reached me first, and embraced me fiercely, and with the aid of Conchita and Chella, helped me onto one of the craggy rocks. 

" You came at last," Chella breathed, and hugged me fiercely with her pale, long arms.

Her wet brown hair clung to my own shoulders, and tears of happiness streamed down my face. So in that respect the sea witch had been right; my sisters had forgiven me. 

After our hugs and kisses were done with, Sirenia pointed at my legs. " Pearl...you have two tails!," she exclaimed wondrously, and in a quick movement, touched one briefly. 

This seemed to trigger a chain reaction, and the rest of my sisters briefly laid their fingers on my legs, eager to see what it would feel like. It was so odd and comical, I couldn't resist a silent laugh. 

It was upon this sight that their smiles disappeared and were replaced with concern. " Pearl, why did you go to the sea witch? Was Kalius truly that bad? And what could you possibly trade the sea witch for a pair of tails?," Conchita whispered, grabbing my palm. I leaned against my older sister, and tried to think of how to tell them what had happened. 

They knew I had visited the sea witch-that was obvious, there was no other way a mermaid could obtain magic so powerful. 

I mimicked Kalius as best I could, of how he acted when no one else was around. I then commenced to describe the sea witch and the journey down in her realm. But scarcely none of my sisters noticed; Oceania caught my hand gracefully and halted it. 

" Pearl, can you not speak?," she asked, her voice scarcely more then a whisper. 

I shook my head no.

All six sisters gasped at the exact same moment. 

" She took your voice?," Meryliese demanded, her sea colored eyes flaring up in rage. 

All of them began speaking at once in anger. 

" How dare that..that witch take your voice! Oh Pearl!," Emeralia finally sighed, hugging me tight when their voices finally began to die down. 

I bit my lip and tried to gesture that I had given it freely, but my sister just shook her head. 

" It is a code of honor; she should not have taken, little jewel. Even a pair of tails is not worth the loss of your lovely voice forever," she said sorrowfully. 

I suddenly recalled the sea witch's grudgingly given bargain. I frantically shook my head no, and gestured toward the moon, which was half full. As she had sworn, when the moon was full and the moment I stepped in the water, I would have my voice back for the night. 

After several moments, my sisters grasped my meaning and gestures. Conchita laughed. 

" Why am I not surprised my little sister drove a bargain with the terrifying sea witch?," she mused, her eyes dancing with laughter. 

" Tell us the entire story, Pearl!," Sirenia begged, and all six gathered around me as I began gesturing and motioning as best I could. 

I have no idea how much time elapsed through out my tale. The sky remained dark, and my sisters remained rapt in my attention. I described Erik, and all the wonders of the palace to them. Occasionally they would ask questions, but mostly their eyes danced with curiosity, and every few moments they would turn around to look at the magnificent palace by the sea. We must have looked like one of those portraits that hung in the fine rooms of the palace. Six mermaids clustered around a single human girl on a rock, their long hair rippling in the wind and the night stars twinkling far above their heads. 

After I had finished my story and all their questions were done, a few occurred in my own mind. What had happened to the Baltic alliance? 

Before I could even begin to gesture, Emeralia swiftly brought up the subject.

" Father searched the sea when you were discovered missing, Pearl. He worried more then you might think. Chella is to be given to Kalius in your place, Grandmother had prophesied that it would be the wisest choice."

I glanced at Chella, the sister closest to my age. She was determined to rally the people and lead a nation, I could see that in her eyes already. Immediately a great load was lifted off my shoulders, and I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. The alliance had gone through. 

But how had my sisters known to find me? I gave them a questioning look, which they read automatically. 

" Grandmother said it. We thought she was joking at first, she said it in such a kind way. ' Pearl has left to the place she belongs to. She was never meant to be a queen, our Pearl.' That was all she said! But the more we thought about it, the more we realized you had to be above the surface somewhere! You can't hide in the ocean hardly, not with your eyes. And where would you go? We began scouring the coastline, without fathers help. We finally saw you, a few nights ago..when you were with him," Emeralia told me in her gentle voice. 

" He's handsome for a human!," Meryliese giggled, tossing back her near dry blonde hair. 

I smiled at all my sisters, embracing the warm feeling of love that washed over me. 

Thank you for finding me I whispered silently, and could not resist giving them each a fierce hug once again. Their damp bodies soaked my wet gown thoroughly, but I decided to deal with it later. 

I sneezed loudly, startling myself. My sisters jumped as well; sneezing was a strange human habit. 

" Your teeth are chattering. You shouldn't be out here, or you'll catch a human sickness!," Conchita suddenly piped up as I wrapped my arms around myself. 

I knew my eldest sister was right. Smiling, I eased myself back into the water to paddle back to shore. The icy coldness let loose a gasp from my lips, and my sisters exchanged bemused glances. I knew they hardly felt a chill.

With their help, I swam my way back to shore. When my feet hit the sand, they halted, and I kissed them all on the cheek once more. I motioned for them to come again.

" We'll try to come every night," Oceania told me, squeezing my hand as she turned to leave.

Soon all of my sisters had disappeared into the depths of the sea, save for Chella. She had lingered behind, and when it was finally me and her, she gripped my palm tightly. 

" Pearl, I'm happy to be betrothed to Kalius. It's alright with you, isn't it?," she asked, her eyes shining and so desperately seeking my approval, I marveled that it was I who was the youngest.

I smiled and nodded my head emphatically. She smiled, and the rest of the world seemed to light up. But before turning to swim away, she paused. 

" Grandmother was never really mad at you, you know. The rest of us were, granted-not now, of course. I asked her about you, once when it was just me. She just smiled sadly and said that you would finally be happy. You're happy now, aren't you Pearl?"

I smiled, and wished I had words to express what I wanted to say. In this beautiful world, I was happy. I would always love my sisters and the sea though-nothing could ever replace that. I had no gestures or hand motions though. But perhaps they weren't needed, for Chella looked straight into my eyes and smiled back, as if she heard every word I said. 

" I knew you would be," she whispered, and kissed me on the forehead.

Then, in a glimmering motion, she dove gracefully back into the dark depths of the ocean. I blew a soft kiss after them, and trudged my way back up to the beach. Soon I was on dry land, and the fish that swarmed about my feet returned back to deep water. 

Thankfully, it was still dark outside. I slipped in the same way I came, though this time more sloppy. The guards jumped and glanced my way, but I had already slipped into darkness, leaving nothing but a wet footprint or two. I made my way silently through the halls, nearing my chamber. 

As I passed through one corridor, I halted in surprise. Duke Balduin, one of the friends of Erik and related to the King, quietly prowled the halls, searching on the ground for something. I inhaled sharply in surprise to see another person besides the guards about the palace at this time. Instantly I regretted it; Duke Balduin glanced up to see me, and jumped nearly two feet into the air. 

" Lady Hanne. What a surprise to see you strolling about the palace so late at night..and in such interesting attire," he drawled, bowing slightly. 

His eyes rested on my chest. I glanced down at myself; my white dressing gown was soaked through. Though I felt no embarrassment, I recalled the first time I had met Erik, and how he had averted his eyes away from my breasts. Humans seemed to find it good conduct to dress appropriately, and I suddenly realized that, in my nearly see through gown, I was not. I carefully folded my arms over my chest and straightened myself, ignoring his lewd stare. He stepped closer to me. I dimly recalled being introduced to him at the party I had first seen Erik as a human, and recalled his way with the women. 

" Being the Prince's pet isn't enough for you, is it? I'd wonder what other men you'd be servicing in here. Best not to be wandering around when the hours don't permit, little one," the Duke murmured, and drew a line with his finger across my bodice. 

I snatched his finger away, and drew myself to my full height. I wished I had words, to make some demands of the man myself, but there were none. 

" Watch yourself, little one. You may be as lovely as the sunrise, but if I catch you doing mischief in the corridors late at night, I'll be forced to report it to the prince," he told me, gripping my wrist as he dragged me in the direction of my chamber. 

I twisted away from him, and dared him to answer the questions that were in my eyes. What was he doing about the hallways so late, anyway? But I couldn't bear to humiliate myself by using gestures and hand motions with this man-I knew he'd laugh and mock them later. 

He made no attempt to grab my wrist again, and instead bowed, his mouth twitching into a smile. 

" Good night then, my lady Hanne," he said, and turned and left the corridor. 

I stood there for a moment before turning and making my way back toward my chamber. For all of his questions, why had Duke Balduin been doing so late at night? 

  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************

A/N: thank you for all the reviews I've been getting, particularly to Ledia for the defense. Happy holidays! 


	14. Spoken Truths

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ERIK

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


" The boy spoke softly to the dog," I announced.

Pearl set the quill to the paper, and in careful, thought out strokes, wrote out my words. I picked it up and briefly glanced at the words, then grinned. Though she had made a few minor mistakes, it was nothing short of spectacular she had grasped the concept of the written word in the time span of a month. 

She smiled back, clearly pleased with herself. Her quill hovered over the faded yellow parchment, waiting for another sentence to write. I racked my brain for one, then spoke the first composed sentence that came to my mind. 

"Pearl improves her handwriting with the quill every day," I dictated. 

Her face crinkled in amusement, and she wrote out the sentence, this time slightly faster. Her hand paused on the cursive Q; I knew it was her least favorite letter, the one she avoided writing when she could. Gently I took her hand and guided it. 

The clock in the library chimed twice, and I knew that Christian would be here within moments to collect her, and that I had Catherine to go to. We were nearly the only people left in the library. I leaned over and picked up the stack of books I had picked out this morning. There were three of them, all thick with dust and leatherbound. One was philosphy of the Greeks, one a book of the history of Denmark, and the last-the one I suspected she would enjoy the most--was Homer's Odyssey. 

" Don't worry if you don't understand all of it-just try to pick out parts and pieces, you'll grasp more as you go along. The blue ones the most exciting of the three," I told her, indicating the Odyssey. 

Her eyes widened as she flipped through the pages. After placing the books back down, she suddenly picked up the quill and scribbled something down on the parchment. After she was done, she looked at me expectantly as I read the words 'Thank you.'

I laughed quietly. " You say thank you more then anyone woman I've ever known. But it's a good thing," I told her. 

" Ah, there you are! Studying away, learning our letters!," Christian boomed as he strode into the library, abruptly shattering the peace and quiet in the library. 

The guards hung back as he bent over near our table. Pearl rose and picked up her books, prepared to let him escort her back to her chamber. He cast her an incredulous glance.

" Books? What are those for?," he asked. 

" I thought she might enjoy them," I told him evenly. 

Christian glanced back at Pearl, as if I were lying. She studied him carefully as he regarded her curiosly, and nodded her head emphatically, clutching the books tight with her pale hands. 

" Little Hanne, surely you don't want to bore yourself with those dusty tooms Erik is lending out! Ah, Erik my friend, when will you learn that young ladies aren't nearly as enraptured with the written world as you are? There's no need to pretend, he'll not be hurt by it," Christian told her smoothly, winking at me as he removed the books from her hands and handed them back to me. 

I raised my eyebrows a fraction of an inch. My friend allowed the dashing smile to remain on his face. 

But to everyone's surprise, Pearl laid an impulsive hand on Christians arm as he began to bow goodnight to me. 

" What is it, Hanne?," he asked, holding a sole finger at the guards to give them a moment. 

Pearl gestured to the books, then mimed reading them. Christian looked at her incredulously. 

" My dear girl, you can't possibly want to spend your days reading! Why, I was going to fetch you a horse tomorrow! The only women who spend their days reading are either spinsters or unattractive, which you are neither."

Pearl shook her head quietly, smiling. I offered the books to her once again, and she took them, thanking me with her eyes. Christian stared at her, then burst out into laughter. 

It was then, when I saw the look in his eyes, I realized he loved Pearl like a mad man. It was odd how she seemed to have different qualities men fell in love with, but unsurprising never the less. 

" What an odd little bird you are. Ah, well if it is what the lady wishes, she shall have it. Thank you once again, Erik. I'll not forget this service you've done her," he told me. 

I bowed swiftly, then watched them float out of the library. 

After a few moments in silence, I gathered all of my supplies into a concise pile, and left for the main palace garden, where I was to meet Catherine.

While I loved the ocean, Catherine loved the solace of two things: the church and the palace gardens. And during summer, I occasionally had to agree with her on the matters involving gardens. The pale grey cobblestone path meandered it's way through willow trees and small ponds with swans. Pockets of brilliant colored flowers were arranged in a methodical order, and delicately carved statues were strategically placed. 

But Catherine's favorite part was the rose garden, which was usually where we ended up meeting. It was secretly my favorite part as well. There were roses of every kind and color in a small courtyard, and a sweet scent always lingered in the air. 

Catherine and I were to be married shortly, though the idea troubled me. I had once loved Catherine-and in some part of me, I still did, just as I had that day I had seen her in the market place. The humiliation she would have to endure if I broke off the engagement would be too injuring to her, and her honor as well. I couldn't bring myself to inflict that sort of social shame on her, not after all the years I had loved her. Even now, part of me still did, though granted it was more of a brotherly love at this point. And yet, would it be fair to wed a woman when I knew I would always be dreaming of Pearl, exactly as she was in front of me at the library, her smile illuminating at the words she had written with her own hand? It was a question that tore me apart, for whatever choice I made, it would injure someone. 

Catherine rose when she saw me, and the moonlight caught her dark blonde hair. I forced a slight smile and took her hands in mine, guiding her in a circle around the court yard. 

" So how did your day fare, Little Cat?," I asked, trying to sound interested. 

Catherine beamed. " Well, I accomplished quite a bit of emobroidery, and I visited the church. Dined with Christian at lunch, and took Hanne on a lovely little walk around in the garden. Made some more arrangements for the wedding," she told me, a childish glee springing into her voice as she said the word wedding. 

I could not do it to her. 

She chattered on for several moments, just informing me of small tidbits and court gossip. As much as I told myself to be a man, to just give the words that would solve my problem, I couldn't bring myself to it. I was a man of honor, and I had given my word. I meant to see it through, no matter what the consequences would come to my own feelings. 

" My ball gown is nearly ready, as well. Do you remember when I went to pick it out? I thought about choosing a lilac color, but then decided on emerald silk at last moment again. It'll go well with my ring," Catherine said mischieviously, impulsively grabbing my own hand with her own. Her ring finger brushed acrossed my skin, and I recalled picking out her engagement ring. I had been so nervous about it, asking everyone woman that had come along to help me choose. I had finally chosen an emerald set in the center of tiny diamonds on a golden band. 

" Catherine, do you ever wonder......," I trailed off, trying to think of a better way to phrase the thought.

" Wonder what?," she asked quizzically, her brow furrowing. 

I could think of no better way to put it, so I threw it out there with forced amusement in my voice. " Wonder if marriage isn't right for us?"

It was a dark question, but I felt that I had to at least discuss the idea. Perhaps she felt the same way, and we would both be bound into an agreement we wished to break. But her green eyes darkened at that question, and she halted in her steps. The wind picked up slightly, and a rose petal floated to the ground like a drop of blood. 

" Right for us? What is that suppose to mean?," she demanded, and I could see the hurt in her eyes. 

God forgive me, I wished I had never broughten it up. But now I had to see it through. 

" If perhaps we aren't as well suited to each other as we once were," I told her quietly. 

There was silence for a moment, and I heard nothing but the buzz of insects, the wind whistling through the trees, and the distant, yet ever present hum of the sea. 

" You've never truly enjoyed court life, have you, Erik?," Catherine said slowly, clenching her cranberry skirts. "Well...what is it? Some other woman? Or that horrible, stupid ocean that you've always loved so? Or is it both?"

Her voice cracked on the last word, and tears began to stream down her face. Never had I felt more useless and selfish in my life. 

" Catherine," I began, stepping forward to comfort her. 

She wrenched herself away from me the moment my arms touched hers, as if they were hot as fire. We stood there for several more awkward moments of silence, the most awkward I had ever spent with Catherine. She finally turned around, her green eyes red from crying and her face wet. 

" So I propose that you wish to call the marriage off...a mere few weeks before," she got out, furiously wiping the tears that refused to stop coming. 

I shook my head. " I gave you my word, I'll see it through. I just felt I had to make you aware of it before we are permanently wed."

Another pause. I ventured onward. " Catherine, I still love you. It's just.....," my voice trailed off. 

" In another way," she finished for me, staring vacantly into the roses, still sniffing. " Leave me. Go to her, might as well enjoy it before we have our wedding. I don't want to see your face," Catherine told me quietly, sitting up tall. 

" Catherine, I'm sorry-," I began earnestly, half wishing I had never mentioned such an idea to her. 

But in my heart, I knew it had been for the best. At least we were on honest terms now. 

" Leave me," she snapped, cutting me off. 

I bowed deeply, and did as she bade me. 

  
  


~*~*~*~

Only Duke Balduin and Christian sat in the Prince's private common room when I arrived. The guards posted at the door nodded at me respectfully as I entered the majestic room. They were laughing gaily while playing a game of chess, aided by the liquor bottles placed strategically next to them. I slumped down on one of the exquisite, intricately carved chairs and allowed Balduin to pour me a large goblet of wine. 

" To Denmark!," Christian said merrily, and all three of us clinked glasses. 

" You look troubled. Something amuck, Erik?," Balduin asked, grinning like a cat. 

I gave my pompous friend a forced smile and nodded my head without elaborating. He downed another glass of the fine, aged wine Christian always kept on hand. In truth, one of the large worries that would come if Christian was murdered as he claimed someone was trying to do, was that Balduin would become heir. Though the man was a decent fellow, he loved the drink and the women more, and devil to anything sensible that didn't involve those two activities. 

" You and Catherine married....she's been blubbering on about the wedding for so long I can scarcely believe its so close," Christian drawled lazily, pouring another glass of wine. 

One of the servants scurried off to bring another bottle. 

I shrugged as he handed me another glass filled to the brim. I had never been one for alcohol. 

" What is it, a lovers quarrel?," Balduin boomed in his loud voice. 

Christian shook his head. Both were already drunk. "Erik and Catherine never quarrel, where have you been? There is nothing on this planet that could surprise me more," he laughed. 

" What about that little foundling of yours...the Lady Hanne. What would you think of her wandering the halls late at night unaccompanied in inappropriate attire," Balduin asked silkily. 

Christian and I looked up in surprise at the exact same moment. 

" What gives you reason to believe that," I asked carefully. It almost seemed as if Balduins' drunk manner had disappeared as his eyes lit up. 

" I saw her wandering about myself, when I was making way back from a maids room. Thought you might want to see what the little thing is up to, eh?," Balduin suggested. 

Christian said nothing, but I could tell he was thinking hard from the thoughtful expression in his eyes. I glanced at Balduin once again.

" You were mistaken then. Or if you weren't, I'm sure there was a good reason for it," I said firmly, and raised my cup once more. " To Denmark." 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pearl

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


" Milady, the ocean will soak your gown straight through," Mary, Catherine's maid called out as I gleefully skipped along on the seas edge. 

I had seen some of the servants children play the game; I would walk as close as I could to the waters edge, and then race back when a wave pushed the water up the beach. I lost the game if the water reached my feet before I could get away. Childish thought it was, I was enjoying myself immensley. 

Still, I liked and respected Mary. The girl's face was plain but carried a certain pride that I admired, and so I climbed up the sandy dunes back next to the maid. She was awaiting patiently next to the carriage, which had arrived without my notice. I blushed slightly at keeping them all waiting, but knew better at this point then to try to apologize. Everyone's face always assumed something akin to shame when I tried to thank them, as if it were forbidden. 

The carriage, after a short ride, brought us to the catherdral of Copenhagen, where I now often met Father Josef. Catherine and Prince Christian both seemed to deem it fit that I had a religious education, though I knew Erik scoffed at it. To me, the crosses and the beautiful stain glass windows seemed to be straight out of the fables I recalled my grandmother telling me when I was younger. As always, Mary hung back as I entered the cathedral first. The musky scent of the church engulfed me, and I felt a sense of peace that was akin to being under the ocean on clear seas. I walked silently past the pews, my grey skirts swishing against the ground as I searched for Father Josef. The eyes of the man on the ornate cross in the center of the church..the ocean help me, I could never remember his name...stared down kindly on me as I finally spotted the priest. 

" Ah, Lady Hanne. So my lord prince sends your company to me again," Father Josef said as he rose from the pew. 

I smiled and nodded my head respectfully. I had seen him several times since our first meeting, and I liked him more each time. The robost man was kind and completely enraptured with completing what he saw as his mission on earth. 

We made circles around the cathedral as he lectured to me. Though one could hardly call them lectures, they seemed more like delightful fairy stories to me, though I never told him that. One told of a prophet who lived long ago in egypt, and how he had been given ten commandments..another spoke of a great flood that had turned the entire earth into an ocean for many days. I listened intently as he spoke of the ocean, taking in all of his words. 

" You are the same as Lord Erik; you're eyes both light up at the talk of the sea," the priest said kindly as I motioned for him to go on about the flood, and if the whales and fish had been effected. 

I smiled; it was not the first time I had heard that comment. I loved my life on land, but it would be a lie to say I didn't still love the sea. I always would; I was of the merfolk. Father Josef smiled in return, only it seemed to be a sad smile. He surprised me by taking a momentary break from his endless bible talk, and ventured on a new subject. 

" When I was young, I met a woman very much like you. Aila, she called herself. Loved the land and loved the sea with a passion equal to yours. Very beautiful, Aila was," he told me softly, staring out into space for a moment with a longing expression on his face. 

He loved that woman, I realized. Priests never acted on such a thing though-I had gathered that much from Catherine. We walked on in comfortable silence for a few moments, and I twisted the ring Erik had given to me around my finger out of habit. 

" Well, I've educated you well enough today, I suppose. My lord prince will hopefully find your learnings in the ways of Christ satisfactory," the priest told me, his eyes regaining their typical merry glimmer. 

I smiled and was about to take my leave when I suddenly remembered the boy that had been injured on my first time visting the church. I had never found out what had happened to him, and motioned for the priest to wait as I tried to think of a way to explain the situation. I mimed falling down and tapped my head to indicate the pain that had been caused. I dissolved into silent giggles after several moments of miming, knowing how completely and utterly ridiculous I must have looked. Get a hold of your thoughts Pearl, you look like a dolphin caught in a net, I told myself wryly. Surprisingly, the priest grasped my meaning. 

" Ah, you mean Pedar!," he said, comprehension dawning in his eyes. " The common boy who fell and injured his head?"

Who was pushed and injured his head, I felt like adding. I nodded my head and the priest smiled.

" He's recovering fine. I meant to put him in the hands of the monks for instruction, but the urchin was back onto the streets by the time he was coherent enough to walk."

I felt a small disappointment at that. I had hoped to make a difference in the boys life, which had seemed bleak and dismal from the way he had been begging. 

  
  


" You can't change the world, young one. Now return to the palace, I've kept you past your time," the priest told me as he noticed my expression. 

I nodded and went to the entrance where Mary was waiting. She waited for me to walk out before her, as it was expected with servants, but I tired of the despicable shame humans seemed to treat their servants with, and waited for her to walk beside me. The wind whipped back my hair, and I smiled and let out a silent laugh. The day was beautiful, with ivory clouds streaking the azure sky and the sea sparkling like thousands of tiny diamonds were hidden in it's depths. I had gone to see my sisters every night for quite some time now, but I was still excited about seeing them tonight and telling them what new delights had occurred in my life since then. Thankfully, my midnight escapades remained unnoticed, and I hadn't seen Duke Baludin since the first night. 

Mary glanced at me and let loose a nervous smile.

" You know milady, I'm glad you came to Copenhagen," she told me, then looked hesistant, as if it were something inappropriate. Maybe it was; I grinned back anyway and nodded my head. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Cottage by the Sea

******************************************************************************

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pearl

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


The moon was a day away from completion. Beams of heavenly white light fell gracefully on the lapping water, and I brushed a lock of my hair back behind my ear. 

" You should not come out here anymore. It is too cold for humans," Conchita chided me, her voice lilting and teasing. 

At her words, I glanced back at the imposing castle on the water. I sat on the beach's edge, and my sisters had crawled up on the sand to lay on their bellies beside me as I had described the magical fables of a man who could command the sea to part, and another who had been one of the only survivors of a time when the world was nothing but ocean. They were enraptured with the stories and listened intently, exclaiming at the exciting parts. I had grown skilled at describing places and tales using movements and facial expressions. Though there was still the longing, emptiness that throbbed from the missing part of my soul--my voice-, I realized how happy I was. My bond with my sisters had strengthened, and the cold air that froze my skin was dull in the comparision to the warm, safe feeling I felt from their radiating love. 

" Shhh! You'll wake the rest of them," Conchita chided as Sirenia let out a particularly loud giggle as I flexed my toes. 

We sat in comfortable silence for several moments, watching the beautiful landscape that surrounded us. I wished they would sing, but knew better then to ask. The six heavenly voices of my sisters would draw out the dead if they uttered a single note. 

I thought about my grandmother and mimicked adding oyster shells to my tail, signifying her. Recognition happened almost instantaneously; my sisters guessed my signals nearly as well as I performed them. 

" She is doing...well," Meryliese said haltingly, scooping up a handful of sand.

No one else elaborated, and for a moment there was silence. 

" She had a vision," Chella said suddenly, and at once all of my sisters glared at her. 

I sat up straighter, instantly curious. My grandmother was a renown wise woman in Norkindas, and anything she foresaw was respected and held high. I motioned for Chella to go on.

  
  


" Chella," Emeralia said quietly, one of the first times she had spoken that evening. 

Chella glanced at the others and abruptly focused her gaze elsewhere. My eyes narrowed and I rose from the moist sand, standing on my legs as water washed over my feet. The familar, agonizing pangs shot through my feet, but I clenched my teeth and ignored them as best as I gazed at each of my sisters in the eye. 

" Pearl, sit back down. You're hurting yourself and not proving any points," Oceania said quietly, making an annoyingly correct point. 

I sat down back down, my feet instantly relieving themselves of the harsh pain they endured. Conchita took a deep breath, and suddenly I was scared. They were acting so differently..did I want to know what this prophecy was? My anger at them refusing to tell me melted away to replace a child-like state of worry. 

" Two moons ago, Grandmother had a vision. There were many sharks chasing a tiny fish. The sharks gained on the fish, thought the fish swam faster and harder. It finally escaped the sharks, only to swim into a net and be hauled up to a human dinner," Conchita said slowly, watching my expression as she told me. 

They thought the fish was me. My heart pounded inside my ribcage, and I fervently shook my head. I wasn't the fish. I couldn't be. 

" Pearl, but what if you are the fish! Grandmother won't elaborate at all, all that she does is look sad and shakes her head whenever we ask her!," Sirenia burst out, her lovely voice being carried by the wind. 

No one bothered to hush her this time, and I felt my own shoulders begin to shake. Had Grandmother prophecied for me or for another unfortunate?

" Maybe Pearl is the fish," Chella suddenly spoke up, studying me with her brown eyes. " But she is the fish that swam willingly into the fisherman's net, and perhaps the fisherman could not bear to part with such a lovely fish, and put it in one of these rivers that Pearl has told us of. Where the fish swam away, up stream to a small pond where she lived happily."

All of my sisters turned to look at her, and as she sat there next to me, her regal brown eyes watching my expression quietly, I realized exactly what kind of queen Chella would be. The kind that the merfolk would unite under, the kind that would inspire nations to leap to do her bidding at the slightest wave of her hand. I had never noticed how strong and wise my sister was until she was given the chance to be allowed to do so. 

I smiled and placed my hand on her cheek. A tear dripped down my cheek, but this one came from happiness. It no longer seemed to matter that I had no words to speak with, for there was no way I could describe the amount of love I felt. 

Our peace was abruptly shattered with the bark of a hound. Fear gripped me; why had I convinced them to stray fromd deep water? All of my sisters gasped and scrambled for the water's edge, pulling themselves along with their hands as their pale bellies scraped against the sand.Chella lingered for a moment as the lantern came closer. I realized that there were two men who accompanied the light and the hound. The dog barked again, sensing Chella and me's presence. With his moist, dark nose to the ground, it barked excitedly and raced toward us. 

" Quiet your damn hound, Holger, or I'll shoot it for you. It's bad enough we're out here, the palace guards could come out here any moment. What's it barking at, the sea?," one of the men asked as he swung the lantern in our direction.

Chella threw herself across the damp sand and crawled into icy water. I didn't hestitate, and dove after her, ignoring the freezing shock as I submerged myself completely in the water a split second before the light of the lantern touched my head. The yellow light shone on the water above me, then moved away. I stayed submerged as the freezing water cut the feeling away from my feet and toes. I dived down deeper without the grace my sisters poessessed, feeling clunky. I knew that my sisters had dove down far into the deep, everlasting blue ocean now, and that my boorish human way of swimming wouldn't let me catch up to them. I felt tiny fish rub their silky bodies against mine as I swam, and for a moment I felt like a mermaid again. 

I swam deeper and deeper, relishing the feeling of being one with the sea. How was it possible to love two places so much? I was caught between two worlds, worlds that would never be able to give me complete happiness because one could not imitate the other. 

And then, suddenly, there was a hammering from somewhere inside my body. It started with my throat throbbing, but I ignored it and kept swimming. It spread through the rest of my body and I halted midstroke as pain wracked my body.My throat burned and my head spun and I steadily felt darkness sweep over me until thin hands grabbed waist and jerked me up to the surface.

I opened my mouth and sucked in air before realizing it. Air. 

" Pearl?," Meryliese asked me with concern, her voice far away as my head throbbed. 

Slowly the world returned to normal, and I realized how far out to sea I was. I had swam deeper and farther then I had thought possible for a human, half a mile out from the palace. 

I nodded my head, trying to signal that I was alright. Stupid, I thought, and suddenly felt more concious of my legs then I ever had been. Humans need air. I had not even given that concept half a thought as I had dived down. 

" Pearl? Are you ok? The others have always chided me for being slow, but I'm glad I was. Something was nagging for me to turn around, I don't know what it was. It was just a feeling, almost a voice in my head telling me that I had to go help you and make sure that you were alright." 

I nodded, and Meryliese quietly swam back with me to shore. My teeth chattered as the cold wind whipped the moisture off of my face, and Meryliese gripped me tightly with her long pale fingers as she steadily swam. 

" Be safe, Pearl," she told me as she halted in the shallows. I hesistantly made sure my foot touched sand, and hugged her. 

" There is a ball tomorrow night. It might not be safe for you to come..someone might see you. I forgot to tell the others that," I quickly told her, remembering that bit of information due to the close call with the hound. 

Meryliese's eyes widened in surprise. " Then the night after," she confirmed, and eased herself back into the water, her tail briefly flicking up into the air. 

Hugging my arms to my body, I hauled myself out of the water and stepped up on to the beach. Though I had enjoyed being in the water, the biting wind now made me think otherwise. Slipping through the palace while wet had also proven to be a problem. Like the Sea Witch had told me, I stepped more quietly and swiftly then any human lass ever could, but that didn't make me invisible from the roaming palace guards. I recalled the first night I had met my sisters, and shuddered at the memory of Balduin. Maybe I would just walk down the beach a bit and dry off. 

The sun still had time before it came up, and I acted on my idea. I wrung out my soaking night dress as I walked, and the wind flapped it behind me. As I walked, I noticed that my own feet followed a set of footprints, including a dog's paw prints. 

The men with the lantern. I halted in my steps, wondering if I should turn back. It wouldn't do me any good to be caught out here late at night by myself; Balduin had clearly insinuated that proper human girls did not do such a thing. But then again, what were these men doing out so late at night? Their voices had held the crisp accent of human nobility, educated and drawling, not the sort of men who would be scavenging the beach so late. 

I quickened my pace and kept my eyes on their tracks. They had clearly continued to walk along the water's edge, and already the tide had begun to wash their tracks away. It was either done by coincidence or in hope that anyone trying to follow them would lose their trail. 

Time passed. Soon my night dress was no longer sopping wet, only damp. Snot ran from my nose and my teeth chattered, and I wished I had enough foresight to bring dry clothes with me. The trail eventually disappeared into the tide, much to my chargrine, but I kept on following. 

A cottage suddenly came into view, with a tiny gold light winking from within. I heard the hound bark once, but no one shushed it, and I approached the cottage silently with caution. 

Eventually I came close enough that light shined on my face from underneath the shutters of the window, and I heard several men talking. I pressed my back to the wall and listened, taking in every word.

" Well we best be getting back to the palace-It'll be a big day tomorrow. We only came to confirm that Balduin had secured you an invitation for the ball," one of the men chuckled. 

" Aye, it will be! With the prince finally dead and Balduin next in line for the throne! We'll finally have our rewards and high places in the castle for loyalty!," another laughed.

" The adviser, Lord Erik. He suspects too much, it'll be hell trying to slit his throat. It's not as if he respects you in the first place, Ulrik," a third speaker spoke up.

My heart skipped a beat as I remained frozen against the wall. I had not expected to hear anything like this. 

Ulrik took no offense and let out a loud laugh. " Tis no matter if he respects me or not, as long as I manage to kill him. You know that as well as I do, Holger. Lord Baludin's correct in thinking that lazy fisherman would start all sorts of questions if anything were to happen to the prince. It'll look like nothing more then a suicide from guilt of killing the prince." 

" Aye, and won't all of Denmark marvel at that! The very man who helped save the prince kills him in the end--no one ever even think to guess Balduin has ordered it to be done. Aye, we're to have a fine new prince who will make an even finer king. It'll be high places for us in the court and lovely ladies to court when all of this is over--tomorrow night is the ball. There are no diversions to the plan this time. Everything is perfect. The prince won't live past sunset tomorrow." 

My heart hammered so loudly I couldn't believe the men hadn't heard it. I rose quietly, desperately wondering how fast I could run to the palace. I had to warn Erik and Christian, they'd believe me, Erik would never doubt me. I hardly felt the intense pain that throbbed in my feet as my mind mulled over how I was to present the sheer treachery of Lord Balduin's plan. I was so distracted that I didn't even notice the piece of driftwood laying on the ground until I tripped over it and crashed down onto the sand. I gave a silent yelp of pain that swam through me anew, and hastily stood back up. A few feet away inside the cabin, the hound barked. 

" Did you hear that?," Holger asked the other men as a hush went through the cottage. 

My heart pounded. I had only heard three men, but could there be more? Did it even matter if there were more? I was sure they could outrun me and catch me swiftly, and if they did......

Chairs screeched as they were pushed across the wooden floor, and I heard their boots clack on the ground as they strode toward the door. I remembered back when I was with the Keahi, so long ago, and felt the same surge of terror rack through my body. I turned and ran. 

" Look!," I heard Ulrik shout sixty feet behind me. 

My bare feet dug into the sand as I veered up the dunes. I knew they had muskets, and to go to the ocean at the current moment was a folly. The moment I rose for a breath of air they'd blow my head out of the water with the crude guns, if they didn't dive into the water after me themselves.

I heard the loud, distinctive bang of a musket go off, and the men cursing behind me. The man named Holgar ran quicker then others, and within moments he had closed the gap to ten feet. The hound snapped at my heels, and I desperately flung myself over the dune, praying that some kind of safety awaited me. 

None did. There was only the a little arrangement of cottages of Copenhagen, and beyond it the main market and greater city. 

I continued to run in vain, praying and hoping against hope that I could get to one of the cottages in time and beg mercy. Or better yet, try to slip into the main city, which had the early rising venders setting up their markets. I knew that the sun would be rising soon,and that I was so close to escaping with freedom I could taste it. 

My dreams abruptly shattered as Ulrik's greasy hands closed around my arm. I stumbled and fell to the ground, my head cracking against the cobblestones. A hazy red cloud briefly swarmed the world, then cleared out of necessity. Ulrik's leering face grinned at me, revealing white teeth. With the coming light and apart from the cold glint in his eyes, I was surprised at how unthreatening he looked. He looked like one of the many courteous lords that swarmed the court of Copenhagen, not the killer who was plotting his future king's death. And Erik's. I had to warn Erik! 

" You're a pretty little thing. It's too bad you don't know what's good for you, or you wouldn't of followed us from the palace," Ulrik told me, removing a jeweled dagger that hung at his side as the hound panted with excitement. 

He placed the cool blade on my throat, and I opened my mouth to scream, pathetically knowing that no sound would come out, and I would die in silence and fear with secrets that would chanage the fate of a nation on my tongue. 

" Stop!"

A scream ripped through the air as I mouthed the exact word. Ulrik glanced up in surprise, temporarily slacking his grip on the dagger. My hand flew reflexively to my throat, but it hadn't been my voice that had pierced the air. I wrenched my head around to see who had saved me a few more moments of life. 

A boy with dirty blonde hair and shining hazel eyes raced towards us, practically slipping on the damp cobblestones as he darted towards me. 

" Oh, milord! What is it that you do to my fair lady sister? Surely she has created no hideous crime that deserves such a death," the boy asked in flowery speech, then instantly bowed.

He rose briefly as Ulrik gaped at him, unsure of what to do. I stared myself, studying the boy. His scraggly clothes, skinny body, and dirty face showed that he could be no one from the palace. Even the kitchen boys were well fed and well dressed. He was no more then ten human years, and I was certainly not his sister, nor had I ever seen him before. 

" Your sister has meddled in affairs not concerning her, and I'm afraid that nothing save for my knife can guarantee her silence. Scurry along, beggar boy, before I decide to rid society of your existence as well." 

The boy's eyes briefly met mine, and with sudden shock I remembered one of Catherine's guards backhanding him. This was the beggar boy who I had seen at the church, the one who Father Josef had nursed back to health. 

" Aye, my sister is but addled in the head, milord. Devils speak to her and she believes herself to be a fairy of the ocean that roams the beach at all hours. I was on my way to the market to see what odd jobs I might perform for the venders before the sun arose and the crowds began to come. Not even think, did I, to stop and see if my lovely yet fool sister had escaped. Alas, no man will have her, beautiful as she is, for she is mad as the moon. She barely understands what she hears, and what she does hear of it, she cannot speak. When our Lord almighty in heaven created her, he gave her so much beauty he forgot to give her a voice. Therefore, she wanders mad and silent," the beggar boy recited in flowery speech, sounding like one of the tale tellers Erik had told me of. 

" She cannot speak?," Ulrik demanded, looking suspiciously at the beggar boy. 

The hound whined, and the nobleman smacked it with the palm of his hand. The boy shook his head emphatically.

" Aye, wouldn't she of screamed for help otherwise? Surely that enough is proof- you were about to kill her, if there was ever a time for her to scream, it would be then. Look at her. Alas, I cannot even afford proper garments for her apart from a white shift. Whatever my fool sister has done to such a noble lord as yourself, I beg for you to ignore. She will be soundly whipped by our father, I guarantee that."

Ulrik removed his knife from my throat and studied me. For effect, I gazed around vacantly as if my life had not hung in the balance and I was nothing more then a simpleton. In truth, it wasn't so hard to do-my head swam from the hard tumble I had taken on the cobblestones. It was ironic my last meeting with the boy had entailed the same, only me saving him instead of the other way around. 

" Women always scream when they are scared; I suppose you are right. She tried to steal a....a trinket of mine. Keep your fool sister closer next time, so I don't have to dirty my clothing on a chase to hunt her down," Ulrik said in a tight tone, kicking me as he rose. 

" Oh thank you, kind sir. Might you take us in your employ? My sister is daft and fool, but she is able to do simple chores, when the devils do not take her senses and fly away with them. We are in need of food," the beggar boy went on, grabbing the palm of Ulrik in an attempt to kiss it. 

Ulrik predictably jerked his hand away, disgusted. " Be glad your sister is alive, peasant. Do not overstep your luck," he told the beggar boy, and walked back towards the dunes, where I knew his companions had been watching the entire exchange. 

The hound exchanged a last glance at me, as if it knew how wrong his master was. The beggar boy continued to play along with his charade as the lord disappeared from sight, kicking me. 

" shame of a sister! That was royalty, not one of your crazy devils! You'd be better off dead, not a burden to me alive and having to care for! Oh, how God has cursed to me to have such a lack wit as a sister!," the beggar boy moaned dramatically.

I could scarcely believe the boy was so young. He continued to kick me and yell, his foot coming down on me more gently then it appeared. My head continued to throb and the red haze flooded my eyesight as I placed my head back down on the cool cobblestones. A single red drop of blood rolled down from my neck from where the dagger had slightly cut me, and I took a deep breath of air. 

After awhile, the beggar boy stopped and leaned down. I dimly recalled Father Josef calling him Pedar. 

" Milady! Are you alright? Forgive me, forgive me! Get up milady! You're heads bleeding, I've got to get you some place quick. Oh but that attire won't do, you look like a common whore on the main street of Copenhagen, if you don't mind me being so blunt. Oh that was a terribly blunt thing to say, I shouldn't of said that, my apologies milady, never did I mean to insinuate that you look like a common woman, it just sort of came out, but there's no way I can take you any place proper without a proper man thinking you'd be some injured whore, not that I'm saying you--," Pedar blabbled on, making my head spin. 

I raised my hand to stop him, and he said something else I didn't hear. I knew I had to rise and go back to the palace. I had to warn Erik and Christian about Balduin. I had to get up off the dirty street and run as fast as I could, but my vision swam in red, and eventually cool darkness swept over me, and the world went black. 

*****************************************************************************

A/N: Oh, a cliff hanger-I haven't written one of those in quite awhile. I'd just like to say that due to the extreme amount of homework and activities I have going on, not to mention my own novel I'm working on, I won't have much time to update this story. I have the rest of the story completely outlined, and I only have about four or five more chapters to do before Mermaid is over! I've enjoyed writing this story so much and it's taken me so long, it'll be odd when it's over. I've grown fond of all my characters, and of course, my reviewers! With a little luck and spare time and encouraging reviews( not that you guys don't give me wonderful reviews already), I'll be done by March at the latest.


	16. Interlude of Sanctuary

Catherine

On the day of the ball, I spent most of the morning sitting in the rose garden, alternating my gaze between the moist petals and the dagger-like thorns. Mary had stood nearby the entire time, trying to conceal her miserable sneezes. I knew it was cruel to keep her near the flowers because of the horrible reactions she had to them, but what was I paying her for, if not to keep me company when I needed it? Her annoying misery deepened my scowl, and I jabbed my needle deeper into my embroidery.

My thoughts were scattered and confused. I didn't know what I was doing here; Erik wouldn't come. Our betrothal hadn't been called off, but now I was wondering if I should have released him. I didn't want to marry someone who didn't want to marry me. But why wouldn't he want to marry me? I came from one of the most noble, pure blooded families in Denmark! My ancestors had been kings and queens! I was a fond relation of the future King of Denmark! I was soft spoken, docile, fair enough in music and dance, and excellent in the arts regarding embroidery! I could converse in both English and Danish, had a decent learning of Latin, and well versed in the bible. I was beautiful; it is vain and unholy to think of one's self as beautiful, but the mirror has never lied to me or other woman in my family. My family's wealth was spectacular. I was charitable everyone, even street wretches. More than one of my father's friends had said that I would make the perfect wife! So what could have happened that made Erik doubtful?

This question stayed on my mind. I rehearsed what I would say to him over and over in my head. Sometimes I considered a scenario where he'd beg and beg for forgiveness, but I'd just laugh and Christian would banish him from court, and he'd go live in some horrible flea-ridden village. And every day he would pine and pine over how he'd lost me, and maybe I would forgive him on his death bed.

Or sometimes, I saw him telling me how he had been horribly blinded or misguided by something, or some harlot...but it only made him realize how much more he loved me. I would be distant and aloof, but eventually his poetry and unending gifts would convince me of his undying love, and we'd be married. After that, we'd have ten children and live happily ever after, just like in those tales.

At last, Erik strode up the path. His eyes fell on me and stretched beyond my back, a lingering question in their depths. I shot an annoyed glare at Mary, and she dutifully faded out of hearing distance.

There was an awkward silence that had never existed before. I shifted my position and stared intensely at my embroidery as if it was the most captivating object I'd ever laid eyes on.

" I didn't think you'd come," I finally said, unable to bear the silent void any longer.

" Why would you think that?"

" I don't know. I just did."

The words sounded limp and childish. I wrung my hands and tried to remember the countless speeches I had practiced in my head. I had only gone over this scenario a thousand times in my head! But now, here Erik was for the first time since he had implied that we wouldn't be suited for marriage, and I couldn't think of anything halfway intelligent to say.

" Was Hanne with you earlier? No one's seen her around today, though she might be with Christian. There were some things in the back of the library that I thought she might like to see," he told me quietly after another harrowing silence.

Why in God's name did he think I cared about Hanne? The foolish little half-wit did nothing but prance around the prince with a perpetually idiotic grin on her face. How could Erik even think of some stupid little peasant girl when I was trying to have a discussion with him? If Christian hadn't been so infatuated with her, I would of half suspected Erik lusting after her himself. That in mind, I gathered up my courage and forced myself to speak.

" Erik, there is only one thing I need to know, the same thing since the first time I met you. Do you love me or not? Nothing else matters but that. Don't lie, or I swear by all that is holy that I'll know. Is there another woman? I need to know. I won't marry you if you don't love me," I whispered, my voice breaking.

There was a dead silence for the space of a moment, but it felt like an eternity. Nothing couldb be heard but the faint hum of the sea breeze and the distant cry of sea gulls. To my horror, warm, ugly tears began to well in my eyes. I wished they were the kind that a woman like Hanne could conjure up, tiny iridescent droplets that enhanced her already unfair Helen-like beauty.

Erik placed his large hand on my own and looked at me with troubled eyes. How hard could it be to answer such a simple question?

" I've never lied to you. It's true that I have always loved you," he said in a gentle voice, as if he were placating a small child.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes as he paused, not trusting myself to speak. He continued, and I could hear the wry smile in his voice.

" When we were younger, I used to lie up at night and think about you until I fell asleep. Clady, you remember her–she used to cackle about how hopelessly love-sick I was. I believed that we were fated to be together, in spite of our different statuses."

" Believed?," I interrupted, unable to resist pointing out his use of past tense.

Fresh tears began to well in my eyes, but he tilted my chin upwards and brushed away my tears.

" The shipwreck changed me, Catherine. We both knew it and tried to avoid it in hopes that it would go away, but it never did. I love you, Catherine, but there are parts of me that.....," his voice trailed off for a moment. " There are parts of me that changed. I gave you my word that I would marry you, and I'd never take it back. I can't love you like I did before, but that doesn't mean I ever stopped loving you. I don't know if it's enough."

His voice was grave, but I threw my arms around his neck. His explanation was vague and troubled, but that had always been Erik's way.

" You are a confusing man, Erik. But I think that's why I've always been drawn to you," I whispered, thanking God that he still loved me. We would move away from these troubled times after our marriage. Marriage would change everything. After all, Erik said it himself, we were fated to be together.

He muttered something under his breath, I pulled back slightly to look up at him quizzically. He shook his head no, and we stayed frozen in time until we heard footsteps. It was a mistake not to look up and see the pain in his eyes. And I would never realize that he had never answered my question about another woman until years later, when everything was unchangeable and set in stone.

Pearl

A rough tongue swiped itself across my cheek wetly and I dimly became aware of the hot sun coursing against my cheek. For that moment in between consciousness and a dreamlike state, I felt an overwhelming sense of peace, just like the ocean on a clear night. My eyes slowly fluttered open.

A skinny, scraggly dog gave an enthusiastic bark and licked me once again. I jumped involuntarily and jerked back at the sight of it, fully awake. It wagged it's tail in a simple motion and snuffled my hand with his moist nose. I cautiously allowed it to continue investigating the smell of my skin. Turning my head towards the door, I wondered if the mangy dog had somehow run up from the servant's quarters.

But instead of the palace, it was a quiet, austere room with a sole ray of late afternoon sunshine streaming in from a narrow window. My head abruptly began to swim, and I unsteadily placed my hand on the crumbling stone wall. Where was I?

With that sudden thought, fragmented memories began rushing back to me. My sisters, the men, the cottage, Balduin's plan, the boy's quick lie, my escape into the darkness. I drew in a silent gasp–how many days had it been? Could Christian be dead already? I tried to recall how I had managed to get in this plain little room, but my mind remained blank. The dog let out a high pitched whine and nudged my hand again. Almost immediately after the dog's noise, the sound of footsteps on creaking floorboards echoed.

" Ulf, you flea crazed mutt, shut your trap or you'll — Milady, praise to God, you're awake! Ulf wake you? Ay, well don't fall back asleep, I'll be right back!," Pedar exclaimed as he peeked into the room.

Relief flooded through me at the sight of the street boy's kind, dirt stained face. He bobbed his head respectfully, as if I were the prince or Catherine, and hurried back down the hallway. I opened my mouth to instinctively call after him, forgetting for what seemed the millionth time that I no longer had a voice. Never the less, I still felt a pang of sadness each time it happened. It was so bittersweet that I would never be able to walk on two legs without singing and hearing the sweet melody that all merfolk possess. But none of that mattered right now. What mattered was getting to the palace and finding Erik and telling him what I knew! Or at least Christian, or Catherine. One of them!

My frantic thoughts were cut short by Pedar's reentry with a loaf of bread, followed by Father Josef. I finally realized that I was in one of the backrooms of the cathedral.

" Should've had guards with you, Milady. No telling what sort of dogs some of those fine lords might be. I would of taken you back to the palace, but then you fainted like you'd seen a ghost!. You've been fading in and out of consciousness for all night and nearly all day now! You–– what's wrong? Look at her, she's shaking. Milady–."

Father Josef shushed him and placed the loaf of bread in my hands. It was still slightly warm, fresh from the oven, but the aroma only turned my stomach. I thrust it back at him and tried to rise out of the bed, desperately trying to mime what had happened to me.

" Hush child, lay back down, you took quite a hit on the head. Young Pedar tells me there was a man threatening you, but you're safe now. Perfectly safe. No man will harm you in a house of God. Rest and we'll get you back to the palace in due time," the priest told me compassionately in a soothing tone, placing the warm bread back in my hands.

Pedar gently pushed me back down on the tiny wooden bed, shooting a worried glance at the priest. I immediately pushed him back and frantically tried to communicate the plot against Christian once more.

Pedar, obviously afraid that I was going to act rashly and hurt myself, tried to lung and grab at my arms again. But Father Josef moved his hand to stop him, and kept his intelligent eyes on me as I desperately tried my best to act out what I had seen. I mimed following the footprints and eavesdropping on the horrible conversation I heard. I motioned wearing a crown on my head and cutting a man's throat and more, until there was nothing more I could communicate without words.

When I finished, Pedar stared at me dumbfounded and the priest looked at me with a grave expression.

" You are very lucky to still be alive, My lady. Who is the man behind this foul plot?," he asked with a hint of worry in his eyes.

I paused, trying to think how I could express Balduin's name. Oh, what I would do for words! But an idea suddenly occurred to me, one that should have before. I quickly motioned for Pedar to get me a quill and some parchment. After a swift glance at the priest, the street boy hurried out of the room and returned shortly with an austere quill and a dirty scrap of paper.

In careful, deliberate letters, I wrote out Balduin's name, then handed it to Father Josef. If he was surprised, his expression didn't betray it. I took the paper back and wrote out everything I hadn't been able to convey to him through hand motions, all the while thinking of Erik. Fear gripped me–what if something happened to him before I could warn him? I couldn't think of the idea—I wouldn't let myself.

Father Josef finished reading what I had to say. His face wore an expression that I had never seen before and was utterly incomprehensible. He spared a glance at Pedar as he stood up.

" Pedar, lad, go saddle up the donkey in the stable. Preferably don't let anyone know you're doing it, if possible. The ball begins at dusk, which has already come. The fate of a kingdom rests in the hands of an ass, a beggar boy, and a mute girl. But God chooses unlikely messengers to carry out his bidding. Run quickly," he instructed the young boy.

He nodded and swiftly dashed off, not sparing a glance behind. The priest turned his gaze back to me and surveyed me with a careful eye.

" You plan to denounce Balduin in front of the entire court of Denmark?," he asked me quietly.

I bit my lip, but nodded with determination. It would be hard, but I would do it best as I could. I had no time to think of a clever way to slip the message through a guard or speak to Christian in private.

A gentle, wry smile appeared on the priest's lips. " Though Christ thinks nothing of our earthly belongings, I daresay that the court will. You won't be taken seriously or treated with respect unless you find something to wear that will make you the equal of the man you plan to declare a traitor."

Surprised, I glanced down at my dirty, damp clothes. I never ceased to find it funny how mankind continually judged their peers based on something as ridiculous as what covered their bodies. There was more freedom to be found without clothing, it seemed to me. How easy it was to forget that they mattered. But with the store that humans found in clothing, I knew that the pirest was right.

Father Josef rose and helped me out of my small bed. " Follow me. There may be something you could wear," he told me quietly, and turned toward the doorway.

I followed his tall frame through the door mutely, wondering what Father Josef could possibly own that would make me an equal to Lord Balduin. Shortly after walking down the plain hallway, he stopped turned at a door, so unobtrusive and small in entry that I would have bypassed it without a second thought. Removing a dull, rusty key from his pocket, he jiggled into the keyhole and the door creaked open, revealing a narrow spiral staircase. My feet rang out as fresh pain gleefully stabbed me with every step as we made our way up it. I gritted my teeth and leaned against the stair case as best I could, wondering if I could ever get used to it. Could such an excruciating pain ever become numb and every day, or would it be there to remind me of what I had given up every single day of my life?

We at last stopped, and I looked around in interest. The tiny room was as plain and simple as much as the room I had awoken in, if not more so. The only objects that occupied the room were a chest and a small prayer bench placed before a slender window that looked out at the sea.

I walked over to the window and watched the nearly gone sun throw a few last rays on the ocean. Normally I could hear the gentle melody of the sea, but tonight the cackles of the sea witch drowned the gentle keening of the waves. I jumped at the horrible, harsh sound and tore my gaze away, breathing fast. Had it been my imagination? I didn't want to know. Worried and anxious with the knowledge that the ball had already started, I turned back to Father Josef.

He turned a second key in the wooden chest. It reluctantly opened, releasing a musty odor that spread out through the room. I knelt next to him as he extracted the most beautiful dress that I would ever see in the human world.

It was a silk polonaise dress with varying shades of dark sea green. The fitted bodice and long, elegant sleeves had been done by a master seamstress who Catherine would have begged for, and the open overskirt pulled back to reveal a pale, forest green underskirt. Even I, who cared nothing for clothes or knew much about them, could tell that the layers of exquisite green silk and precious stitching made it a dress fit for the queen of Denmark.

Father Josef smiled at my wondrous expression. I trailed my fingers across the smooth material, marveling at the sensation it produced. I wondered how a priest had come upon such a magnificent dress, and why he kept it locked away in a cramped tower.

He reached back into the chest and pulled out a ragged book, a strand of pearls, and oddly enough, a sea shell.

" The pearls will be a nice touch to the dress," he told me simply as he placed them in my hand, a distant expression his face.

I smiled gratefully, hoping that it would ease his mind. I knew that my task wouldn't be easy; Balduin carried a tremendous amount of influence in court. That his word would be discounted over a mute girl who had washed up on shore was slim. But I had to try. Even if Christian doubted me, I knew that Erik never would.

" I would go with you, but I'm afraid that I carry less influence then you, and Balduin would find it all too easy to make insinuations of why I would back your claim," Father Josef said, pausing long enough for me to grasp his meaning. " But should you feel that you need guidance, everything I have to offer can be found in here."

He handed me the small, battered book. Curious, I flipped it open and realized it was the book of stories that the humans always spoke about. About the man who brought light into the world and made a place for humans to go and live eternally after they died. It was a wonderful gift. Smiling, I looked up at Father Josef and in an impulsive moment, hugged him. He drew back in surprise, shaking his head.

" I must get back to the cathedral. The others will begin to wonder where I am. Change in here quickly; I'll tell Pedar to wait at the foot of the stairs," he said after a moment of contemplative silence, rising from the ground.

Instead of leaving, he paused once more and placed the small shell in my hand. It was smooth and soft from the sea, but nothing out of the ordinary.

" I have no use for it, save that I used to find it comforting. Maybe you could find some use for it. Good luck, Hanne," he told me in his gentle voice, and quietly walked out of the room.

I studied the sh ell, wondering what had possessed the priest to hold on to it. But it if had been comforting to him, maybe I would find some kind of solace in it too. Slipping it into my pocket, I pulled the dress over my head. It settled onto my body easily, hugging me in all the right places. Closing the clasp on the pearls, I took a deep breath. Everything in my world would be decided on how the next hour went. I closed my eyes and thought of everything in my life that would give me the courage to succeed. Then, in painful steps, I made my way back down the narrow staircase to where Pedar was waiting.

Author's Note:

I can't believe it's been nearly a year since I last updated! I wish I had a decent excuse, like writer's block or a death or something, but I'm afraid all that I can offer is that I got sidetracked on other projects. Even though I knew exactly what would happen next in this story, school, sports, and a move into a new house had me thinking about other things and killed my inspiration for this particular story. I got caught up in a novel I'm writing, and suddenly I just didn't feel like writing about Pearl and everyone anymore. Luckily, that interest in Mermaid was renewed last weekend for no particular reason at all. I'm so ridiculously close to the end that I'm going to try to crank it all out before Thanksgiving( unless I ignore my other project for awhile and focus on this one). But of course, everyone knows how my " It'll be done by March at the latest!" promise turned out......

Looking at this after 9 months or so, I predict that there'll be 4-5 chapters left, quite possibly less than that...but I don't want to commit to anything. Millions of thank you's to everyone who has reviewed and patiently(or impatiently : ) ) waited for this chapter. Re-reading all the wonderful things people have had to say about my characters and story( or my hideous grammar) made me grin and whip it out for the next chapter.

Til' next time.


End file.
